EN EL BARCO
by Ginger Andrew
Summary: Terruce y Candy se vuelven a ver en un Barco después de varios años, No obstante YA TODO ESTA DICHO entre ellos,lo que hace que Candy, haga una remembranza del pasado. denme una oportunidad es mi primer minific,de hecho no sabía ni como publicar n.n ...NO esTerryfic
1. Chapter 1

En el Barco Parte I

Se encontraba ahí en el bar del barco, viendo como todos los caballeros presentes hablaban de negocios y presumiendo sus gordas carteras.

Solitario, en una esquina intentando pasar desapercibido, vistiendo con cachucha bufanda y una gabardina oscura, iba con su tercera copa de whisky. No es que quisiera hacer ese viaje, tenía bastante tiempo de no visitar el viejo continente, sólo que esta vez pese no haber elegido la vida como un Grandchester, y el tener presente que hacia algo de tiempo se había jurado no volver a ver a su progenitor…

Se encontraba ahí rumbo a su natal Inglaterra, pensando que, durante su juventud sentía resentimiento y enojo con quien debió amarlo pero que nunca lo comprendió, sin embargo la vida y la experiencia nos hace reflexionar que el perdón no es un alivio para con quien estamos enojados, es un alivio para nosotros mismos, y ahora que había recibido noticias de que el Duque de Grandchester estaba muy enfermo y agonizante, el orgullo y el rencor era un peso del que se quería separar.

Ya lo había experimentado con Eleanor Baker, mucho tiempo atrás, pero gracias a ella a SU Candy, gracias a esa pecosa se había logrado separar de esas cadenas con la llave del perdón.

Sumergido en sus cavilaciones, dentro del bar escuchaba las conversaciones de los caballeros, cuando una voz le resultó familiar:…

–Pero que gusto señor Cornwell hace poco tiempo que no nos vemos–

–¡vaya señor Thompson que gusto, no imagine encontrarlo aquí ¿como ha estado? –Bien ya sabe en viaje de negocios, las secuelas de la guerra nos han traído bastante trabajo, considero que también esta usted por viaje de negocios–

– Claro señor Thompson–

Y bien Cornwell tenemos una charla pendiente ¿recuerda? sobre nuestras diferentes opiniones en económía–

– Así es Sr. Thompson–

-Cornwell ¿sigue con la descabellada idea de desaprovechar importantes relaciones limitando los créditos?–

–Así es Sr. Thompson aun sigo en la idea de que la agricultura americana esta tenido problemas importantes y pronto habrá una caída en el precio del trigo, y por consecuencia problemas con sus exportaciones y su producción, así mismo nuestro equipo esta analizando la situación sobre la exportación de algodón la cual también predecimos se verá en aprietos muy pronto –

-Pero Cornwell al parecer le hace falta mayor experiencia-

– Como verá Sr. Thompson por la salud de nuestros bancos, estamos analizando rigurosamente la situación de los créditos pues los problemas en el sector exportador se trasladarán a los pequeños productores que posiblemente queden en endeudamiento con los bancos y…..

Mientras esto sucedía el solitario caballero de la esquina, escuchaba claramente la conversación, y pensaba

– ¡Archie esta aquí! vaya como ha pasado el tiempo, ja ja ja creo que siempre pensé que llegaría a ser de esa manera, pero creo que Archie se ve un poco desaliñado, ¡incluso fue mi imaginación o se cargó almendras y nueces a su bolsillo de manera tan sutil! ¿Oh tendrá noticias de Cand?y-….

Cuando la pecosa apareció en su pensamiento, llegaron imágenes de los viejos días en el San Pablo, el recuerdo de ese triste día de nieve, y fue ahí cuando la inquietud fue mayor.

Se dispuso acercarse a Archie, saludarlo y si se presentaba la oportunidad quizá preguntar por Candy, esta acción era contraria a su necesidad de estar en el anonimato, cuando escucho…

–Cornwell, Cornwell, Cornwell, al parecer su equipo y usted pueden ser muy obstinados, ja ja ja Oh ¡por cierto! pero déjeme felicitarlo Cornwell supe que será papá muy pronto–

–Oh sí muchas gracias – decía el ojiazul, mirando constantemente en el piso tratando de encontrar algo. El señor Thompson lo notó y le preguntó

–Oh Sr. Cornwell ¿busca usted algo? –

- Oh no, no, ehh solo necesito un poco de aire si me disculpa tengo que retirarme-.

– claro Cornwell ja ja ja dicen que los mareos incluso pueden ser síntomas que se le contagian al padre- ja ja ja ambos rieron.

– Con su permiso señor Thompson me retiro–

Terry se sorprendió y dijo para sí mismo – vaya va a ser papá–, ¿se habrá casado con esa chica tímida la amiga de Candy?; Pero cuando se ponía en dirección a Archie, un hombre se interpuso en su camino, y Archie desapareció de su vista rápidamente.

Salió a buscarlo pero no lo encontró, la vista en el pasillo del barco era muy difícil ya que el frio y una espesa niebla cubrían casi todo, seguía el camino, mirando hacia cada uno de los salones que se encontraban, pero no logró ubicarlo.

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones del barco una dama de hermosos ojos verdes, se encontraba soplándose rigurosamente con su abanico,

– Oh basta Candy produces demasiado aire y me da mucho frio–.

- Vamos Paty siento que me sofoco aquí adentro, mejor iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco–

–Candy afuera no es aire fresco es aire ¡helado!–

Jajajaja ambas damas rieron, –esta bien Candy, pero que sea solo un momento,! Sabes que no puedes darte el lujo de pescar un resfriado!–

–¡Paty pero que abuela eres! ¡se te olvida que soy una excelente enfermera!.–

–si lo sé Candy pero eso no te hace inmune a los resfriados–

Candy se levanto del exquisito mueble en el que se encontraba y salió, respiro profundo, levanto muy alto sus brazos y luego exhalo.

– ¡Ah pero que bien se siente!, es verdad hace frÍo, pero en estos momentos me sienta de maravilla– miro a su alrededor y no alcanzó a ver casi nada, su mente viajó a aquel momento en el que vio a Terry por primera vez, de hecho el clima era exactamente igual, o así parecía, puso sus manos en el barandal y miró de frente la oscuridad del océano. Recordó los días del Colegio San Pablo, la separación esa vieja noche de nieve, y recordó, que, cuando lo vio creía que era el fantasma de Anthony, Anthony… ese nombre… últimamente la estaba haciendo pensar mucho.

El castaño se detuvo en uno de los pasillos a contemplar la tranquilidad oscura del mar, miró de reojo por el pasillo, y se quedó paralizado¨! Candy, esa mujer es Candy, se le parece tanto!, se acercó más pues la densa neblina le impedía ver claramente, , quizá el deseo de verla le hacia esa ruin jugada, era tan parecida, blanca cual la nieve, sus largas y negras pestañas que adornaban armoniosamente esos enormes ojos verdes, su pelo rubio y alborotado. el cual lo llevaba recogido por unas horquillas, hacian que sus dorados rizos se movieran al ritmo del frío viento al igual que su vestido.

Se acercó más a la dama, no sintiendo para nada el peso de su cuerpo, el frio que sintió en sus manos, era un frío de nervios, sentía una fuerte taquicardia conforme avanzaba, pensando que quizá esa imagen desaparecería de un momento a otro, pero los nervios se iban intensificando conforme se acercaba y la imagen se hacía más nítida, estaba a unos metros de distancia, cuando la rubia sintió una presencia y volteó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón en la primera parte no aclare, pero ahora lo hago, aclaro que los personajes no son míos, que son de su autora Kioko Mizuky.**

** Parte II**

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros eran de gran asombro, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que los dos cayeran en cuenta que no era ningún fantasma, ningún espejismo, ningún sueño.

–¡¿Candy eres tú?!– dijo Terry con voz temblorosa y muy baja.

–¿Terry? – mencionó Candy,

–¡Candy!– veo que no es un sueño o quizá con este viaje tan largo ya perdí la cabeza– dijo Terry con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

–¡ Pero que dices Terry! –

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Candy cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír ja ja ja ja, ambos rieron como en los viejos tiempos,

–Candy, no imaginé verte aquí, créeme nunca lo imaginé, ¡pero mira te has convertido en toda una dama! ¡muy pecosa por cierto! Ja ja ja – después de la carcajada, el rostro de Terry volvió a ser serio, y sus ojos miraban penetrantemente a SU pecosa

– ¡Terry no has cambiado en nada!– expresó Candy haciendo un puchero y frunciendo su pequeña nariz. Mientras que Terry se acercó más a ella para acariciar con una mano su mejilla, conteniendo el fuerte impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

–Candy nunca creí verte aquí y así tan hermosa– la voz de Terry era tan suave y queda.

–Terry– dijo Candy mientras retrocedía ligeramente –

–¡!Candy!– se escucho un grito en el fondo del pasillo. Era la voz de Archie, quién por fin pudo ver de espaldas a Candy

–Candy te estaba buscando ya que…! Decía Archie mientras se iba acercando a Candy, y debido a la espesa niebla no había alcanzado a divisar quien era su acompañante, cuando por fin estaba cerca se sorprendió.

– ¡Terry, eres tú! Vaya que gusto volver a verte después de tantos años!

¡Archie, lo mismo digo! dijo Terry estirando su brazo para estrechar la mano de Archie, ambos caballeros se estrecharon la mano, pero Archie se acercó más y lo de dio un fuerte abrazo, como si con ese abrazo, pudiera revivir aquellos recuerdos, cuando Stear hizo volar por unos momentos el avión de Terry, después del abrazo, vio que Terry dirigió su mirada hacia Candy y entendió que ellos dos tendrían mucho de que hablar –a solas–.

– Bien Terry que gusto verte, creo que me retiro, aun tenemos tiempo de sobra para charlar– , Archie se dirigió hacia Candy y le dijo entregándole su abrigo

–Gatita, ponte esto hace mucho frio y sabes que en tus condiciones sería terrible que enfermaras, no tardes mucho aún nos quedan dos días de viaje–,

Enunció esto de modo que Candy entendiera que tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con Terry. Candy miró a los ojos a Archie y asintió

–No te preocupes no tardaré–

Terry puso atención a las palabras que había dicho Archie…

¡– !En tus condiciones sería terrible que enfermaras!–

¡Candy esta delicada de salud ! Ooh¨! Su mente voló e inmediatamente escrudiño a Candy, se le veía bastante bien, hasta que… ¡sí ¡ su vestido, más bien era un vestido en el que el vuelo comenzaba justo debajo del busto, los hermosos ojos de Terry se abrieron y recordó lo que el Sr. Thompson había mencionado –¡! supe que será papá muy pronto!– ¡Candy embarazada!, y su alma salió en un instante de su ser.

Mientras él pensaba en esto Candy se ponía el abrigo de Archie.

– Muy bien, mucho mejor– dijo Candy después de ponerse el abrigo y sentir el calor regresar a su cuerpo.

Terry no podía creerlo, pese al vestido Candy en lo absoluto se le veía algo que diera señas de sus sospechas, y tampoco podría preguntarle tal cosa,

–Así que Candy viajas con Archie ¿en viaje de negocios?– preguntó el moreno tratando de disimular su consternación.

Candy se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos entendiendo lo que Terry deducía

– Oh, bueno el Viaje de Archie si es de negocios, pero, yo vengo de compañía, sabes, Annie esta en su 5° mes de embarazo ¿ Annie la recuerdas?¿La tímida? ¿Terry la recuerdas?, tuvo que repetir la pecosa, ya que Terry al parecer se había desconectado –Así es Terry pero el viaje se volvió mas bien… es familiar ya que… –

Terry no la dejó terminar y al saber que ella no era la embarazada, su alma le regreso al cuerpo. El quería ir directo al grano preguntarle que había pasado,

–¡Candy!– dijo Terry y no pudo contenerse más, la abrazo tan fuerte, su rostro quedo inmerso entre su cuello y su cara, podía sentir su cuerpo cerca, podía oler el perfume de su cabellos, el dulce aroma a rosas, con el que tantas veces soñó y casi moría por saber que nunca más lo volvería a respirar, teniéndola así tan cerca le susurro al oído –¿porqué Candy? ¿Porqué?, ¿que sucedió mi pecosa?, pensé que recibiría una respuesta tuya mi Candy

Candy se quedó inmóvil solo escuchando, como Terry no recibió una contestación, y teniéndola así aun abrazada a él, le dijo cerca de su oído– Candy, lo siento, lo siento tanto, no podía, no podía,, tenía que pensarlo, después de lo de Susana, no podía buscarte inmediatamente, realmente no podía, pero después te envié… ¿Es que acaso nunca te llegó…?– Candy nada ha cambiado Candy, lo siento tanto–

– Terry, Terry, yo, yo, ….– Candy aún no terminaba la oración cuando..

¡!Hey espera! Se escuchó la voz de Archie, a espaldas de Terry lo que hizo que el abrazo se terminara abruptamente.

Todo lo anterior era observado con curiosidad y celos desde el interior del salón por unos ojos azul cielo, quien inesperadamente tuvo como reacción salir corriendo donde Candy, al ver que el abrazo no terminaba –¡pero que estaba pasando!– pensó el rubio.

¡!Hey espera!, –¡! Espera, no debes salir! Gritó Archie al intentar detener al rubio, sin embargo éste fue más rápido


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, que son de su autora Kioko Mizuky.**

Parte III

¡!Hey espera! Se escuchaba la voz de Archie, a espaldas de Terry quién se sorprendió más aún cuando escucho:

¡!Anthony espera!.. El rostro de Terry se quedó paralizado mientras escuchaba ¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY!

Terry sin querer voltear, se quedó mirando fijamente a la densa bruma, cuando un ligero empujón detrás suyo lo hizo volver la vista hacia Candy y fue ahí que miró como el rubio ojiazul, se aferraba firmemente a la cintura de Candy. –¿Quién es? Pregunto el rubio fríamente a Candy.

Candy aun no contestaba cuando Terry se inclinó en reverencia y manteniéndose así estió su mano para saludarlo–

–Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester– Anthony con la mirada desafiante y aún sin convencerse estiró de igual manera su mano, solo por educación.

– Pero puedes llamarme Terry, pero tú debes ser Anthony– dijo Terry. – sí– contestó el rubio con un tono desafiante.

Terry compuso su postura y le dijo –Sabes Anthony yo soy un viejo amigo, de tú MAMÁ–, dijo esto, mirando fijamente a Candy, después se puso en cuclillas y expresó a Anthony de manera más relajada –y también hace mucho tiempo tu papá llegó a ser mi mejor amigo – el rostro de Anthony cambio y le preguntó

–¡wow! !¿En serio conoces a mi papá?!–

–¡claro!– exclamo Terry,

Anthony entusiasmado se dirigió a Candy ¡¿en serio mamá Él es amigo de papá?! –

–Sí Anthony–

Candy se quedó mirando fijamente a Terry y este con una mirada igual de aguda le expresó– es idéntico a Albert–

– Sí idéntico a Albert y volteando a ver a su pequeño lo retó

–pero Tony– que haces aquí esta muy frio puedes resfriarte! ¡pero mamá quiero estar contigo!

–¡Anthony! te dije que no salieras– indicó Archie quien ya se encontraba cerca de ellos

–¡pero Tío! mamá también debe cuidarse, yo la debo cuidar se lo prometí a papá ¿lo recuerdas?–

–Sí, lo recuerdo, pero también le prometí a tu papá que cuidaría de ambos ¿lo recuerdas Anthony?

–¿tío por favor?–

Archie dirigiéndose a Candy –vamos Candy por favor este ha sido el viaje más cansado que he tenido,–

–Si Archie lo siento, es que…– volteando a ver a Terry –Terry que te parece si seguimos con nuestra charla adentro,– señaló Candy con unos ojos bastante humedecidos.

Archie se acercó a Candy y en voz muy queda le dijo –por favor Candy te entiendo, sé lo que estas pensando, pero las cosas adentro están fuera de control, Molly viajó con nosotros y no la encuentro– .

– ¡que!... Oh Terry, te parece si mañana nos vemos en el desayuno– dijo Candy.

–Claro Candy a las nueve esta bien–, expresó Terry tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo, pero todo lo recién vivido, le impedían incluso sentir el viento helado que prevalecía.

Y así Terry siguió su camino hacia su camarote, mientras tanto Candy entraba al salón con Anthony de la mano, y viendo como la espalda de Terry se desvanecía en la densa niebla.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kioko M. Parte IV

Cuando Terry llegó a su camarote, se quito su abrigo, gorro y bufanda, se sentó pesadamente en el fino sofá, se llevó sus fuertes manos al rostro y empezó a asimilar el terrible vació que estaba viviendo, la cara del pequeño Anthony lo hacia recordar, todo lo que dejó pasar, la vida que sacrificó, o más bien la vida que no eligió con ella, y mas fuerte aún era la imagen del pequeño Anthony aferrado a la cintura de su madre, quién con ese abrazo, hizo que el largo vestido que llevaba se ajustara al cuerpo de Candy, cuerpo que a pesar de haberlo tenido hace unos momentos abrazado al suyo, no lo había percibido, no lo sintió, pero ahí estaba el pequeño pero bien definido abultamiento que presentaba el vientre de Candy, Su Candy, sí ¡estaba embarazada!, el temor que había sentido cuando la vio con Archie, ahora era real, solo, que no era de Archie… –Albert–.. –vaya Albert !amigo! no te culpo, como no amarla! Se debe ser valiente para merecerla! Se levantó se sirvió un poco de whisky y pensó– no fue necesario haberte conocido en tu niñez Albert, para saber como eras, incluso esa extensión de tí, protege tanto a nuestra Candy a TU Candy, y con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido en el fino y poco cómodo sofá.

Poco después de que Candy entrara al salón de estar, Miró a Anthony y dijo

–¡tuviste la osadía de traer a Molly cuando papá y yo te prohibimos rotundamente que no lo hicieras!, William Anthony Andrew! No puedo creerlo, ¡donde se encuentra la ardilla!

– ¡no es ardilla mamá es Molly y Stear prometió que ayudaría a cuidarla, él debe tenerla! –

¡Candy, Candy! ¿Cómo estas? Archie nos comento a Paty y a mí que te viste con Terry, que él se encuentra aquí en el barco, Candy ¿estas bien?

–Claro Annie, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, no pudimos hablar, sabes–

–Sí entiendo, sin embargo te traje un té para que te relajes y sabes, mañana te puedes tomar el tiempo necesario, me encargaré personalmente de Anthony y no te preocupes, ya todo esta bajo control, Candy, aunque no lo parece, Archie puede alterarse fácilmente, creo que la ausencia de Albert le afecta más a él que a ti–

Jajajaja ambas rieron,

– No debes alterarte tanto por Archie, en dos días verá a su querido Tío Abuelo y su calma regresará

En un tono más serió señaló Annie :

– lo sé Candy sin embargo Archie me ha comentado que la situación financiera se ve a futuro bastante difícil, Y eso los tiene demasiado ocupados.

–Sí Annie lo sé, pero sabes no importa pase lo que pase, ya lo hemos prometido, que siempre como familia tenemos que mantenernos unidos, sobre todo en los malos momentos! además Annie tengamos fe y coraje pues mientras tengamos manos y sepamos trabajar duro, no importan las comodidades saldremos adelante!.

Cambiando la cara entusiasta de Candy a una alarmada – ¡Oh por cierto Annie que sucedió con Molly!–

–Te dije que todo estaba bajo control, Molly estaba en la caja mágica que Stear y Anthony diseñaron, ¡tiene doble fondo ese es su truco!. Sabes Candy, Stear y Anthony heredaron el ingenio del buen Stear, él sería muy feliz con esos sobrinos–

–SÍ Annie, sabes, me conforta que seguramente él nos cuida, desde lo alto–

Ambas seguían sentadas charlando en él salón.

–Annie ¿a Emy se le pasó el llanto?,

–Sí Candy, Paty la arrulló hasta que durmió– creo que Paty será una excelente madre, Richard tuvó tanta suerte de casarse con ella– así es– aseguro Candy

–Archie se ha ido al camarote a descansar se llevó a Emy para acostarla y también a Stear, es un excelente padre, no quiere separarse de ellos, no quiere que sientan lo que el vivió–

–Quien lo diría– dijo Candy –sabes Annie Archie le dio un fuerte abrazó a Terry cuando lo vió–

Annie miró a Candy, y la vió tan nostálgica que rompió el silencio

–Candy el pequeño Anthony se ve tan cansado y tú también será mejor que vayas a descansar.

–Si Annie tienes mucha razón hasta mañana, Vamos Anthony,

y ambos rubios se fueron a descansar, ya que un nuevo día les esperaba

Cuando Candy llegó al camarote con el pequeño Anthony, su mucama se levantó rápidamente y aun somnolienta – Oh Sra. Andrew, lo lamento, me quede dormida, pero… la ayudo, ¿le pongo su pijama al señorito?– – Oh! Elsa lamento llegar un poco tarde, no te preocupes, y puedes irte a descansar, nos veremos mañana que descanses– – muchas gracias Sra. Andrew, con su permiso.

–Mamá ¿otra vez puedo dormir contigo? –Anthony, recuerda que cuando lleguemos a casa tu habitación te espera– –si mami, solo hasta que lleguemos a casa ¿de acuerdo?– mmm de acuerdo.

Una vez acostados, el pequeño rubio había caído rendido, Candy lo observaba detenidamente y acariciaba su rostro como solo una madre lo hace y pensó, – realmente eres idéntico a Bert– creo que después de conocerte Terry se ha contestado algunas preguntas sin embargo… cerró los ojos y recapituló todo en su mente


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

**Parte V**

Flash Back (Esta parte es un largo vistazo al pasado, aunque habrá pensamientos que obviamente Candy no los pudo saber, pero bueno es mi primer fic y serán descritas reflexiones internas de algún personaje jejejeje)

–Que bien se le ve hoy Sr. William– –¿en serio lo crees George?, quizá sea porque hemos terminado por el momento estos cansados y largos viajes de negocios, y muy pronto regresaremos a América– –Además de eso Señor.– –¿Qué quieres decir George?– – No, nada señor, pero realmente lo veo bastante bien,– por cierto le traigo estos documentos que debería ver, ya que los créditos…

¡Candy Candy¡ vamos Candy se hace tarde,

¡Vamos Archie, sabes he tenido una semana muy ocupada como Jefa de enfermeras y creo que merezco en mi día de descanso dormir hasta tarde–

–Vamos Candy no seas holgazana ya pasan de las 11 de la mañana además Annie te espera con impaciencia, toda la noche se la pasó recordándome que no se me olvidara venir temprano por ti, sabes desde que horas salí de casa para llegar al Hogar de Pony!

Realmente son el uno para el otro jajajaja

Cuando Candy llego a la mansión de los Cornwell Annie salió de prisa para recibir a Candy

–Candy, Candy! Te esperaba con impaciencia te tengo una noticia, bueno dos–

–¿Dos noticias?, –

–Si, y ambas son excelentes–

Pero Candy acompáñame al jardín el día es hermoso y me sienta tan bien un día tan agradable

Candy recuerdas, que hace un mes me sentía muy mareada, ¡Candy mis sospechas eran ciertas! Voy a ser mamá

Annie, que Alegría !Archie felicidades! ¡Oh estoy tan contenta por ustedes ! y díganme soló yo faltaba de enterarme.

No Candy, bueno, casi, aun, falta el Tío abuelo y ahhh esa es la otra noticia se que te encantara mencionó Archie de una manera juguetona y guiñándole un ojo a Annie

–A que te refieres Archie– Mirando Candy un poco sorprendida.

Ayer que vinó la Tía Elroy, que por cierto quiere que Annie y yo nos vayamos a Chicago con ella pues al enterarse de la llegada del bebé esta sumamente preocupada por la salud de Annie y como es portadora de un Andrew es prioridad su bienestar–

Archie entiendo a la Sra. Elroy, pero no le veo lo excelente a la noticia de que se vayan a Chicago y menos estar con la Tía abuela, bueno, al menos para mí no es algo que entusiasme para nada– se expresó Candy un poco cabizbaja y triste de la partida de sus amigos.

Oh, no Candy esa no es la otra noticia, pues créeme ni a Annie ni a mí nos agrada en lo absoluto esa idea, bueno, la tía Elroy nos dijo que en dos semanas llegara Albert, bueno no lo dijo así, dijo que el Tío Abuelo William estará muy contento al saber las buenas nuevas, y que en dos semanas esta próximo su retorno.

Candy se quedó paralizada por la noticia, y pensaba en dos semanas veré a Albert, solo en dos semanas después de casi 2 años,

¡Candy, Candy! Te sucede algo no veo que te entusiasmaras

–Claro que estoy sumamente contenta –se levantó se tocó su cara y dando casi saltos y vueltas – Ohhhh ¿que me pondré?, ¿estoy muy cambiada? ¿Que día será exactamente? ! Tendré que pedir permiso anticipadamente! Oh estoy tan contenta

Jajajaja rió Archie– sabía que reaccionarías así, y Candy no te preocupes te avisaremos para que estés preparada

Fin del Flash Back


	6. Chapter 6

Parte VI

¡Cof ¡ Cof¡– Oh Anthony al parecer te esta dando tos, se levanto Candy y sacó dentro de sus pertenecías un ungüento de mentol, se lo frotó en el pecho y espalda al pequeño, –espero que solo haya sido eso– dijo la rubia quedamente, volvió a arropar a su hijo, se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó y volvió a recordad ….

Flash Back

Vaya Annie estoy nerviosa, tiene tanto tiempo que no veo a Albert, sabes después de que renuncie a ser parte de los Andrew, nuestra comunicación siento que disminuyó, sabes él no me escribió que vendría, quizá sigue enojado conmigo y tal vez no quiere verme– expresó Candy con la voz muy baja y entrecortada.

Te equivocas Candy, se de buena fuente que pensaba sorprenderte, solo que como su primer parada debe ser Chicago, te trajimos a ti para que el sorprendido sea él–

–¿Es eso verdad Annie?–

–y créeme será una gran sorpresa además te vez bellísima Candy, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla y tu trenza hace lucir tu largo cuello

¿En verdad lo crees? pero sabes a la que no le gustó en absoluto verme fue a la Sra. Elroy

Ambas se disponían a bajar las escaleras para ponerse en fila en la entrada para recibir al Patriarca de los Andrew cuando escucharon el ruido de un auto a lo lejos

Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo el primero en bajar fue George y poco después descendió Albert, se le veía sumamente guapo, y bronceado, su mirada se detuvo fijamente en los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba, sin embargo siguiendo con el protocolo saludo a su tía–

–Tía pero que gusto en verla la extrañe tanto– la abrazo fuertemente – o William, pero que alegría hijo de verte – Archie, estoy muy contento de verte aquí –diciendo esto con un fuerte y cordial abrazo– y mira has traído a la Sra. Cornwell, pero que gusto. Annie, hace mucho que no los veo, luego se dirigió a su pequeña ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Pequeña estas aquí que sorpresa, no pudo contenerse y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que en su oído le dijo te extrañe, te extrañe como no te imaginas.

-¡ALBERT! Sí lo imagino por que te extrañe de igual manera, aunque creo que te extrañe mas, se separaron se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y dijo Albert, No lo creo Candy y sin querer soltarla indicó a todos pasar al interior.

Cuando Candy tenía que retirarse, George se ofreció a llevarla, se despidió de todos, sin embargo Albert quería hablar con ella y sin que la Tía lo notara le dio indicaciones a George.

Ya en el camino al hotel George se dirigió a Candy de esta manera –Señorita Candy, el Sr. Andrew pasará por usted mañana en punto de las nueve a su hotel, espero no tenga algún inconveniente, de ser así hágamelo saber, para que se lo indique al Sr.– – El rostro de Candy que venía muy triste y apagado, cambio drásticamente a uno llena de alegría y entusiasmo ya que no había podido hablar con Albert abiertamente, pues incluso pareciera que Albert la estaba evitando, –Gracias George y no claro que no hay ningún inconveniente, dígale a Bert que estaré impaciente de verlo– digo al Sr. Andrew– Muy bien señorita Candy le avisaré.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana y Candy se encontraba despierta eligiendo el vestido que usaría, peinándose, arreglándose, sentía que podía volar, tenían tanto de que hablar y así pasaron las horas hasta que

Toc toc– Candy se levanto nerviosa y abrió la puerta pero para su desilusión era la mucama. –Señorita White la esperan en el Lobby,

Candy bajó rápidamente y fue ahí cuando lo vio tan guapo, con su traje casual, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a sus brazos y el rubio ya esperaba estrecharla de esa manera, –Candy pequeña– tenemos tanto que hablar–

En el camino hablaron del largo viaje de Albert, de como Annie y Archie le habían avisado que vendría y como engañaron a la Sra. Elroy de que Candy estaba de visita casualmente en Chicago, debido a un congreso médico y aprovechó en visitar a Annie justo el mismo día en que el patriarca llegaba y por supuesto que Elroy, no lo creyó sin embargo al faltar menos de una hora para la bienvenida nada pudo hacer, así mismo le contó como su gran amiga Annie se había sacrificado yéndose a Chicago una semana antes, ya qué por el momento pasaría una temporada con la Sra. Elroy y todo para que Candy estuviera presente para este momento.

Viajaron hasta aquel lugar donde una vez se prometieron compartir tristezas y alegrías, Candy lo recordó y dijo –Vaya Bert, creo que hoy se ve más hermoso este lugar– – Yo también lo creo pequeña–

Platicaron de tantas cosas, de como llegó a ser Jefa de enfermeras de una clínica en el pueblo cercano al Hogar de Pony, de la maravillosa noticia del nuevo miembro de los Andrew, treparon árboles, y siguieron platicando detallando algunos de los viajes y describiendo las ciudades que Albert visitó, después comieron los emparedados que Albert había llevado.

–Candy esta vez traje suficientes como para 4 personas ja ja ja ja. pero solo somos dos así tendremos que comer el doble –

–ja ja ja Albert pero que idea más estupenda, creo que me sigues conociendo muy bien, diciendo esto, ambos dejaron de reír y se miraron fijamente.

En esa época la demostración afectuosa de Albert para con Candy era bastante ambigua pues muchas veces a los ojos de los demás era obvio que Albert la amaba, y las otras, donde Candy solo interpretaba que él solo la apreciaba como una pequeña hermana, a la que debía proteger, este sentir de Candy era reforzado en conversaciones como esta:

después de que ambos se quedaran mirando fijamente:

– Candy ¿Cómo has estado?—

–Albert, creo que te he dicho que bastante bien o ¿Por qué lo preguntas?,

–Bien pequeña, me refiero a tu corazón–

–Albert pero bien sabes que todo se ha vuelto un dulce recuerdo–

–Lo sé pequeña, pero si ese recuerdo regresara de una forma palpable Candy–

–a que te refieres, no te entiendo Albert–

– Candy considero que sabes lo de Susana Marlow –

Candy sintiendo su alma al descubierto, abrió enormemente sus ojos, los cuales se empezaron a cristalizar, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, bajo su rostro y dijo

–si que triste, era muy bella, lo supe por los diarios hace más de 10 meses Terry debe estar devastado–

–Pequeña mírame– mereces ser feliz, pase lo que pase, siempre puedes contar conmigo– busca tu felicidad Candy realmente quiero que seas Feliz, sigue tu corazón Candy se feliz, muy feliz Candy

Candy lo miro fijamente – Gracias Albert, Gracias –

Y empezó a llorar abrazada a él, Albert la contuvo fuertemente en sus brazos pero cerro los ojos con un inmenso dolor, sin embargo no lo demostró siempre disfrazando su sentir, era fácil para él ocultar sus sentimientos, incluso podía ocultar toda su persona si fuera necesario, cuantas veces se oculto de los demás, aunque al principio mas bien lo ocultaban incluso por encima de lo pudiese sentir, y ahora disfrazar un sentimiento, él era casi un As en el arte del disfraz, y como no ocultarlo si con ello la Felicidad de la dulce Candy era la meta.

Sintiendo en su pecho la humedad de las lagrimas de Candy, tomó el rostro de la chica en sus manos y con una voz dulce y suave murmuró: – No llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras–

Candy al escuchar esto, se aprisionó más al cuerpo de Albert, sin embargo, este la separó de él y dijo,

–Candy, se hace tarde y tienes que regresar, mañana tienes trabajo– y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y rascándose – y pues yo también pese que por el momento no viajaré, el trabajo no da tregua –

Candy asintió recogieron las cosas que habían traído y se marcharon, en el auto, permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Candy le dijo– Albert mi descanso será hasta dentro de dos semanas, serán dos días si gustas puedo venir a Chicago y organizamos otro picnic– –Candy me parece una estupenda idea, pero déjame confirmar quieres pequeña, pues los viajes al extranjero por el momento no están cerca sin embargo dentro de Estados Unidos debo recorrer algunas ciudades y George aun no me entrega la agenda–

Oh entiendo Albert, pero estaremos en contacto.

Pasaron los días y Albert estuvo fuera cerca de un mes, cuando acordaron el picnic algunos miembros de la familia se unieron, pasaron momentos muy felices, contando el avance del embarazo, los raros antojos de Annie, pero como todo día tiene un ocaso, se despidieron pues las responsabilidades están a la orden del día.

En los meses subsecuentes, Albert y Candy solo se habían visto algunas veces y como siempre Archie, Annie e incluso Paty estuvieron con ellos.

En una ocasión Albert quedó en ir por Candy al Hospital, ya que tenía algo importante que decirle.

A una cuadra de llegar al hospital le pareció ver a una guapa rubia que bien conocía cerca de un puesto de periódicos, aparcó el automóvil y se acerco, en efecto era Candy quien con lagrimas en los ojos veía el encabezado: ¡Se confirma: Más de un año de la muerte de Susana Marlow!– Albert abrió sus ojos y pensó ¡Candy! Estas sufriendo otra vez! ¡Oh mi dulce Candy! creo que te entiendo, realmente ha pasado más de un año y Terry aun no se ha puesto en contacto, ! Candy creo, que siempre has demostrado ser fuerte, pero… Candy mereces ser feliz…. Candy!

Albert espero a que el rostro de Candy estuviera mas tranquilo para acercarse y no dejarla al descubierto, así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad, la espanto con un ¡BUAH! Dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

–¡oh Albert que intentas matarme de un susto!– –creí que con eso señorita White recuperaría la memoria y recordaría que quedamos de vernos afuera del hospital! ¡lo siento Bert solo que…!, Albert poniendo su cara presuntuosa dijo –no importa pequeña si no fuera por mis extraordinarios reflejos y vista aguda no te habría visto –¡ jajajaja oh que presumido eres Bert! – Bien Candy te tengo una sorpresa– –deberás y cuál es- -¡ya veras!-

Llegaron a una casa humilde y con varias manchas de pintura por fuera!

Salió un Señor y saludo !Hola Sr. Andrew! ¡Hola señorita ¿Candy verdad?! Candy poniendo cara de sorpresa –¿pero es que acaso usted ya me conoce?– Bueno el Sr. Andrew me platicó de usted y de una Colina muy bella que desea sea plasmada en un cuadro como éstos, pero por favor, pase mire ¿Qué le parecen señorita? ¡son bellísimos Albert, y realmente quieres que pinten en un cuadro la Colina de Pony? claro Candy pienso que el Señor pintor haga dos cuadros uno para ti y uno para mí, incluso hará uno de Laekwood, pues con mis constantes viajes es bueno mirar algo que nos llene de hermosos recuerdos ¿no crees?

oh Albert si que es una bella sorpresa–

Regresaron al hospital ya que Candy tenía que trabajar, incluso doblaría turno, sin embargo Candy noto diferente a Albert y le pregunto desde afuera agachándose a la ventanilla del auto –¿Sucede algo Bert?– Candy así es… sabes debo viajara Inglaterra… y será uno de esos viajes largos, es por eso que me pareció bien la idea de los cuadros

Candy sintió que su alma era arrebatada, no lo podía creer otra vez Albert se le iba, ¡otra vez! y un vacío inundo su ser, demostrándolo visiblemente en sus ojos –¿Albert y cuando será eso?– ––aun no lo se con exactitud quizá en un mes o dos pero te aseguro que primero deberán estar realizados los cuadros para poder partir con ellos–. –Oh Albert ¡no me dejes otra vez!. – -no te preocupes pequeña estaremos en constante comunicación; además aun tenemos tiempo para estar juntos no pongas esa cara Candy,

¡Candy! ¡Candy! Estas aquí El Dr. Smith necesita verte con urgencia– dijo una voz

Bien Candy nos vemos. –Adiós Albert–


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

Parte VII

Pasaron los días y aún no tenía noticias de Albert hasta que una tarde en el Hogar de Pony.!

–Oh querida debes estar exhausta– – señorita Pony para nada aun tengo energía para ayudar a retar a los que se hallan portado mal– poniendo una cara de malvada y sacando la lengua para jugar con algunos niños que inmediatamente le siguieron el juego y salieron corriendo, cuando Candy se disponía a alcanzarlos salió la hermana María y le dijo –Candy te llego una carta esta mañana–

Candy la tomó alegremente pensando que era de Albert. Sin embargo su cara se desencajó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, luego de leer el remitente: Terruce Grandchester

La Señorita Pony y la hermana María la dejaron sola pues sabían que necesitaba espacio

Abrió la carta sintiendo sus manos y pies temblar... y leyó

_Candy,_

_¿Cómo estás? ... ha sido un año._  
_Estuve planeando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año, pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión._  
_Pondré esto en el correo._  
_– Nada ha cambiado en mí._  
_No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._

_T.G.[1]_

–¡Oh Terry!–, Candy no lo soportó más, cayó de rodillas, y lloró por mucho tiempo.

Un día en el que el pintor fue a retratar la Colina de Pony se encontró a una Candy muy cabizbaja, ¿sucede algo señorita?– oh es solo que al parecer siento que hoy es el primer día que viene a la Colina y sabe luce un poco triste, no se si sea buena idea retratarla hoy? – Pero que dice todo se aprecia según el cristal con que se mira?

¡Candy , Candy! Viene el Sr. Albert gritaron los niños

Candy cambió su lúgubre semblante a una cara tan feliz

Pequeña ¿Cómo estas te noto triste te sucede algo?

OH Albert me da tristeza tu partida,

–Candy debo ser sincero contigo, subieron a un árbol– y Albert comenzó a hablar, Candy el viaje a Inglaterra es inminente, es muy posible que se fije ahí mi estadía

Oh Albert, pero que dices, ¿Por qué?

La situación financiera esta tambaleándose, no quiero preocuparte pero se avecinan tiempos difíciles, por lo que estoy tomando las medidas necesarias para mantener a flote las empresas, y hemos analizado que en Europa resultarán mas viable los negocios, y como te dije anteriormente, en América solo se mantendrán los que sean más necesarios–

Candy, siento decirte esto, pero. por eso mande a hacer una pintura de Laekwood, es muy probable que la propiedad tenga que ser vendida

¡la cara de Candy quedó petrificada! Sus ojos mostraban un temor y desconcierto

Candy te aseguro, que el Hogar de Pony, los niños y tú son parte importante de mí –te garantizo que no permitiré que queden desprotegidos.

Albert, pero, pero….

Candy vamos cambia esa cara, me sorprende de ti, las situaciones difíciles nunca te han detenido, no deberías ponerte así, una chica que sabe trabajar duro siempre saldrá adelante

Albert, yo no se que decir, solo que se que lo harás muy bien, también eres un hombre de trabajo duro, y saldrás adelante, claro que lo que me dices me inquieta, pero, pero sabes, hay algo que también… se quedó Candy sin poder pronunciar palabras y sus ojos se perdieron mirando fijamente a la nada

¿y también? ….también que Candy…

Albert por favor acompáñame quiero mostrarte algo

Candy y Albert entraron a la oficina de la Srita. Pony, Candy extendió su mano y le mostró la carta de Terry.

Albert intentando simular calma tomo la carta y leyó lentamente, -es verdad Terry estaba libre y francamente sigue amando a Candy-

Albert lo comprendía, tarde o temprano sabía que Terry la buscaría, aunque la carta reflejara a un Terry temeroso e indeciso, lo que hizo sintiera coraje, pero no lo demostró, le regreso la carta a Candy, acarició el rostro de la pecosa, sintiendo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo pudiese hacer, por que él entendía que pronto ese rostro tendría un dueño, un dueño, al cual no le sería grato que él la acariciara de ese modo, le rozó sus mejillas tan suavemente, como si fuera un cristal fino y delicado, cada caricia que le daba era la última que le transmitiría, respiraba su perfume, pues bien sabía que no lo podría hacer nuevamente, cada contacto con ella quería dejarlo guardado para siempre en su memoria, se sentía como un condenado de muerte, al cual su ejecución se encontraba al amanecer, no quería que el tiempo pasara! No quería y sin embargo juntó sus fuerzas y hábilmente puso el disfraz a sus sentimientos, la tomo de las manos y le susurró: pequeña sabes que mereces ser feliz, Candy busca la felicidad y esta vez no la dejes escapar,

Candy aún con los ojos cerrados asintió

Albert todavía manteniendo su temple preguntó ¿Candy pequeña y que harás al respecto? –aún no lo sé–¿Qué me aconsejas tú?

El rubio dándole la espalda, y mirando por la ventana, para que la chica no pudiera leer su rostro –Candy eso es algo en lo que no puedo opinar, realmente lo lamento, pero sabes que en la decisión que tomes te apoyaré, Candy nosotros creamos el camino a seguir, busca el camino que te lleve a ser feliz Candy

Oh Albert pero…

– Candy debo irme pero estaré en Laekwood por si me necesitas.

Pasaron tres días y ni Candy ni Albert se habían vuelto a comunicar.

Una tarde Candy pensaba, - sé lo que tengo que hacer- iré a Nueva York y me veré con Terry, aunque no se si pueda afrontarlo sola, le pediré a Albert que me acompañe, ¡si eso hare!, mañana temprano iré a Laekwood y sé lo haré saber a Albert.

Mientras tanto el rubio se encontraba en su oficina después de un exhausto y tenso día de trabajo, miró por la ventana y pensó

- Creí que eras más valiente, que eras más hombre ¿Por qué Terry? No hay excusa, como puedes hacerle esto a Candy, no es digno hacerla sufrir prolongando el tiempo.

¿Ahora que es lo que te detiene? ¿Dices que indecisión? ¿Qué es lo que te hace NO decidir por ella? ¿temor?, ¿temor a qué? ¿temor de averiguar que ya no te ame?

Amigo, que no has pensado que no tienes nada que perder, pues aún no la tienes, sigues sin ella… y en cambio tienes todas las de ganar, ¿Qué te detiene a venir por su amor? No tienes nada que perder, sigues sin ella, en cambio yo, al buscar su amor, perderé todo de ella, yo que la tengo como amiga,!la perderé!, !la perderé!, no puedo arriesgar lo que tengo con ella, pues lo es todo para mí., sin embargo creo que tienes razón, acerca de que nada ha cambiado en ti Terry, sigues siendo egoísta, ¿planear ponerse en contacto con Candy? ¿Planear?¿Qué planes son más importantes que ella? Es por temor Terry, el temor que sientes, es por que no quieres volver a sufrir, pero ¿no puedes ponerte a pensar si Candy sufre o no? Cuando se ama tanto, lo que más importa es hacer feliz a la otra persona, Terry no tuviste tacto al escribirle, que no sabrías si la carta le llegaría, ¿que pensaste Terry? Acaso ¿no es importante confirmar lo trascendental que es para ti, que ella sepa que aún la amas?, saber si tu carta llegaba o no,!Sí es importante Terry! Como menospreciar la importancia de ese mensaje... cuándo esta de por medio la felicidad, ...la felicidad de Candy ¿Qué te sucede Terry?

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol aun no aparecía, salió Candy rumbo a Laekwood, para encontrar a Albert antes de que saliera a las oficinas.

Llegó al portal de las Rosas y le pidió a un peón que se encontraba por ahí que por favor le abriera, que necesitaba ver al Sr. Andrew. Cuando el mayordomo dio aviso al Sr. Andrew, Candy se disponía a entra al interior y se encontró con la Sra. Elroy

-Pero que atrevimiento de venir aquí, bien sabes que ya no eres miembro de los Andrew-

-Lo siento Sra. Elroy, pero necesito hablar con Albert-

Y osas decirle Albert- desde que apareciste, muchas desgracias han caído a esta familia- no soporto verte se que hubo un tiempo en que ayudaste a William- pero creo que se te ha pagado con creces.

Lo siento Sra. Nunca ha sido mi intención causarle a nadie ningún mal….

¡Cierra la boca¡ !no te soporto!, y creo que debes estar orgullosa de acabar con los recuerdos que me quedan!

-de que habla, yo nunca…!

Sabes bien que se venderá Laekwood y todo para que! para sostener ese maldito orfanato del que ojala nunca hubieras salido!

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, se llevó sus manos a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron con terror

¡No te soporto, No te soporto!.

En eso apareció George y dijo. Srita. Candy el Sr. Andrew la espera arriba en la biblioteca.

Candy con mil ideas en su cabeza iba subiendo las escaleras, entró a la biblioteca y se encontró con un Albert bastante demacrado. Y creyó que la difícil situación en los negocios lo tenían así.

George estaba a punto de retirarse cuando, Albert le dijo –George por favor no te retires aún- lo que tanto a George y a Candy les tomo por sorpresa. Sin embargo Albert le pidió a su fiel amigo que se quedará pues ya vislumbraba, a lo que Candy había venido. Y Él solo, no iba a poder enfrentarlo, George era quien siempre había estado con él en los momentos más dolorosos, la muerte de su hermana, la de Anthony, la de Stear, y ahora….

además con George presente, no podría rendirse y revelarse con Candy, pedirle que se fuera con él a Inglaterra, que se olvidara de Terry, que olvidara todo, que era Él quien quería hacerla feliz, no, claro no que podía.

-Bien pequeña, como has estado dijo con una sonrisa muy bien disfrazada, espero que la Tía no te halla incomodado, y sí fue así lo lamento tanto.

No te preocupes Albert

-Y bien Candy que has decidido, por que creo que a eso debo tu visita-

-Albert, pues bien pienso ir a Nueva York la siguiente semana

El cuerpo del rubio perdió su fuerza, un nudo se le hizo en el estomago, y sus manos perdieron todo el calor, sin embargo se contuvo y le contesó – me parece adecuado Candy, espero que lo hayas pensado muy bien –

-a sí es Albert solo que…

Si Candy

Sería estupendo que me acompañaras, pues sabes creo que contigo a mi lado estaré más segura

Lo siento Candy, no podre, diciendo esto en un tono frío,

¿Pero por que Albert?, estas muy ocupado ¿no es así?, por que sabes yo podría esperar hasta ir contigo

-¡Lo siento Candy realmente no puedo! el tono de Albert , asustó a la rubia

-¡Albert!-

-El viaje a Inglaterra se ha adelantado, y partiré esta semana-

George abrió, los ojos, pues nunca había visto a William dirigirse de esa manera a la señorita, además el viaje aún no era próximo, más bien era el mismo patriarca quién parecía posponerlo.

Pero que dices Albert dijiste que no te irías hasta que los cuadros estuvieran terminados, y aún falta.

-Sé lo que dije Candy, pero la situación es ésta y no puedo acompañarte-

-Albert recuerdas que fuiste tú quien dijo que siempre me apoyarías, pues constantemente lo has hecho, pero más que nunca necesito de ti.

Albert miraba afuera del gran ventanal con una inmensa tensión,

-Sabes tengo una idea Bert-

El rubio volteo la mirada hacia Candy de una manera tan sería y a la vez indicándole que estaba pronto a escucharla.

-Pues bien el día que partas a Inglaterra, debe zarpar tu barco de Nueva York, así que iré contigo y hasta podré despedirte

Lo siento Candy., ¡no has entendido que no lo haré, no puedo viajar contigo!

¡Albert realmente necesito de tu apoyo!

-¡Que más apoyo necesitas Candy!-

-Una Candy molesta grito! Lo dices por Laekwood,! Pues bien no es necesario que la vendas para apoyar al Hogar de Pony, ¡si ese es del apoyo del que hablas! Yo nunca te pedí nada absolutamente nada!

Albert también alterado le respondió: Vaya Candy nunca creí que fueras una presuntuosa, sí apoyo el Hogar de Pony no es por tí, es por todos los chicos.

¡Candy con sus ojos fijos y molesta! Creo que es todo,-!gracias!- y Salió rápidamente.

Un Albert asustado de todo lo que acababa de suceder, recargó su espalda abruptamente sobre la pared, al mismo tiempo, se le veía una mirada con miedo, perdida en la nada.

Sr. Puedo ayudar en algo.

-George adelanta lo más que puedas el viaje-

-Señor tal vez debería acompañarla-

En la misma posición en que se encontraba, se llevó las manos al rostro, y empezó a deslizar su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el piso

-¿Cómo podría George como podría?, como entregarla a sus brazos, no puedo George, no puedo.

La última vez, que lo había visto así fue cuando se le prohibió estar presente en el funeral de su hermana, a George le dolía verlo sufrir, tan solo y sin poder hacer mucho.

Al segundo día de lo sucedido, Candy se encontraba analizando todo y pensó- Creo que sí he sido presuntuosa, Albert seguramente ha estado bajo mucha tensión y no puede perder el tiempo con mis problemas, creo que debo ir a pedirle una disculpa y a….

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano como la vez anterior se dirigió a Laekwood y le dijo a un peón que necesitaba hablar con el Sr. Andrew.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero el Sr. Desde ayer se marchó, al parecer a un largo viaje.

- Pero que dices eso no puede ser!

¡Candy! ¡Candy! Gritó Archie

-Archie es verdad que Albert se ha ido-

-Así es Candy, se me hizo raro que no vinieras ayer a despedirlo-

-Candy, Albert te dejó esto-

Archie le entrego una nota a Candy que decía:

_Mi dulce Candy_

_Pequeña lamento tanto lo sucedido, perdóname también por no acompañarte a Nueva York, y marcharme sin despedirme. No te preocupes, cuando estén los cuadros me serán enviados_

_Pd. Se feliz Candy, busca tu felicidad y no la dejes ir._

_Albert._

…..

-Candy ¿estas bien?-

- Si-

-Albert me dijo que piensas ir a Nueva York, Candy te acompañaría pero Annie ya esta en los últimos meses y no quiero….

-No te preocupes Archie-

…

Pasaron los días y el viaje a NY, se acercaba, Se encontraba preparando su maleta y recordó que los cuadros estaban casi listos. Así que decidió ir por ellos.

-Señorita Candy esta segura que usted los enviará-

-¡Claro¡ pues no confió en como serán tratados, ¿sabe estas piezas son muy delicadas?

-claro señorita como usted diga-

El día de su partida Candy se despidió, de todos, y ….

-Candy estas segura que enviaras las pinturas desde NY-

-Hermana María no se preocupe yo las enviaré!

Una vez en el tren le llegaron tanto tristes como bellos recuerdos y aparecieron en su mente las palabras que Terry le dijo la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos

-Se feliz Candy-

Apreciando el paisaje, conversando con algunos pasajeros, analizando su interior, estaba cerca de terminar el viaje y llegar a NY cuando pensó:

-Se feliz Candy-

-Tanto Terry como Albert también quieren que sea Feliz-

-He sido feliz, muy feliz, creo que he estado cumpliendo mi promesa, soy feliz aunque…

¡Hemos llegado a Nueva York-¡ exclamo un hombre

En la estación muchas parejas se reencontraban, familiares que se abrazaban, unos se saludaban otros tantos se despedían, y ella sola, empezó a sentirse nerviosa vería a Terry, -Aún, un poco desconcertada tomo un coche-

-Señorita a donde la llevo?

-A un hotel cerca de Brodway- por favor

Entre más avanzaba el carruaje más nerviosa iba Candy

En eso pensó – Albert vez como te necesito me haces falta justo ahora, me dices que sea feliz, pero como serlo, si solo soy feliz a tu lad…

Candy, abrió enormemente sus ojos y aprisionó las manos a su pecho

Albert, quieres que sea feliz, pero solo soy feliz a tu lado, contigo estoy tan bien, y creo que también conmigo estas bien.

Como si lo estuviera viviendo Candy recordó

CANDY: …. No podía decirle que no me lo quitará….

Albert: habría hecho lo mismo sí hubiera estado en tu lugar…

…ten un amuleto para olvidar todo esto..

….Quiero que seas feliz Candy…

-La vez que se interpusó para que ese león no me hiciera daño ¡arriesgando su propia vida! Tal como Susana lo hizo con Terry, pero Albert eres tan distinto… Albert tu… y volvió a recordar …. No podía decirle que no me lo quitará….

Habría hecho lo mismo sí hubiera estado en tu lugar…

Habría hecho lo mismo sí hubiera estado en tu lugar…

Esas palabras le resonaban una y otra vez, asimilándolas con las últimas acciones de Albert

-Cochero deténgase-

-!Pero señorita!-

-Al puerto por favor-

-¿Al puerto, pero queda muy lejos? ¿ Bien usted manda, solo espero tenga el dinero suficiente?-

El Corazón de Candy latía rápidamente.

Albert iré a buscarte… Terry lo siento…

Fin del largo y enorme flash back

* * *

[1] Carta tomada del libro de Kioko Mitzuki


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota aclaratoria: He leído sus mensajes y muchas gracias, no les he contestado porque...!no se como hacerlo!,aun me trabo en la página**

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN,SON DE SU RESPECTIVA AUTORA KIOKO M.

Parte VIII

TOC, TOC

Buenos Días Candy, Buenos Días Anthony -¿Candy estas lista?-

-Sí en seguida voy Paty-

- Tía Candy, puede permitirle a Anthony venir conmigo un momento- dijo el pequeño Stear que venía con Paty

- Claro Stear, solo 20 minutos, muy pronto será la hora del desayuno, -Elsa por favor podrías acompañarlos, asegúrate que no se acerquen mucho a las rendijas.

-Candy, creo que es conveniente que no tomes el desayuno sola con Terry, sabes, hay muchas personas aquí y la mayoría son de mente tan cerrada como la Sra. Elroy, verás Archie ayer me comentó que sería conveniente o que Terry nos acompañe a todos en el desayuno y después, nos retiraremos discretamente, para que puedan hablar.

-Paty no creo que sea necesario…- -Lo siento Candy si es necesario, Archie me explicó que algunas personas de las que te hablo son sus socios en algunos negocios, y últimamente han entrado en desacuerdos, sabes que ese tipo de gente es capaz de valerse de cualquier cosa para desprestigiarlos.

Como tú digas Paty….

….

-Anthony- Molly escapó!

¿Pero que dices Stear?

-si al parecer tiene mejor sabor el cartón que las nueces, vez, le hizo un agujero a la caja !, Papá no se ha dado cuenta, Anthony debes ayudarme,!

…

Se encontraba el guapo actor lavando su rostro con abundante agua helada, para despertar, para sentir que aún estaba con vida, y enfrentar lo que a él le parecía una lenta y dolorosa muerte; cuando escuchó afuera de su camarote:

-Ahhhhhh- que horror! Una rata, una rata! Ahhhhh! Gritaban algunas mujeres en el pasillo, y se escuchaba el bullicio de varias personas

Salió para ver cual era el alboroto, y cuando lo hizo, la rata sin que el se diera cuenta se metió a su habitación, los encargados de mantenimiento le dijeron,-Sr. Graham lo lamentamos, pero al parecer un roedor se introdujo a su camarote, permítanos deshacernos de él.

Terry los dejó pasar, mientras los de mantenimiento con palos y escobas revisaban todos los recovecos, se percato que detrás de la cortina se asomaba una larga, gris y esponjosa cola – y pensó ¡pero que tontos… eso no es una rata es una ardilla!, razonando lo que le sucedería al inocente animal, sí los hombres la descubrían,… y entonces dando testimonio de su intachable y excelente actuación dijo en un tono tan molesto y pedante : -¡Lo siento señores es suficiente! por favor retírense-, -pero señor sucede que…. ¡les pedí que se retiraran, han visto que aquí no hay nada, así que ¡!Fuera!

Una vez cerrada la puerta se dirigió a su pequeña inquilina, notó que no era asustadiza, por lo que seguramente estaba familiarizada con la gente, la ardilla se acercó a su mano pensando que le estaba ofreciendo comida. –mmm vaya con que tienes hambre, pues no tengo nada que ofrecerte-, y recordó cuando Archie se metió las almendras al bolsillo – creo que eres un miembro distinguido de los Andrew, no te preocupes en un momento más iremos en su encuentro-

Estando todos en el desayunador, la cara de Candy mostraba muchos nervios, pues tendría tanto que puntualizar, la rubia no era la única con esa cara, dos pequeños rostros pedían que pasara rápido el desayuno para buscar a su amiga.

-Candy, tranquila los nervios, no son buenos para el bebé –dijo Paty-

-¡No puedo, no puedo Stear y si la encontraron y la arrojaron al mar!- ¡No digas eso! Y ambos niños empezaron a sollozar -¿Pero que pasa? - les preguntó Candy

-Es que- es que -Molly se comió la caja- y ya no esta!

¡pero que dicen! La voz de Candy sonó alterada

¡Tía no le digas a papá, no le digas!

-¿Sucede algo Candy?.

Oh no nada Paty, solo que estoy sumamente nerviosa, sabes iré a dar un paseo con los chicos

-Pero Candy no tardan en llegar Annie y Archie, además y si viene Terry, Candy no debes hacer eso!

Oh Paty no te preocupes regresare a tiempo, además creo que por primera vez siento náuseas, y no tengo tanta hambre

Paty abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo -Creo que si estas muy nerviosa, por que es raro que no tengas hambre-

Candy se fue a buscar a Molly con los chicos, Stear empezaba a llorar más notoriamente, tía y si la arrojaron al mar!, no digas eso, ella es una chica valiente e inteligente, seguramente estará bien!

Bien vayamos a la cocina, seguramente Molly estará buscando comida, recorrieron y no encontraban nada, decidió tomar un montón de nueces y almendras y dejarlas en puntos estratégicos, el Camarote de Candy, y sigilosamente sin que Archie y Annie se dieran cuenta cerca del suyo también, por si Molly regresaba, siempre regresaba, para hacer sentir más tranquilos a los chicos recorrieron gran parte del barco, incluso bajaron hasta la sección de tercera clase y Candy recordó además de viajar de polizón, haber comprado un boleto en tercera clase….

Flash Back

¡Pero acaso esta usted loco como se atreve a cobrarme tanto! ¡estafador!

-Recuerde que ya teníamos gran parte avanzando hasta Brodway y de buenas a primeras se le ocurre venir al puerto! ¡Es usted una gran loca señorita!-

-¿Sucede algo señorita?-llego un policía. ¡O nada señor!, solo que este hombre es un estafador!, pero sabe ¡!no tengo tiempo de discutir!

Candy con sus maleta y cargando con los cuadros se le estaban complicando las cosas, pues no era muy fácil caminar tan cargada entre tanta gente,

Fue a preguntar si había viajes a Inglaterra, y solo uno que partiría a la mañana siguiente y con el presupuesto que llevaba solo le alcanzaba para la tercera clase, cosa que a ella no le importó, nunca le habían importado tales trivialidades, pero pensó…-El barco me deja en Southampton y aún debo pagar el viaje a Londres, donde está Albert ¡un momento! ¿No se con certeza sí él se encuentra en Londres!, la cara de Candy se petrificó…

-Pero lo esperaré en la villa que tienen, debe haber a alguien ahí, y aunque no me dejen entrar le darán aviso que estoy ahí-, cerró los ojos y sonríó sacando su lengua.

-Sin embargo no se si me alcanzará llegar a Londres, ¡!ya se venderé algunas de las peinetas, que Paty me regaló-. Lo siento Paty además tu me entenderás.

Sin imaginarlo le dieron más de lo que esperaba, se hospedó en un modesto hotel-

A la mañana siguiente partió rumbo a Inglaterra


	9. Chapter 9

Parte IX

- Archie, Annie, buenos días

-Buenos días Paty, ¿y Candy aún no ha llegado?

-Sí, ella estuvo aquí hace un momento, solo que se sintió un poco mal y decidió dar un paseo con los chicos, pero dice que no tarda.

Buenos días mmm ¿Paty? Ammm ¿Annie?

-Muy buen día Terry- respondieron las damas

-Buenos días Archie y buenos días señorita…

Buenos días Terry, ella es Emy mi hija- dijo Archie, mientras tenia en brazos a la pequeña, quien ocultó la cara en el cuello de Archie

Un Terry muy pensativo y nervioso miró un poco a su alrededor

-Oh Terry disculpa a Candy, se sintió un poco mal, fue a tomar un poco de aire, no ha de tardar en llegar, además se llevó a los chicos y viendo la hora han de estar con muchísima hambre- dijo Paty

Se acomodaron a la mesa, a esperar que Candy llegara, ese era el plan, desayunar y luego retirarse discretamente para que Candy y Terry pudieran hablar, la situación era un poco incomoda, así que Archie decidió ser el primero en charlar

Terry veo que al parecer te ha ido muy bien, tu éxito es formidable, !realmente te felicito!

Muchas gracias Archie- dijo el moreno, agradecido, pero muy secamente.

-Por los diarios me he enterado que te han hecho grandes propuestas en el Cine, el cual dicen llegará a ser muy prometedor-. Mencionó Paty

Ammm, pues sí, realmente ha si es, sin embargo no es algo que me interese.

Ahh ya veo. Asintió Paty

Pienso que algo pasó han tardado demasiado, es mejor que los busque.- comentó Archie haciendo alusión a Candy y los pequeños

Al parecer fueron a buscar a Molly, creo que escapó…. Otra vez…mm -esbozó Annie .

¿Quién es Molly? dijo Terry

Es la ardilla de Anthony, la trajó a escondidas, y nos ha causado bastantes dolores de cabeza

-Yo la tengo- mencionó el moreno

¡!¡¿Que?! – exclamarón todos al unísono

Entró a mí camarote, la metí en un cajón, ella esta bien, tiene suficientes bombones, le gustaron más que las almendras o nueces.

Eso lo explica todo, bueno tendré que ir a buscarlos para que los chicos estén tranquilos- explicó Archie

Te ayudaré a buscarlos, dijo Terry

-Mamá !Mamá!, ya pasamos por aquí, ¿y sí fue ya a buscarnos?

-Tienes razón regresemos al camarote para averiguar- dijo la rubia.

Cuando iban caminando.

Anthony hijo ¿te he dicho que te pareces mucho a tú papá?-

-Si mamá- pero todos dicen que me parezco al tío que se murió, pero ya le dije a la tía Elroy que yo no quiero sembrar rosas, sabes cuando lleguemos a casa le pediré a papá que me lleve al zoológico¡!

Candy le sonrió al pequeño y luego recordó el segundo viaje que la llevó al viejo Continente

**Flash Back**

Muy bien señorita este es su camarote, la cama de arriba es la suya, y una cosa más tenga cuidado con sus pertenencias- le dijo el joven que la llevó hasta su habitación

Candy se pasó la mayor parte del viaje por los pasillos, platicando con algunos ancianos, un grupo de niños, apreciando el inmenso mar, y pensando…

Terry realmente lo siento, sabes, hace mucho tiempo que decidí superar el dolor de nuestra separación, hace tanto que deje Brodway llorando por tu felicidad y la de Susana, pensar en ti me hizo tanto daño, ocupé mi tiempo trabajando duramente, sabes, el amor no es un sentimiento que desaparezca solo con desearlo, pero sí se transforma, fui fuerte, salí adelante y no estuve sola, Albert siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre ha estado conmigo con su ternura, con su paciencia, con su calidez, esta conmigo cuando me preocupo, cuando estoy triste… Susana ya no está, pero…..Terry lo siento, te amé y ….…por ahora no te lo puedo aclarar….

¡Tierra a la Vista ¡ ¡Bienvenidos a Southampton!

Jubilo, fiesta, algarabía, gritos y risas se escuchaban por todo el barco cuando llegaron al puerto, Candy bajó del barco y de nueva cuenta, se le hizo difícil moverse en medio de la multitud con su maleta y los cuadros!

¡Señorita Candy!, ¡Señorita Candy!, la llamó uno de los ancianos con los que platicó en el viaje

-Me comentó usted señorita que iría a Londres ¿no es así?, sabe porque, mi hija vive en Bracknell, y Londres resulta sumamente cerca, compartamos el coche juntos y nos resultará más económico el viaje, ya que son cerca de tres horas.

¡Me parece una estupenda idea señor Foster!-contestó muy entusiasmada Candy

-¡¿Van a Londres?, nosotros también, ¿podemos compartir el coche con ustedes?!-mencionó un señor con su joven hijo.

Una vez en el camino, iban hablando de lo distinta, pero aún bella, que se encontraba Inglaterra después de la Guerra, y de lo práctico que les resultó compartir el viaje,

Sabe señor Foster dijo el padre del joven, aquí en el coche halado por caballos llegar a Londres nos toma cerca de tres horas, si vamos a un trote normal, pero una vez tuve la oportunidad de viajar en uno de esos aparatos ¡automóviles! Y nos llevamos casi la mitad del tiempo ¿no es así Sebastián?

Así es papá, pero nos llevaría un millón de años poder comprar uno de esos artefactos jajajaja

Candy venía observando por la ventana el paisaje y pensaba, Albert pronto te veré y tenemos mucho por aclarar, mucho…..

El Sr. Foster, bajo en el camino, se despidió de Candy y de los otros viajeros

-Señorita Candy mire ¡!que tal Londres sigue igual de bella!-

-Es verdad, tenías razón Sabastían-

¡Hemos llegado! Dijo el chofer

-Podría dejarnos cerca de Spitafields, cochero-.

-Claro Sr. Y Usted señorita!

Ahhh conoce la villa de los Andrew,

Ahh lo siento señorita sinceramente no, pero dígame por donde queda la calle

Realmente no lo sé

-Señorita Candy dijo el padre del joven Sebastián-, si gusta puede quedarse en nuestra casa, ya esta anocheciendo le aseguro, que mañana con más calma puede encontrar la ubicación de la villa, sabe después de la Guerra algunas cosas han cambiado, pero no desespere, no ha sido demasiado, además nos vendría bien su compañía, a mi esposa le encantan las visitas, y son puros rumores el exceso de inmigrantes de Bangladesh en el barrio, si hay algunos, pero le aseguró que son personas de bien.

-Lo que sí es verdad Candy es que fue un antiguo cementerio Romano huuaaaajjjjaajajaja buuua. Dijo el joven Sebastián

¡Basta Sebastián asustarás a Candy!

No hay problema Señor, y muchas gracias, me encantaría quedarme.

Candy fue bien recibida, cenó, les platicó que era enfermera en los Estados Unidos, que era la segunda vez que se encontraba en Europa y estaba buscando la Villa de una familia de apellido Andrew, las horas transcurrieron, y pasó la noche con la amable familia.

….

Vaya Candy mmm el apellidó Andrew me suena, al parecer tienen una industria de aceros, bueno cuando -¡querido! El hijo de tu hermana ¡!la gorda! Estuvo trabajando en algo así de aceros! Lo recuerdas! Era para los Andrew´s creo!

¡!creo que sí querida, al parecer son escoceses!,

Así es Candy sabía que lo recordaba, solo que hay un problema, se donde queda la fábrica en la que trabajó ese bueno para nada, !, pero no la casa del dueño…

¡Oh ya veo ¡muchas gracias señora Wallace!

- Candy tu siendo enfermera ¿que relación tienes con esas personas?

Candy se quedo cabizbaja y cuando iba a contestar..

Vamos Candy no me digas, no quiero ser entrometida, y hacerte perder el tiempo, pero bueno ya tienes nuestra dirección y en caso de que no encuentres la dirección que buscas, no dudes en regresar.

-¡Sebastián hijo lleva la maleta de Candy!

Cuando el joven Sebastián iba a ayudar a subir el equipaje se le resbaló, la maleta cayó haciendo que se rompiera uno de los broches que aseguran, Candy no pudo hacer nada ya que tenía los cuadros en sus manos,

¡Lo siento Candy!

-¡No hay problema, ¡!Mira la atrancaremos con este cordón! Y la rubia pensó:-¡que suerte que no lo deje llevar las pinturas!

...….

Como le dije señorita estas son algunas de las villas y no hay alguna que pertenezcan a los Andrew ¡!y ya vio que en la fábrica no quisieron dar ninguna indicación al respecto!, y sabe señorita ya es tarde y muero de hambre!

-Si lo siento chófer- dijo la pecosa y enseguida pensó-¡!¿que hago?… ¿que hago?…

Lléveme al Zoológico

¡!Al Zoologico!

Mmmm bueno pero le advierto que será el último viaje..

Una vez en el zoológico, entró, dejó la maleta y los cuadros a regañadientes en la paquetería,

Recorrió el zoológico, y vió el pequeño cuarto donde Albert pasaba sus momentos de descanso.

Se acercó juntó a la sección de las nutrias, mirando el agua Candy pensó… Albert donde estarás, ¿te he buscado durante tanto tiempo?….. Creo que siempre ha sido así, cuando decidí ser dama de compañía de los Leagan fue para poder coincidir en tu camino, para verte nuevamente, aún eras Mi príncipe de la Colina, me disipaste el llanto y reímos tanto, después me salvaste en la cascada, esa vez volvimos a coincidir, con ese disfraz no pude reconocerte habías crecido y esa espesa barba ocultaba tu apuesto rostro, también aquella ocasión cuando sería enviada a México, fui a buscarte quería verte, que me llevarás contigo y como imaginar que desaparecer se haría tu costumbre, aunque realmente siempre has estado cerca, siempre, siempre Albert,...

¡!Veo que ya es tarde ¡! es mejor regresar con los Wallace

A unas cuadras lejos del Zoológico cansada, cargando su zurcida maleta y las piezas de arte, unos chiquillos pasan corriendo abruptamente empujando bruscamente a la rubia que tratando de mantener el equilibrio y salvaguardar las pinturas, deja caer la maleta, haciendo que esta cayera y se abriera por completo, arrojando todo lo que llevaba, sus, vestidos, sus tesoros, el broche de su primer amor, fotos, cartas, ropa interior todo.

¡Chiquillos mal educados!Brutos!, ni siquiera se han regresado a ayudar ¡!con una disculpa era suficiente!

La rubia acomoda los cuadros a la pared se acuclilla y empieza a meter su ropa en su antigua compañera de viaje, cuando uno de sus pañuelos sale volando por una racha de aire.

Corre hacia él lo detiene con un pie, se inclina a tomarlo, justo cuando se levanta,... alguien esta dando vuelta a la esquina.

El pañuelo ha vuelto a flotar por el aire, las fuerzas de la pecosa se han desvanecido, su rostro queda paralizado….y sus bellos ojos se abren sorprendidos pero con una inmensa dulzura.

Albert… Albert…!Albert!

Quizá mirar esos bellos ojos verdes una vez más es un sueño, !El rostro del caballero, quedó inmóvil, al igual que todo su ser, ¡!esos bellos ojos! no son un espejismo, ¡Candy! ¡Candy esta aquí!-

¡Candy, mi dulce Candy! !pequeña estas aquí! Exclamó el caballero celta a la vez que extendía sus brazos para recibir a la dama que ya corría con desesperada emoción hacia él.

¡Albert eres, ¡ eres tu Albert, te estuve buscando Albert, siempre, siempre te encuentro, siempre!

Y así fuertemente abrazados, ¡Albert lo lamento, fui egoísta, tonta, como pedirte.. soy tonta, tonta…-No Candy pequeña no digas eso,

¡Candy!¿Candy?! ¿Candy?

Y así sin separar el rostro del fuerte y protector pecho del rubio

Dime Bert

Candy! ¿es tu ropa la que se encuentra dispersa por toda la calle!

¡mis pertenecías ¡!ohhh

Albert en cuclillas coloca lo más que puede dentro de la maleta, mientras Candy atrapa en el aire las prendas, que intentan escapar.

Le entrega al ojiazul las prendas quien las va acomodando en el interior,

Ambos nerviosos, saben que este encuentro es diferente, pues todos sus sentimientos serán develados, sin embargo aún no salen las palabras, la pecosa entrega las últimas prendas pero…! al darse cuenta que es ropa interior inmediatamente se avergüenza e intenta distraer la atención

-Sabes Albert, esa maleta realmente es muy vieja ¡!claramente este fue su último viaje! Francamente necesitare una maleta nueva.- comentó Candy

Miró a Candy unos segundos cuando terminó de hablar, y mientras ataba el cordón para que el vejestorio no volviera a desarmarse pensó, -No lo creo Candy, no necesitaras ninguna maleta porque esta vez no te dejaré ir-


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos autores Parte X

Terminaron de levantar todo, Albert volteó hacia Candy quien con los nervios al máximo volvió a estrechar a Albert fuertemente, se separó un poco de él, y con la mirada fija, el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada dijo…..

¿Por qué te vas siempre sin decir nada?

-¡No Candy, sabías bien que me iría!

¡Pero no me avisaste cuando, no te despediste!

¡¿Por qué estas aquí Candy?! ¡! Acaso no elegiste ir con Terry!

¿Crees que elegí entre Terry y tú? dijo la rubia, cerrando sus ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas y con su voz entrecortada continuó - tantas veces te confesé que Terry se volvió un bello recuerdo. Y desde hace tanto el único en mí corazón volviste a ser tú, volviste a ocuparlo todo con tu compañía, tu ternura, tu presencia a mi lado.

Candy abrió más sus ojos, y firmemente expresó- cuando vivimos en el Magnolia prometí ocuparme de ti hasta tu recuperación, pero eras tú quién se ocupó de mí, tus cuidados, tu apoyo, tenía un hogar a tu lado, pensé que estarías siempre conmigo…. y luego te marchaste, fue la primera vez que lograste confundirme, comprendí que lo hiciste por la responsabilidad que tienes, yo quería estar a tu lado, apoyarte con tu obligación y…y….-

-bajando su rostro y riendo tristemente la chica continuo…- .. y .. no me pediste que me quedará a tú lado Albert.

-Por que siempre he dejado que elijas tu camino, eres libre Candy- expuso el rubio ásperamente

¿Por qué te vas siempre sin decir nada? Le preguntó la chica sintiéndose derrotada y con esa misma suave y triste voz continuó …

- Te vas siempre sin decir nada, siempre lo has hecho y me has dejado, ¿Por que te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas Albert? Quieres que sea feliz, y justo cuando lo soy, cuando creo tenerte….. Te marchas sin decir nada y una vez más me dejas sola….con lo tanto que me gusta verte y hablarte,…. no puedo permanecer sin ti y haces que una vez más salga a buscarte….- y la dama sin poderse contener, se abraza nuevamente al caballero

Un Albert, con los ojos fijos y el rostro confundido, al escuchar esto, permaneció inmutable, tan solo dejándose abrazar firmemente por la chica

¡Déjame permanecer a tu lado Albert! soy tan feliz a tu lado ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes otra vez Albert!– musitó Candy entre lagrimas, estrechando enérgicamente el dorso del rubio.

¿Por qué te vas siempre sin decir nada? y dejando mensajes imprecisos con los que sueño y me confunden

Albert abrumado pregunto -¿Confundirte dices?-

A sí es, cuando me orientaste a Rokstown, yo lo vi ahí, ¡vi a Terry!, Él prácticamente había renunciado al teatro ¡a Susana! y no fui con Él, yo te buscaba a ti, solo ti, y luego me dices, que lo busque, me hablas de él y yo…. yo ¡despierto del sueño en el que… en el que tú me amas! y pienso que puedes ser todo un cabeza dura realmente

¡Candy, quiero que recorras tu camino y encuentres tu destino, no que pienses que te lo impongo, o que me lo debes- expusó Albert tiernamente

Candy soltó nuevamente a Albert y se apartó un poco y lo retó con la mirada - ¿Y acaso es por eso que te vas? Para que recorra mi camino ¿Mi camino? ¡Albert!, he recorrido, muchos y solo un destino he encontrado! Siempre es el mismo… Tú…..pero entonces…..- la rubia volteando su cara hacia un lado fijando sus ojos al piso y reanudó- . –pero entonces, tú, tú no me confundes y verdaderamente ….no me quieres a tu lado…, - dijo esto al tiempo que cubría su boca con ambas manos .

-No pequeña, no es así Candy - y acercándose a la dama tomó delicadamente sus manos y retirándolas de su rostro,

-¡Candy mírame por favor!-

Candy volvió su rostro al rubio, quien lo sostuvo entre ambas manos, Candy cerró lentamente sus ojos, y el joven besó delicadamente su frente. Se abrieron los bellos ojos verdes y volvieron a mirarlo intensamente.

Albert acercó su frente a la de ella, la punta de su pecosa nariz era acariciada suavemente por la de él con pequeños roces que bailaban recorriendo su gracioso perfil, ambos rubios, sentían sus cuerpos estremecerse, Candy, dejándose llevar por un tierno impulso, aprisionó suave y cariñosamente el labio superior del rubio con los de ella, dando como reacción un abrazó que llevó a Albert a estrechar más hacía sí, la cintura de la rubia, tocando con sus labios el borde de la boca de la dama, como sí estuviera dibujándolos, rozando apenas la piel de sus labios, reconociendo su aliento y probando el sabor de su respiración, y así vuelve a aprisionar sus labios prolongando el tiempo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Mientras que las manos de la dama se perdían en la dorada nuca del caballero con ese beso.

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas miradas y una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus cansados labios

Te amo Candy, desde hace tanto que te amo, mi pequeña, y te aseguro que nunca he querido irme de tu lado, preferí mil veces no tener pasado, seguir siendo un lavaplatos y tenerte en mi futuro, fue por eso que cuando me recupere de la amnesia, lo oculte, quería estar contigo, pero la situación se salió de control, quería tanto decírtelo,…. Desde hace tanto que Te Amo, que Te Deseo Candy

Candy cuando escuchó esto, lo miró cuidadosamente y con la mano que acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, aproximó su rostro con el de ella, para dibujar con sus labios los de él tierna y apasionadamente, y así agitadamente Albert con su nariz, rozando la de Candy

-Cásate conmigo Candy-


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me perteneces son de su autora Kioko M. Parte XI

Desde hace tanto que Te Amo, que Te Deseo Candy

…Y así agitadamente, rozando su nariz con la de ella- susurró

-Cásate conmigo Candy-

-Albert también Te Amo- y apenas besando por encima los labios del joven, temblorosamente murmuró - seré tu esposa y esta vez no me alejaras de ti, ¡Sí Albert, si quiero casarme contigo¡

Y el beso se volvió más intenso, más demandante. –Candy, volverás a cambiar de apellido serás una Andrew nuevamente.

Candy se separó un poco de su rostro y con una traviesa sonrisa contestó- Creo que podré manejar esa situación

Candy Te Amo, y yo a ti Albert

Nuevamente se prolongo un urgente abrazo, acompañado, por un ardiente beso, pero unas hambrientas tripas empezaron a replicar.

¡Pequeña no has comido! Será mejor que vayamos a casa, además no tarda en oscurecer, mira tu sola con todo ese equipaje oh Candy mi amor, debes estar exhausta.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, Albert cargando los estorbosos cuadros y Candy su vieja maleta.

-Lo siento estuve buscando la Villa de los Andrew pero al parecer nadie, la conoce recorrí tantos lugares que …

Es lógico Candy, Londres es muy grande, pequeña ven, aquí deje aparcado el auto, ven vamos sube…

Una vez en el interior del auto y partiendo rumbo a la mansión….

-Olvidaba lo frio que puede llegara a ser Londres- comentó la chica

-Albert le prestó su chaqueta y la abrazó, la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez, también besó las mejillas de la chica, cerca de su oreja y rozó con su nariz, el delicado cuello.

-Creo que con eso se apacigua el frio- dijo Candy coquetamente.

¡Candy!, exclamo Albert bastante abochornado mientras componía su postura para encender el auto

¡Candy, es mejor que lleguemos pronto a casa, he escuchado nuevamente el rugir de tu estomago ¿o quieres comer algo en el camino pequeña?

¡no, Bert, realmente estoy agotada, quiero ir a casa!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya en el camino

-¿Por aquí queda el lugar donde trabajas Bert?

Un poco más lejos, solo que me gusta caminar y si llevo tiempo doy una rápida visita al zoológico -Por eso decidí buscarte en el zoológico- dijo la rubia y ambos se miraron traviesamente y comenzaron a reír -Jajajajajajajajaja -

Pequeña veo que traes contigo los cuadros, te dije que me serían enviados

Oh no Albert, no pude confiárselos son tan valiosos!

Candy, pequeña ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ayer, pero es que no supe donde estaba la villa así que la pase con una agradable familia que conocí en el barco,

No cambias Candy siempre haciendo amigos, pero debes tener cuidado puede ser peligroso, ¿pero como es que no diste con la Villa? ¿Acaso nunca fuiste?

Al parecer solo una vez, creo que mientras estuve en Londres a la Sra. Elroy se le olvidó invitarme jejejejeje,

Candy lo siento tanto, sabes siempre he puesto un alto a la Tía cuando se trata de ti, pero realmente puede ser muy testaruda, lo lamento tanto mi pequeña.

-No tienes porque- no eres tú quien lo hace.

-Pero Candy, créeme la Tía realmente deberá guardarse sus comentarios, nunca he permitido que exprese opinión alguna sobre ti, y ahora que serás mí esposa me encargaré que ni los piense….-

-La Sra. Elroy no es mala, solo que, no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias- sonrió Candy.

-Crees que se oponga a que sea tu esposa-

No tiene por que hacerlo, yo soy el que da las órdenes no ella, que intente hacer su voluntad es otra cosa

…

Un poco antes de llegar a la villa, Albert aparcó el automóvil,

-Cásate conmigo lo más pronto posible Candy, realmente te necesito a mi lado-.

-Albert mi amor, pero desde ahora estoy a tu lado, nada nos separará seré fuerte y enfrentare a la tía-

Mi dulce Candy, se dirigió hacia ella y empezó a besarla suave, tierna y gentilmente, en sus labios, sus mejillas, cerca de su oído, los besos subsecuentes se volvieron más intensos, sin embargo volvieron a ser suaves y tiernos cuando llegaron al cuello, donde más que besos fueron ligeros roces que le hacia el rubio con su nariz.

Albert se acomodó para seguir recorriendo el breve tramo que los llevaría a la residencia

Y Candy muy ruborizada, descubrió en silencio a lo que se refería Albert, cuando dijo "te necesito a mi lado"

…

Bien llegamos,

Vaya es más grande de lo que recuerdo

-¿en serió crees eso? –

-Pero mira Albert son Las Dulce Candy de Anthony!, pero los rosales se ven tan descuidados

-La Tía mandó a traer de Laekwood, muchas de sus rosas pero al parecer, no ha sido fácil que se adapten al clima. Entremos Candy hace frio

Una vez adentro -¡Elsa por favor prepárele una habitación a la señorita y mire, encárguese de esto-, y le entrego la maleta con la ropa, algo sucia debido a que literalmente barrió las calles de Londres. -Pero, antes que sirvan la cena-

Claro señor como ordene

¡Señorita Candy que Sorpresa!. Exclamó George

Candy corrió a abrazar al buen George

George al reconocer la inmensa cara de alegría y amor que tenía William, supo descifrar lo que sucedía. ¡Que gusto verla señorita Candy!, pero se le ve un poco cansada por el viaje, es mejor que me retire, Señor, si gusta, me encargare yo mismo de la reunión y…

-En serio George creo que te tomaré la palabra-dijo un Albert muy entusiasmado

Oh no Albert, no faltes a tus responsabilidades por mí, sé que de ti dependen muchos negocios, y personas, no lo hagas, verdaderamente es necesario que no faltes a tus obligaciones

Entonces Señor es mejor que se cambie, la puntualidad es prioridad con estos socios.

-Pero George aún faltan unas horas- y Candy, no es exactamente una reunión de negocios, son de esas cenas que poco me agradan-

-entonces Señor iré en representación suya, pero debemos ultimar detalles

Señorita Candy siéntase bienvenida,

-Gracias George-

Señorita con su permiso,

-Pequeña no tardo-

Un Albert, que difícilmente ocultaba la alegría en el rostro, se dejó conducir por George.

-Y bien George que detalles son importantes-

-Señor, si hubiera ido con ella a Nueva York, la señorita Candy hubiera llegado junto con nosotros a Londres.

Albert solo se limitó a mirar a George con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Una cosa más William, eres un caballero, ten eso en mente-

Albert se sintió como regañado, desde hace mucho que George no lo llamaba William ni lo tuteaba

Terminaron de cenar, y…...

Realmente será bueno que descanses pequeña, mañana partiré temprano, pero nos veremos en la comida.

Quisiera saber, sí puedo acompañarte, bueno solo saber donde trabajas, yo quisiera… sé la difícil situación que estas enfrentando y sabes que puedes contar conmigo!

El rubio se quedó sin palabras solo atinó a decir: -Candy- Gracias, y así se me irá rápido el día,

-Hasta mañana Mi Candy-

Y solo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, ya que mayordomo, y ama de llaves se encontraban presentes.

Candy se retiró a descansar y a darse un buen baño

Tocaron la puerta de la biblioteca donde se encontraba Albert

-Adelante-

Señor, disculpe, pero me…

-un tanto apenada y sin querer repetir, lo que Candy había dicho, prosiguió-,

….me dice la señorita si tendrá alguna pijama que ella pueda usar, pues su ropa, mmmm se llevó a lavar y…..

Oh es verdad, bien mire, puede tomar algunas prendas de mi Tía y… acompáñeme

Cuando la mucama regresó le entregó a Candy unos grandes, muy grandes camisones y una pijama rayada que bien conocía, Oh Albert aún la conservas… pues mejor me pondré la pijama, pero es tan vieja .

Cuando ya todos en la mansión se encontraban descansando

La chica salió a hurtadillas y tocó a la puerta de la gran habitación del Patriarca, pero no recibió respuesta, así que dio vuelta a la perilla y abrió.

Entró lentamente,

El joven que ya se encontraba en su cama, analizando lo recién vivido y pensando…. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba hablar con Terry?...Por lo qué no escucho el llamado a la puerta, pero el sonido de las pisadas y una presencia lo hizo voltear

-¡Candy!

¡Hola!, vaya es bastante grande tu habitación y también muy fría

¡Candy, no esta bien que estés aquí!

Oh disculpa, solo quería decirte que me sentí muy feliz, al saber que aun conservas esta vieja pijama.

Albert se sentó y bastante serio dijo, -si es un bello recuerdo-

Candy aun en el lumbral de la puerta preguntó: ¿Sucede algo Albert?

SÍ estas aquí, ¿Por qué necesitabas ir a Nueva York?

-A despedirme de su camino, es verdad que Susana ya no está, dice que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, pero la eligió desde antes que yo llegará, cuando se decidió, él sabia que nuestra vida juntos había muerto y fue él quién dijo que los muertos no regresan, que abriera los ojos que mirara alrededor, cuando lo hice todo era verde, vi que la vida sigue y seguí, lo amé es verdad pero fue hace tanto. Dijo firmemente la dama

Ella se acercó y se sentó en la esquina inferior de la cama, su mirada se perdió en la nada y continuó seriamente.

…..Sabes Albert el amor es como un rosal, se cuida, se riega, se poda y florece bellamente, no obstante, si se descuidada, se marchita y muere.

Desde hace tanto que no estoy con él, y ese amor se marchitó, murió, fue amor y se transformó en recuerdo, pero murió y los muertos no regresan, la vida sigue, yo seguí y no vuelvo la mirada atrás.

-Candy realmente necesitaba saberlo- mencionó el rubio seriamente.

La chica se recostó y se abrazó a la cintura del joven, y muy dulcemente dijo -Preferí seguir adelante, y me venció el fuerte impulso de buscarte. Suelo ser impulsiva, no se sí eso sea correcto, creo que la Sra. Elroy tiene razón soy atolondrada-

-Candy pequeña realmente hacer un viaje de esa índole puede ser riesgoso para una señorita.

Pero que dices Albert, este viaje me fue mucho mejor que cuando viaje de polizón.

¿De polizón dices? mencionó el rubio sorprendido

Si, esa vez conocí a un chico que quería ser capitán de barco, espero que lo haya logrado

Candy eso fue muy peligroso, -y estrechándola fuertemente continuó -, sin embargo gracias al cielo no les pasó nada.

- Además esta vez también cargué con mi amuleto de la suerte mira- y le mostró el broche

-Candy realmente lo has cuidado tan bien, gracias eso significa tanto para mí-

-Albert te puedo preguntar algo-

Si dime

-Cuando me escribiste esa carta donde me pediste que te acompañara terminando tu trabajo ¿aún sigue en pie?-

Jaja jaja ja pero que cosas dices Candy, creo que ahora las cosas se adelantaron estarás conmigo antes que se termine el trabajo jajaja Candy

Y Albert, por que no me lo habías recordado, porque no volviste a mencionarlo, creí que te habías arrepentido.

No es así mi amor, no es así, solo que cuando quería que averiguaras mi amor por tí, me enteré de que Susana había muerto, Candy sería incapaz de ser una molestia en tu camino.

Candy lo miró fijamente, pues lo último que el rubio le dijo la lleno de ternura. Se sentó tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y dulcemente lo incitó incansablemente a buscar su boca, a dibujar sus labios en un jugueteo que los sumergió en un estado de inconciencia, despertando instintos primitivos, donde las mordidas son dulces y la asfixia breve, sin embargo el crujir de la antigua pijama, los regresó ligeramente a la cordura.

-Candy, creo que se rasgó la pijama-

-SÍ creo que fue bajo la manga, no debiste permitirme comer esos pastelillos extra-

No es eso, la pijama es muy vieja.

Y acostándose sobre el pecho de la rubia, obligadamente le expresó

-Candy muy pronto compartiremos el lecho, pero no ahora, eso será cuando absolutamente puedas nómbrame tuyo y yo llamarte mía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su autora Kioko M. Parte XII

Al parecer no ha regresado al camarote, quédense afuera vigilando, quizá no pudo ingresar debido a que estaba cerrado, mmm aunque Molly es escurridiza, ¡!Pobre después de tenerla tanto tiempo oculta es obvio que quisiera salir!

-Mamá, mamá, ahí viene el tío Archie y el amigo de papá-. Avisó Anthony desde la puerta

Papá lo siento Molly se comió la caja y salió-

No te preocupes Stear ella está, bien se donde está; ¡!oye Candy no te preocupes por Molly ella… Candy no lo dejó continuar y exclamó:

-Oh escucho ruido, se esta comiendo las nueces que dejé y abriendo detrás de la cortina … Con que aquí estas señoritAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH … ¡!Una enorme rata! exclamó Candy

¡!Que dices Candy ¡!

Oh es una rata

¡!Pero como ahh!

Y los de mantenimiento que estaban en pos de la rata, -¡!aahh creo que la encontramos vamos ¡!-

…..

Después de confundir a Molly y ahora saber su paradero Candy y los demás iban camino al desayunador

Mientras caminaban el corazón de Terry latía fuerte y tristemente, -la pecosa no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo atolondrada, no se si pueda continuar, sabía que este viaje sería difícil, pero no creí que tal vez perdería mi vida en el intento…. Candy….

-Señor Terry, ¿me puede devolver a Molly después del desayuno?, debe extrañarme!

Claro Anthony, sabes descubrí que le gustan los bombones

Mm rico bombones y.. ¿nos puede obsequiar a Stear y a mí algunos? ¡sabe amo los bombones!

Si claro…- no cabe duda que el pequeño heredó el carisma de ambos- pensó el actor

…!Candy, chicos tardaron tanto deben estar hambrientos!

No tanto mamá, cuando pasamos por la cocina nos comimos unos pastelillos

¡Candy! Mmmmm

El desayuno pasó entre risas, jugos derramados, vegetales abandonados, algún regaño y más risas

-¡!¿Realmente se te ocurrió poner nueces como señuelo Candy?!-, dijo divertida Paty

¡!Lo peor es que Candy, en vez de ardilla condujo a una rata a su camarote!- contestó Archie poniéndose una mano en la cara en señal de vergüenza

-Jajajaja- se escuchó la dulce y sensual risa del actor -!eso fue muy divertido, ver la cara de la pecosa cuando descubrió a la rata jajajaja ¡!..

Jajajajaja todos rieron

Es verdad mamá fue muy divertido

¡!Mmmm ¡! atinó a expresar la rubia con su cara fingida de indignación

-Pero eso no hubiera sucedido si Molly se hubiera quedado en casa desde un principio- respondió juguetonamente a Anthony

¡¿Terry puedes creerlo?, ¡!Molly viajó de incógnita desde Inglaterra, estuvo más de un mes en América y justo ayer descubrimos que alguien la tenía oculta,- explicó Archie

Cuando decía esto Steary Anthony se hicieron chiquitos en sus sillas.

Jajajaja No me sorprende conocí al mapache de una traviesa señorita que vivió en el Real Colegio San Pablo contestó el moreno

¿Un mapache dice señor Terry?

!Así es ¡! Ammm vivía de incognito y viajó a Inglaterra!

….Clint fue una buena compañía….- respondió nostálgica Candy

Mamá! ¿entonces papá no fue el único en viajar con Poupet?

Jajajajajaja rieron todos

Realmente Albert y Candy son el uno para el otro jajaja, exclamó Archie quien inmediatamente se puso serio debido al alcance de sus palabras

¡!I ..I..N..C..O..M..O..D..O.!

¡!Ahh creo que estas galletas son horneadas Annie, ¡!

-Creo que sí Paty-

¡!¿Señor Terry ya podemos ir por Molly?!

Será mejor que vayamos Candy te acompañaré.. dijo Paty

Terry devolvió a Molly, que en efecto se puso alegre al mirar a su amo, posteriormente el actor y Candy se alejaron un poco mientras que Paty cuidaba a los niños que jugaban con la ardilla.

Se acercaron a una de los barandales del barco y en silencio observaron el azulado mar.

El clima de anoche era muy frio, pero conforme avanza el barco se vuelve más templado- dijo Candy cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del clima.

-Candy a diferencia tuya, siento más frio que nunca.-

La dama volteó a mirarlo con un dejo de culpa.

-Sabes Candy desde hace tanto que no voy a Londres.-

Candy miró el horizonte y recordó la razón por la que el actor dejó el viejo continente.

-Nunca te agradecí haber dejado tu lugar en el San Pablo, por mí.-

No tienes porque, elegí un camino que me llevó a ser quien soy, sin estirpes, ni imposiciones, creo que soy yo quien te debe agradecer.

Realmente has brillado Terry, cuando veo noticias tuyas del éxito que has logrado me alegro tanto por ti, porque realmente amas lo que haces.

-Ahora sé que es lo único que me queda- contestó desafiante

Te equivocas Terry, amas tanto la vida que por eso has llegado tan lejos, fuiste quien una vez me dijo que estamos vivos que tenemos que vivir, que hay que mirar a nuestro alrededor, y eso has hecho has seguido adelante por que amas la vida.

También a ti Candy

No lo creo, pienso que amas un recuerdo.

¡¿Cómo puedes saber lo que amo o no?¡

Es más fácil de lo que parece, hace tiempo me llego tu carta

¡¿Que dices?! Exclamo Terry aterrado

Así es para esa entonces mi corazón había sanado, sin embargo cuando la leí, realmente la intriga me invadió y me sentí culpable por haber seguido adelante con apoyo, calidez y dulzura, me sentí culpable por que tú estabas solo, por que no lo habías superado, pero cuando analicé las cosas me di cuenta que no amabas a Candy que amabas un recuerdo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

En la carta escribiste que planeabas buscarme, entonces entendí que tu vida estaba hecha que seguías adelante, que no era necesaria mi presencia, pues dudabas, sí resultaba necesario o no que me enterara de tus sentimientos.

Candy tuve miedo, de saber que ya no me amaras …y ahora veo que no me equivoqué; y yo que creí que cuidar de Albert todo el tiempo era duro, pero realmente la pasaron bien.

Te equivocas Terry fueron tiempos difíciles, cuando regrese de Nueva York solo Dios y él saben lo que sufrí, lo que lloré, pasó mucho tiempo para que sanara mi corazón, me esforcé para no pensar en ti, pues tu recuerdo me hacia tanto daño, conoces a Albert y sabes que él sería incapaz de aprovecharse.

Pues ahora pienso que no lo conocí como creía.

Sabes Terry fue él quien supo que estabas en Rockstown y me envió a buscarte.

¡!Pero que estas diciendo!

Así es cuando dejaste la compañía de Stanford y a Susana, realmente creí que vendrías a buscarme, pero aun no madurabas, te refugiaste en el alcohol como otras veces y el me envió a ti pues sabía que sufrías, me envió a ti para que fuéramos felices juntos.

Entonces Candy ¿por que no me hablaste?, ¿porque no me buscaste?.

Lo mismo te preguntó Terry por que cuando dejaste Brodway ¿por que no me hablaste?, ¿porque no me buscaste?, pero Terry ambos sabemos la respuesta. Mi herida estaba siendo sanada y tú la habías elegido a ella

¡!Bien sabes por que la elegí!

Terry la elegiste desde antes que fuera a Nueva York, sabes te diré lo que me repetí tantas veces cuando la elegiste sabias que nuestra vida juntos había muerto y fuiste tú quien me dijo que los muertos no regresan que hay que seguir, que nosotros estamos vivos, y así lo hice Terry, seguí viviendo. Terry no tiene sentido mirar al pasado, para entender que amas un recuerdo, pues después Susana ya no estaba y tenías planes, una vida hecha.

-Creo que merezco esto por mi indecisión y Albert supo aprovecharlo ¿o es que acaso ya estaban juntos antes que enviara la carta?-

No Terry, no estábamos juntos, más bien Él fue quien siempre me alentó a buscar mi felicidad creyendo que eras tu, me impulsó a buscarte, me hablaba de ti, de que ahora que Susana no estaba por fin sería feliz, pero Terry yo ya no ..….

Candy realmente sí creo conocer a ese Albert, preocupándose por otros encima de sí mismo.

Un silencio apacible reino por un momento…

Seguramente él los estará esperando en Southampton

A sí es tiene más de un mes que viajamos a América… no pudo acompañarnos; has de saber que la situación financiera esta pasando por dificultades desde hace algunos años y conoces lo responsable que es.

Y dime Terry ¿puedo saber que te ha hecho regresar a Inglaterra?

Mi padre Candy, él se encuentra bastante enfermo me dicen que agoniza, yo necesito PAZ y Él también la merece, todos la merecemos.

Y una vez más gracias Candy

-¿Y eso por qué?-

No la conocía hasta que la viví aquella vez en Escocia, con mi madre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro como olvidar ¿Por cierto como se encuentra ella?

Bastante bien, sabes también se sentirá triste cuando le confiese que te vi.

Terry lo siento yo no…

-No Candy, no es necesario explicar, ¿pero dime que hacías en América?

Es triste también, de hecho mi viaje tuvo el mismo motivo que tiene el tuyo.

-¿A sí?—

Sí la Señorita Pony, ¿la recuerdas? una de mis maestras del Hogar, bueno ella ya era bastante mayor y se encontraba muy enferma, partió al tercer día que llegue del viaje, fue muy triste realmente era tan amada por tantos, fue tan buena, dedicó su vida a los seres más vulnerables los niños, sobretodo niños huérfanos a los que brindó amor y dulzura de madre. Ella decía que necesitaba descansar, lo merecía realmente.

Lo siento tanto Candy yo no sabía que….

No tienes por que sentirlo, ciertamente se fue una mujer excepcional que dejó sembrado en cada niño y ahora algunos adultos las bondades que ofrecen al alma el perdón, la fortaleza, la humildad y la fe en Dios, no podía brindarnos riquezas, o lujos pero nos ofreció algo mejor y sé que la paz con la que ella se marchó no tiene igual.

Tienes razón Candy , la paz y el perdón son algo invaluable y si ella lo sembró en ti, también le debo las gracias y mis oraciones por su alma, que seguramente ya tiene un lugar asegurado en lo alto.

Candy con los ojos humedecidos veía el horizonte con tanta paz, después de hablar con Terry su alma se había quitado un peso con el que había cargado algunos años.

-Terry aún con el corazón herido, también sentía su alma ligera, se sentía libre y después de creer que el encuentro con su padre sería difícil, una energía sin igual inundo su ser, quería también ser instrumento de perdón y de paz, que sentido tiene el orgullo, el linaje y las riquezas, no le importaría llegar a casa de su padre y ser rechazado, lo conseguiría hablaría con él y dos almas se harían ligeras.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su autora Kioko M. Parte XIII

…. Mientras tanto en Londres….

Sr. William puede tomarse desde hoy la tarde, su agenda quedó libre.

Gracias George, pero quiero terminar con los pendientes

Señor debe descansar, no estaría bien que llegase a enfermar.

Sabes George prefiero estar aquí que llegar a la casa vacía, además a partir de mañana ten por seguro que me verás muy poco, -dijo esto mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía-

Señor me gustaría acompañarlo a recibir a la Señora y al pequeño Anthony

Claro, te apuesto que también te echan de menos, sabes George no cabe duda que Molly viajó con ellos, no la he podido encontrar por ningún lado, espero no les haya causado muchos problemas.

Lo dudo señor.

Es que no es tan quieta como Poupet y recordó …

Flash Back

Realmente madrugaste Candy, pero no debiste ir a arreglar las rosas, el jardinero podría ofenderse

Hablé con Él y con mucho tacto le dije que me permitiera ayudarlo sólo con los rosales, y a Él no le molestó en absoluto. Además Poupet me hizo compañía, sabes es tan dócil y juguetona como su madre

- Sí es excelente compañera-

¿ Bert la biblioteca de esta casa también es enorme y dime has leído todos estos libros?

-La mayoría –

Mira que colección tan elegante es de !¡William Shakespeare! Otelo, Hamlet, Macbeth, Sueño de una noche de verano !Ohh Romeo y Julieta!

Sabes Pequeña cuando me contaste que no podrías ir al festival de mayo, recordé aquél baile que los Capuleto habían organizado y Romeo disfrazado, aún siendo un Montesco pudo asistir, así que como sabía lo mucho que deseabas ir, y conociéndote me pareció una excelente idea enviarte esos disfraces.

-Gracias Bert, realmente fue un lindo detalle-

Sabes que suerte que no me inspiré en Troya jajajaja hubiera enviado un traje de caballo

-¡!Albert ¡! ,

Jajajajaja, No es verdad Candy.

Lo sé, pero esa vez te vi tan desanimado cuando te conté que se me había prohibido asistir al festival. ¿Estabas desilusionado de mí, por no ser una dama?

Claro que no pequeña, defender a una amiga y a la amiga de tu amiga, mi amor por favor, siempre he sabido que eres una gran dama.

Gracias, y te digo algo realmente me hubiera gustado verte en traje.

¿Ah si?

Definitivamente me hubieras sorprendido si hubieras aparecido con tu traje de príncipe.

Candy sabes que no es un traje de príncipe, es el atuendo escoces y…..

Toc Toc, señor el desayuno esta servido

Candy mi amor es mejor que bajemos, además quieres venir conmigo a las oficinas ¿no?

Eh si

Una vez en el desayuno..

Sabes Bert, es mejor que mande una carta al Hospital y decirle que por el momento no llegaré, aunque pedí mis vacaciones; la próxima semana retornaré a mis actividades y…

¿Segura que vas a retornar Candy?- Dijo Albert serio.

Ah, pues creo que no, pero no puedo dejarlas cosas de esa manera, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, necesitan saber que estoy haciendo…..

Entonces es mejor que hoy te quedes a escribir esas cartas y mañana puedes acompañarme.

Desayunaron tranquilos y un poco nerviosos los dos.

Candy es mejor que me vaya sabes la puntualidad en Inglaterra es cuestión de vida o muerte, no puedo ser yo quien ponga el mal ejemplo.

Claro Bert te estaré esperando.

¡Candy mi amor quizá regrese hasta tarde!

Transcurrió el día y Candy intentaba escribir, tratar de dar noticias tan buenas y repentinas, era más difícil de lo que pareciera. Ammmm —como empezar-ammm

-Señorita Candy- -Si adelante, Elsa- -Le llegó esta nota señorita- -Muchas gracias-

_Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_

_¿Quieres oír de nuevo el sonido de los caracoles?_

_Te veo cerca del árbol más alto de la propiedad._

Es de Albert, y no le puso remitente jejeje – la rubia salió de la mansión muy contenta y se encontró a poupet, ¿el árbol más alto? ammm ahí, ven vamos Poupet acompáñame.

Llegó al árbol y empezó a escuchar el sonido de la gaita que se venía acercando…

Ohhh je je je Oh Albert es maravilloso.- exclamó Candy emocionada

Albert quien portando orgullosamente su kilt[i], sin detener la melodía siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde la rubia.

Oh Albert es realmente maravilloso

¿Quién es Albert? preguntó el rubio tiernamente

¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? respondió Candy un poco sorprendida y le siguió el juego,

-entonces ¿Quién eres?-

¿Quién crees que soy? –expresó él -

Creo que eres un príncipe- dijo Candy divertida

Entonces soy el príncipe que vive en esta Colina, amm bueno exactamente no es una colina, pero…

Y la rubia interrumpiendo al caballero celta, se dejó vencer por el impulso de abrazarlo, y dulcemente le murmuró: -Desde que te conocí me pregunté tantas veces ¿Qué será de esa persona alegre que conocí en la colina? ¿Dónde se encontrará el chico rubio que tocaba la gaita? Porque sabes desde ese día siempre he soñado contigo, siempre he pensado en ti día y noche, mi añorado príncipe-

En ese caso, en donde quiera que me encuentre ya no tendrás que preguntarte que ha sucedido conmigo, (arrodillándose y colocando un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda continuó) por que con este símbolo que completa nuestro compromiso, muy pronto nuestros sueños serán uno, mis días y mis noches serán tuyas, tus días y tus noches será mías, nuestro camino será el mismo, y lo que ha sucedido conmigo, es que te pertenezco desde ahora y hasta que mis días se apaguen.

Mi príncipe de la colina, creo que se te perdió esto desde la última vez que nos vimos, y acariciando sus manos le entregó el broche.

Y el príncipe besando suave y amorosamente las manos de la dama, se lo devolvió, sabes pequeña de bellos ojos verdes, lo has cuidado mejor que yo, así que por el momento síguelo conservando, y el día que te lo pida, será para entregarlo al sucesor de nuestra descendencia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

[i] Traje escoces.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no son míos corresponden a su respectivos autores

Nota aclaratoria. Disculpen por no aclararlo en el capitulo anterior pero las frases: ¿Qué será de esa persona alegre que conocí en la colina? O ¿Dónde se encontrará el chico rubio que tocaba la gaita? Fueron tomadas de la traducción de la canción **Akogare No Hito** del Ova de Candy, muchas frases que aquí escribo, son tomadas de los mismos personajes, solo que les voy dando forma y seguimiento en mi imaginación, PD les recomiendo escuchar la canción es linda (esta subtitulada).

Parte XIV

Mientras que Albert en Inglaterra recordaba; Candy y Terry hablaban; y los niños jugaban ….

¡! Paty!, perdón por retrasarme, sabes le prometí a Candy que cuidaría de Anthony, para que pudieran hablar, pero me entretuve con Emy, por cierto ¿los chicos no han causado problemas?

Oh Annie no te preocupes, ellos están tranquilos.

-Un silencio prevaleció unos momentos-

Paty aún no puedo creer que teníamos días viajando en el mismo barco y no habíamos coincidido con Terry.

Annie, ¡!Así es la forma de actuar de Terry ¡!¿recuerdas como en el San Pablo se desaparecía?, quería pasar desapercibido, pero por su mala fama siempre se le identificaba, ahora solo quiere pasar de incógnito , pero debido a la gran fama que ha logrado.

Tienes razón Paty, y también pienso que pese a su fuerte carácter y la actitud desinteresada que nos presenta, realmente la esta pasando mal.

Annie tienes razón, pero como dices es un chico con agallas, sí yo, que no me considero valiente pude salir adelante, he logrado sanar y también he vuelto a amar, aprendido que podemos ser felices en la medida en que sabemos olvidar.

Paty pero si realmente eres muy valiente, una maestra con muchas agallas y das lo mejor de ti a tus alumnos,.

Gracias Annie , jajajaja me haces sonrojar. -

…. y una vez más el silencio se hizo presente….

Solo que creo que ni Candy ni Terry se imaginaron volverse a encontrar después de tantos años, han de sentirse, no lo sé "raros". ¿Crees que aun sienta algo por Candy?

No lo sé, Annie quizá cariño, lo de ellos fue tan inestable, que se vio reflejado después de la muerte de Susana, ninguno hizo nada por reencontrarse.

Pero Paty ambas sabíamos que el corazón de Candy ya estaba ocupado.

Je je je je creo que tienes razón, sin embargo déjame decirte que en esa época era muy difícil para mí dar consejos, aún me sentía vacía, pero la pase mal viendo lo que a Candy le sucedía, Susana había muerto y sin noticias de Terry y luego Albert se marchaba, a veces desconozco a Candy, sufre sola teniéndonos.

Tienes razón Paty, Candy cree que nos ayuda evitando contar sus problemas, y no se da cuenta, que nos angustiamos más viéndola cargar con todo ella sola.

Pero déjame confiarte un secreto Annie

-Dime Paty-

La amistad de Candy puede ser extravagante, y tan insólita la forma en que nos hace participes en su vida…..

FLASH BACK

¡!Paty!

¡!Candy!

Ahhhh Candy, !Que alegría encontrarte aquí en Londres! ¿Pero que sorpresa y dime que haces aquí? Ciertamente me sorprendes Candy

Oh Paty considero que es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, por que es una larga historia,

Claro, mejor acompáñame a casa ya casi es hora del té, sabes tengo un mes en Londres y tu ni siquiera sabías, desde ese día del picnic con los chicos te perdí la pista y solo me entero de ti por Annie ¿Candy qué no somos amigas?

Claro que sí Paty, ¿por qué lo dices?

En serio Candy pues tenía el conocimiento de que pretendías ir a Nueva York, - ¿Candy dime que pasó?

Oh Paty realmente lo siento, no quiero abrumarlos con mis problemas.

Esta muy mal lo que haces, viajar sola, no avisarle a nadie del viaje ¡Candy no nos hagas esto! Al menos nos hubieras avisado que vendrías, cuando llegaste hubiera ido por ti

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y lloraron un poco.

Tienes razón Paty, lo lamento mucho, pero en verdad no sabía que estabas aquí.

¿Entonces nos vamos a casa?, estar aquí platicando a media calle no es muy apropiado Candy.

Tienes razón, pero antes acompáñame a las oficinas de Albert a decirle que iré contigo

¿Las oficinas de Albert?, bueno siquiera él siempre esta al pendiente de ti, que bueno que estas con él

Ahhh sí así es. Dijo la rubia un poco incomoda.

¿Ya conocías las oficinas Paty?

Claro ellos tienen algunos negocios con mi familia

-Una vez en la oficina….

Candy, hola regresaste pronto, ¿te hizo bien el aire fresco?

Paty hola que tal que gusto verte

Si Albert lo mismo digo

Albert iré con Paty a su casa, si gustas por la tarde puedes venir a acompañarnos

¡Candy, creo que eso le corresponde decirlo a Paty!

Oh, Albert, sabes que no hay problema en casa siempre eres bienvenido.

Bueno en ese caso las veo cuando salga del trabajo.

En el camino Candy no habló del repentino compromiso, ni el porqué estaba ahí. Hablaron del clima, del 6°aniversario luctuoso de la Abuela Marta, de lo divertido que la pasaron cuando ella vivía y de lo mucho que la extrañaban

Pero dime ¿Cuando llegaste?, dijo Paty tomando el té

Contando hoy, pues tengo cuatro días en Londres.

Y Candy ¿Sólo Albert sabía que vendrías a Inglaterra?, dijo Paty poniendo su cara de (uuhhh Candy pillina )

No Paty todo fue tan repentino, que hasta tuve que vender las peinetas que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños ¡!Realmente lo lamento Paty!

Candy, no te preocupes, si quieres te vuelvo a regalar otras, lo que sí me molesta es que nos hagas a un lado, no confíes en nosotros, y te expongas de esa manera.

Paty lo siento, pero es que …bueno como empezar… …. pensaba ir a Nueva York como suponías, pero NO para regresar con Terry, más bien pensaba despedirme de él dijo la rubia, y Albert otra vez se iba, partía a Inglaterra… Paty…. yo amo a Albert… cerró sus ojos y recordó los bellos momentos recién vividos, abrió los ojos esperando verla cara de sorpresa de Paty

¿Y él ya lo sabe?

¿No te sorprende saberlo?

Claro que no Candy, es tan obvio, pero dime ¿Y él ya lo sabe?.

Sí Paty y sabes Él también me ama, y me ama mucho soy tan feliz Paty!

Me alegro tanto por ustedes, que bueno que por fin hayan aclarado las cosas, verdaderamente tardaron tanto, incluso Annie, Archie y yo pensamos que se casarían antes que ellos.

Pero que dices Paty, dijo poniéndose muy ruborizada, -pero en ese caso Paty, serás la primera en saberlo, y créeme realmente no los hacemos a un lado pues mañana pensábamos mandarles un telegrama y hablarles por teléfono, aunque dudo que Archie y Annie puedan venir, ya casi esta por llegar el bebé; Albert y yo tenemos pensado viajar a Escocia la próxima semana, ¡!y tu sí tienes que acompañarnos para ser nuestra madrina en la boda!

Paty que estaba tomando un sorbo de té, al terminar de escuchar esto …. FUHHHHH arrojó de su boca un disparó de té debido a la noticia

¡!¿pero que dices Candy la siguiente semana?!¿ No creen que es muy pronto?

Pero Paty, tu misma me acabas de decir que nos tardamos tanto en estar juntos.

Definitivamente son bastante excéntricos, sin embargo será un honor acompañarlos, aunque Annie y Archie estarán muy molestos cuando se enteren que no pudieron esperar. ¡!Oh Candy ¿como pueden vivir con tanta adrenalina?, realmente nacieron para estar juntos! Candy es verdad no lo había notado, tu anillo es bellísimo!

¡!¿Verdad que si Paty! Ciertamente es muy bello, este anillo, perteneció a la mamá de Albert, y anteriormente a su abuela, y antes que a ella, fue de su bisabuela, y a….. bueno lleva generaciones en su familia.

Candy te das cuenta volverás a ser miembro de los Andrew, aunque ahora la posición que tendrás es distinta, ahora será superior a la de…. ¡la Sra. Elroy!.-Dijo Paty bastante asustada llevándose las manos a la boca.

Candy también abrió los ojos, pues cuando lo habló con Albert se sentía tan segura que nada importaba, pero ahora analizándolo de esa manera, realmente sintió escalofríos.

Paty, tienes razón estaba tan absorta en lo bello que se siente ser amada que no había analizado todo lo que conlleva estar a la cabeza de una familia como lo son los Andrew.

Candy sé que lo harás bien, eres una chica inteligente, preparada, has estudiado tanto y te has desempeñado dentro de los mejores en tu profesión, si eres jefa de enfermeras, eres directamente responsable de ellas y de las cuales, depende la vida y la muerte de muchas personas, cuanto más puedes ser jefa de una gran familia como lo es el Clan Andrew, lo harás bien, y que decir de temple, nunca he conocido a una mujer con tantas agallas como las tuyas y con tan buen corazón, es más Candy te podría decir que estas sobre-calificada para el puesto. Explicó detallada y confiadamente Paty.

Señorita O' Bryan, el Sr. Andrew ha llegado.

Hágalo pasar por favor

Albert entró a la sala de estar un poco apenado ante la reacción de Paty, por que seguramente Candy ya había contado todo.

Oh Albert estoy tan contenta por ustedes, ambos merecen esta vida juntos, y es un honor para mí ser madrina de la Unión del Cimiento Principal del Clan Andrew ¡! Oh dicho con estas palabras verdaderamente suena muy delicado el asunto! Dijo ruborizada Paty

Muchas gracias Paty, sinceramente es bastante gratificante tu apoyo.

Y bien quedan pocos días, así que hay que trabajar muy duro esta semana

Paty esto será muy sencillo, no esperamos tantos invitados, solo los testigos y padrinos,.

Lo sé sin embargo el vestido, hay muchos detalles por cubrir. Así que Candy mañana a primera hora empezaremos a ultimar detalles.

A primera hora dices Paty!

No te preocupes yo misma te despertaré, porque no creerás que vas a poder regresar a la villa Andrew, eso no mis futuros ahijados.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**


	15. Chapter 15

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tienes razón Paty, pues Candy hace de nuestra vida un mar de emociones, realmente es única, te confieso algo, hace mucho tiempo en el Hogar de Pony cuando éramos aún niñas , un día me sentí muy triste; entonces Candy organizó un picnic lejos del hogar, incluso se llevó el vino de consagrar de la Señorita Pony, jajajaja realmente terminamos muy mareadas.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices Annie?-

Claro Paty, es de los recuerdos más emocionantes que tengo de mi niñez.

Jajajajaja, me hubiera tanto haberlas conocido antes.

La señorita Pony era tan buena que no nos retó debidamente, consideró que sí Stear hiciera se le castigaría severamente.

Son niños Annie

¡!Tía Annie, Tía Annie, Stear se esta comiendo los bombones de Molly, los sacó de su caja!

Stear no hagas eso hijo, podrías enfermar no es higiénico!

¡Anthony también hizo lo mismo mamá!

¡Tony!

Tía lo siento ¡ah! ¿cree que le podríamos pedir más bombones al señor Terry?!

No lo creo por que….!chicos! ¡chicos! !chicos vuelvan aquí!

No te preocupes Annie yo los alcanzaré…

Vamos Emy tendremos que alcanzarlos, pero a nuestro paso, aunque ellos siempre están a las prisas…

…

**FLASH BACK**

¡!Que dices Archie, que esta en Londres ! Entonces Candy no se fue a Nueva York, ¡!Dios

Realmente es impredecible!

Eso no es todo Annie, amm ehh ¿como te digo? mejor lee el telegrama que mandó Albert.

_Candy. Aquí. Londres. Nos Casamos. Próxima. Semana Escocia. Feliz. Albert_

¡No entiendo! Candy y Albert se casan ¿O.o?

Sí al parecer eso da a entender el mensaje.

¡Entonces tenemos que ir Archie!

Pero Annie falta poco más de un mes para la llegada del bebé es muy arriesgado

¿Archie, y ya te comunicaste con Albert por ese aparato el…?

El teléfono, …lo intente pero no es tan fácil, es muy complicado, la operadora intentó ajustar la llamada, sin embargo no se logró, además llegó el nefasto de Daniel, su presencia es realmente insoportable, con lo entrometido que es.

Ya veo, entonces los Leagan están en Chicago, porque escuche a la Sra. Elroy , que recibiría visitas.

Es mejor que nos vayamos a…

Disculpe Señor y Señora Cornwell, Madame Elroy les llama al salón azul.

Gracias, en un momento vamos.

Annie demasiado tarde, creo que ya están aquí.

…

Que tal Annie, que diga señora Cornwell, pero mírate estas enorme, querida que mal, al parecer no creo que puedas recuperar tu figura verdaderamente estas enorme,

Hola Elisa a mi también me da gusto verte

Vamos Elisa, que creías, que la cigüeña traía a los niños de París, ella pronto tendrá un bebé, nuestro bebé.

Sí lo sé espero que se parezca a ti Archie, porque bien sabemos que de los Britter no heredará nada jajajaja, tú hijo tendrá rasgos de los desconocidos progenitores de tu esposa la huérfana.

Elisa te prohíbo que le hables así a mí esposa o si no…

O sí no que Archie, la abofetearas, por que al parecer desde que te rodeas de huérfanas tus modales han empeorado.

Vete al demonio Neal. Y tomándolo de la camisa y a poco tiempo de propinarle unos buenos puñetazos…

¡!Basta Archibald! No tolero que te comportes de esa manera con los miembros de la familia

¡!Tía Elroy, Tía Elroy, al parecer Archie se ha vuelto un salvaje.

Sabe que Tía tiene razón mejor nos retiramos mi esposa y yo, con su permiso.

¡Archibald! No le puedes dar a esta anciana unos momentos de paz en compañía de su familia, solo eso les pido, bastantes problemas tenemos como para desquebrajar la unión de la familia, pues el Clan de los Andrew por generaciones ha….

Oh no Annie ahí vienen sus discursos… dijo Archie muy quedamente a su esposa.

Después de un rato…..

Así es tía él es banquero al igual que su padre, provienen de una muy buena familia, aun no hemos puesto fecha para anunciar el compromiso, pero créame tía será muy pronto.

Me alegro tanto por ti hija te has convertido en una dama muy bella, y nada me hace más feliz que saber que nuestra familia se vuelve a expandir, a pesar de las terribles perdidas que nos ha dejado el destino. Solo que….

Tía, se refiere a la trascendencia del apellido Andrew, oh para nosotros también resulta bastante difícil, sabe querida tía tengo magnificas amigas que son distinguidísimas damas de sociedad que dejarían muy en alto la continuidad del Clan Andrew

Sentados en uno de los finos muebles escuchando la conversación de las damas, Annie sentada tomando el té y Archie apoyando todo el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano, en señal de profundo aburrimiento, se dirige a su esposa ….—Ni se imaginan Annie ni se imaginan—

Lamentó dejarlas Elisa, Madame Elroy, pero necesito ir a descansar.

…

Ves Archie tenemos que ir a Escocia a acompañar a Candy y a Albert, aún no sé como lo comunicaran a la tía ni que reacción habrá, esto me pone muy nerviosa.

Annie no es bueno que te alteres,

Por eso, para mi tranquilidad es mejor estar ahí,

Tienes razón, solo que no quiero arriesgarte.

Además Archie sería estupendo que nuestro bebé nazca en tu patria y en la de tu familia, ya bastante tengo con las injurias de Elisa sobre nuestro hijo.

Annie no puedes dejarte llevar por las tonterías que esa mujer hace o dice, aunque realmente quiero estar con Albert y Candy. mmmm, mira ahh ya sé mañana mandaré un telegrama a Albert para confirmar nuestra asistencia, que nos esperen, y para no arriesgarnos llevaremos un médico con nosotros, que te parece ese doctor con el que Albert se frecuenta tanto.

- ¡El Doctor Martín!-. Dijo Annie entusiasmada

Muy bien entonces empaca tus cosas, por si te llegan a preguntar diles que visitaras a tus padres

Que dices Candy que Annie y Archie estarán aquí, oh realmente es muy irresponsable viajar en la condición de Annie. – expreso Paty-

Yo también lo creo, pero dice Archie que un médico viene con ellos, eso me tranquiliza sabes.

Aún no lo se Candy, roguemos a la Virgen que Annie llegue con bien, expuso Paty quien notaba a la rubia preocupada

¿Candy te sucede algo?

Sí Paty, hoy Albert enviará el comunicado del matrimonio a los miembros del Clan

Oh Candy, ¿no que solo sería algo sencillo?

Eso mismo le dije, sin embargo al ser el patriarca hay protocolos con los que debe de cumplir-

Pero sí hay protocolos Candy no es una descortesía avisarles ahora.

Lo mismo pensé, sin embargo los escoceses tienen costumbres diferentes y entre ellas hay una en la que se les _avisa a los familiares quince días antes de la boda**[1]**. _

Vaya en ese caso Candy tenemos un poco más de tiempo.

Así es Paty, al parecer la ceremonia será en el Castillo perteneciente al Clan Andrew, cerca de un poblado llamado Glasgow , ¿Paty me acompañarías unos días antes de la ceremonia?

Claro Candy recuerda que soy tu amiga.

….

Madame Elroy Buenos días.

Buenos días Richard, que gusto verte, como has crecido te has convertido en todo un caballero, y dime ¿tus padres se encuentran en América?.

No Madame Elroy, ellos están en Irlanda, una hermana de mi madre se encuentra enferma.

¿Y bien Richard que te hace visitar a esta anciana?

Bueno llegó esta mañana a las oficinas un comunicado de Sir William con asuntos relacionados al Clan, y, al parecer soy el indicado en venir a entregarlo,

Muy bien pero ¿Qué hay de Archibald, él no se presentó hoy?

Me parece que Archibald dejó dicho que partiría con los Britter.

Entonces, por el momento Richard tu estas a cargo aquí en Chicago.

Así parece Madame Elroy.

Me podrías hacer un favor Richard.

Claro Madame dígame.

Puedes leer el comunicado, no traigo mis anteojos y mi vista no es la misma

Claro…..

Sra. Elroy su sobrina Elisa – Dijo la dama de servicio -

Hágala pasar.

Tía abuela, Tia abuela, buenos días yo…. Hola Richard no sabía que nos visitabas, porque tiene tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo Elisa melosamente al caballero.

Buenos días señorita Elisa el motivo de mi visita es un comunicado de Sir. William.

Así es Elisa, y Richard continúa por favor

_Miembros respetables del antiguo, y honorable Clan Andrew, perteneciente a los Highlands,_

_Siguiendo las tradiciones de nuestros antepasados, en fecha precisa, se les convoca a presenciar la legitimación con el derecho escoces y divino la continuidad lineal del Clan._

_Las heroicas y gaélicas tierras de Glasgow, donde surge nuestra identidad, será el lugar donde se trazará una unión más para extender el linaje en la perpetuidad del tiempo._

_Sir. William Albert Andrew._

¡Que Estas diciendo Richard, Estas seguro que eso lo mandó William!

¡Tía Elroy, sinceramente no entendí nada!

Madame Elroy, así es al parecer fue enviado a todos las familias pertenecientes al Clan

¡No puede ser William siempre tomado decisiones sin consultar!

¡Tía sigo sin entender a que se refiere el Tio Abuelo!

Oh Elisa William planea casarse.

¡¿Casarse dices?! ¿Pero cuando?¿como? ¿Dónde? ¡!¿ Y CON QUIÉN?!

La cara de la señora Elroy al escuchar la última pregunta de Elisa, se petrificó, una ira la invadió y gritó:

¡Archibald! ¡Archibald! Él sabía de esto y se marchó Richard por favor localiza a Archibald y ponme en contacto con él y también con George y con William!

Tía no se alarme a menos que…. ¡!Candy! ¡!esa perr%"#$!

¡no la invoques Elisa! !No la invoques! ! No la menciones, por favor!

Oh tía debemos hacer algo.

Señora Elroy sí me disculpa, trataré de ponerme en Contacto con los señores

Madame Elroy, tiene una llamada.

.. Hola…

Oh Tía Elroy soy yo Sara, acaba de llegarnos un comunicado del Tío Abuelo, y al parecer se casa, usted no nos había hablado nada al respecto.

Así es Sara yo también desconocía las intenciones de William.

Pero Tía no se indica ni con quien se enlazará el Clan, el comunicado pretende hacer relevancia a la perpetuidad del Clan, sin embargo minimiza detalles.

Sara al ser William el patriarca de la familia, las explicaciones a los miembros que no sean del consejo salen sobrando, y su posición le confiere cualquier decisión, sin embargo me va a escuchar.

Oh Tía han pasado terribles pensamientos en mi cabeza desde que me entere, hoy mismo partiré a Chicago, es necesario discutir esta situación, y si es lo que imagino debemos hacer algo al respecto.

Muy bien Sara, pero no podemos actuar impulsivamente sin saber a fondo las acciones de William, primero investigaré…..

Era mamá verdad Tía Elroy

Así es Elisa , ella viaja hoy para discutir este asunto.

Tía cree que esa maldita huérfana este involucrada

Elisa solo al mencionarlo haces que las fuerzas en mi cuerpo desaparezcan.

Sabe hay que preguntar si esa mujer se encuentra en su trabajo, al parecer esta en un hospital de Laekwood.

….Horas mas tarde…

Señora Elroy, lamento informarle que no he podido ponerme en contacto con Archibald o George, ni mucho menos con Sir. William.

Gracias Richard sin embargo sigue intentando.

Tía estoy enterada que Candy se encuentra de vacaciones, y no saben nada al respecto, será mejor que vayamos al Hogar Pony a investigar.

Días después…

¡!Hermana María Señorita Pony!, el auto del Señor Albert se acerca lo vimos, lo vimos… -gritaban los niños

Oh niños gracias.

Señorita Pony será acaso el Señor Andrew que viene a buscar a Candy, oh si supiera que se fue a Nueva York y no hemos sabido nada más,

Hermana María le doy la palabra con el Sr. Albert no quiero ser yo quien le de el mensaje, sentiría mucho ver su reacción.

Señorita Pony, no me parece justo, mejor seamos ambas quien le digamos.

¡!No es el Sr. Albert.!

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Madame Elroy Andrew, miembro honorable del Clan Andrew.

Sabemos quien es por favor pase señora, le ofrecemos algo, un té, café…- dijo sin poder terminar la Hermana María

No es necesario, me veo obligada en venir aquí para saber el paradero de la enfermera Candice White, quien alguna vez perteneció solo en nombre a nuestra familia, ya que he tratado de investigar por otras partes y nadie me da referencias de ella.

Madame Elroy, lamento si la respuesta que le daré no es de su agrado, pero ella no se encuentra, partió hace algunas semanas.

Y me podría decir a donde fue, por que de su viaje ya estaba enterada.

Madame Elroy, considero que las acciones que haga o deje de hacer Candice desde que desistió de llevar su honorable apellido ya no son su responsabilidad.

Pero que insolencia, claro que la vida de esa mujer no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero cuando sus acciones vulneran al apellido Andrew, entonces sí debo tomar cartas en el asunto.

No entiendo como Candice podría hacer algo así.

Intentando ser nuevamente miembro del Clan y eso no lo voy a permitir, me entiende no lo voy a permitir, no tengo por que dar mas explicaciones a personas como ustedes, solo dígame si Candice fue a Londres.

Madame, disculpe que no pueda contestar su pregunta, pero cuando ella se marchó nunca mencionó nada sobre Londres.

Entonces le exijo que me diga a donde está.

Hermana María contrólese, déjeme hablar .-dijo llanamente la señorita Pony-

Madame Elroy, Candy partió hace poco a Nuva York, y créame si supiéramos sobre algún viaje tan lejos, ella nos lo habría mencionado, así que este tranquila.

….

Así es Elisa dicen que ella no fue a Londres que su viaje fue hacia Nueva York ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo ella ahí?

Claro Tía Elroy seguramente esa depravada fue en busca de Terry

¿De Terry quién es Terry? –dijo la Sra. Elroy intrigada-

¡!El actor de Brodway Terruce Graham! Tía recuerda aquel deshonroso incidente en el Colegio San Pablo, donde amancilló el apellido Andrew quedándose de ver en el establo con un hombre en la noche, pues ese hombre es Terry

Pero que dices Elisa.

Así es mamá, ahora que la pareja de Terry, Susana Marlow ha muerto, ella fue a buscarlo la muy descarada, siempre de trepadora.

Entonces Elisa tendremos que estar tranquilas, sí esa Candice esta con el tal Terry, ¿con quién se casará William?..

Sara, eso lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a Escocia, así que mientras roguemos al cielo que la Decisión que tomó William sea lo mejor para el Clan.

Tía se me hace de mal gusto que el Tio William avise en tan poco tiempo acerca de su boda, es tan descortés y con poca formalidad

Te equivocas Elisa, según las antiguas tradiciones celtas los novios debían avisar solo con quince días de anticipación acerca de su enlace., pero William solo esta a favor de ser el Patriarca y llevar a cabo las tradiciones cuando así le conviene,!Pero me va a oír!.

* * *

[1] article/international-bride-the-scottish-wedding


	16. Chapter 16

**Parte XVI**

**Cady** no era necesario caminar hasta este lugar, mejor hubiéramos seguido esperado en el pueblo, hace bastantes minutos que dejaron de verse casas y edificios, Candy podríamos perdernos, sin embargo este lugar es precioso, mira la naturaleza, las montañas, realmente parece un lugar de ensueño

Es verdad Paty, pero deja apreciar un rato más este bello lugar y volveremos al poblado, realmente Bert nos hubiera acompañado, debo mantener la compostura, pero en pocos días lo veré.

¿Candy?

Dime Paty.

Las personas que están en el camino nos miran extrañamente.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que se les ofrece?

Hola buen día señor mi nombre es Candice White y ella es Paty O´Bryan,

¿Americanas no es así?

Si Candy di que sí, sabes los escoceses con los ingleses no somos del todo amigos.

Si señor venimos de América y vamos rumbo a un castillo cerca de Glasgow, nos dijeron que habría alguien que estaría esperándonos en el pueblo, pero llevamos horas y no vemos a nadie, así que decidimos dar un paseo, es bellísimo este lugar -Dijo la rubia al tosco caballero—

Pues les diré señoritas que anoche se desató una tempestuosa lluvia y seguramente el encargado en venir por ustedes se quedó del otro lado del camino, suele suceder y viendo la hora tal vez lo encuentren en el pueblo en un par de horas.

Me decían que van al Castillo que se encuentra por estas tierras.

Si asi es señor.

Ammmm, Sabían que ese castillo pertenece al Clan predominante de estas tierras, el Clan Andrew.

Sí al parecer eso tenemos entendido señor –contestó la rubia-

Entonces vienen de visita

Sí algo así señor.

¿son invitadas?

¿perdón señor?

Invitadas , seguramente a presenciar el enlace del Patriarca del Clan Andrew

Si así es.

Esto es el colmo, las formalidades afrancesadas que han adoptado últimamente los miembros del Clan dejan fuera nuestro verdadero origen celta.

Candy, ese señor se ve muy rudo, parece molesto.

Es lo que noto Paty.

Entonces americanas que esperan ¿no van a volver al pueblo?

Candy sintiéndose agredida contestó -Señor, este lugar es bellísimo, las montañas son tan verdes, así que queremos apreciar este bello lugar un poco más de tiempo.

Ammmmm- gruño el hombre, ignorándolas se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ha donde se encontraban varios de varones entre ovejas y vacas.

Candy y Paty ignorando también al caballero siguieron caminando, sin embrago el lugar era tan bello, muy verde y fresco, que Candy no pudo guardar sus emociones y expresó fuertemente

Oh Paty deberías venir mira hay tantas ovejas son hermosas! Paty! ¡!Paty ¡! Mira esas flores son maravillosas, de esas no hay en América me encanta este lugar es magnifico- Decía la pecosa mientras reía y corría de un lugar a otro por el hermoso paisaje escoces.

Los hombres no dejaban de verlas con extrañeza,

Candy ¡para! Nos observan rudamente!

El hombre que se habían encontrado se acercó a Paty y expresó -Al parecer a su amiga la pecosa le gustan las ovejas-

Ni que lo diga señor.

¿Sucede algo señor? Preguntó Candy que ya se había acercado a su amiga al ver que el hombre hablaba con ella.

Le estaba diciendo a su amiga que al parecer le gustan las ovejas, sin embargo señorita una cosa es observarlas de lejos y otra es trabajar con animales, pero dudo que mujeres delicadas como ustedes sepan de trabajo rudo

Se equivoca señor, se lo que es tratar con animales, crecí criando y tratando animales, pollitos, cerdos …..

¡Candy, para por favor, estas personas se ven toscas, mejor regresemos!—dijó Paty nerviosamente

Me dijeron que son de América ¿de que parte son exactamente?

De Michigan

Entonces ¿Candy no es así? Dices que te criaste con animales, por lo tanto me supongo que has tratado con toros.

Si señor, dijo Candy valentonamente

Candy es mejor que nos marchemos, Candy

No se preocupe señorita Paty solo quería preguntarle a Candy, lo que sabe del ganado vacuno.

Ahhh – expresaron las chicas aliviadamente.

Mi nombre es Robert Mc Gregor, descendiente Rudolf McGregor, hace mas de medio siglo nuestra familia se integró a la Protección de los Andrew por lo que también soy miembro del Clan

Bueno en Michigan ha de ser muy común tener estos animales.

Así es señor Robert, incluso tengo un amigo que se dedica al ganado, algunas veces lo ayudo a ordeñar a las vacas, la leche es tan fresca y deliciosa

¿Ordeñar dice? Jajajaja me sorprendes Candy, bueno es que sabe este ganado no es originario de nuestras tierras, pero estamos intentando introducirlo, es solo un experimento, para agrandar la crianza, así que la pregunta es ¿como ve a nuestros animales? ¿se ven de buena casta? ¿O cree que nos dieron gato por liebre?

Oh, verdaderamente son bellísimos, esas vacas se les nombra jersey, dan muy buena leche. oh miren esos chicos están intentando lazar al novillo.

Jajajaja realmente los esta haciendo sudar jajajajaja, es muy veloz. -Expresó la rubia divertidamente-

Vamos señorita no se ría no crea que es tan fácil- dijeron los chicos que intentaban capturar al joven toro para marcarlo.

Si gustan caballeros yo lo haré por ustedes

¡!Que dice! -dijeron los jóvenes sorprendidos-

¡Candy no lo hagas es peligroso!

¡claro que no Paty el lazo es una de mis actividades favoritas yujuuu tiene tiempo que no lo hacia

¡OH Candy yo creí que era trepar árboles!. Exclamó Paty asustada llevando sus manos a las mejillas

¡!Trepar árboles ! Dijo el Sr. Robert sorprendido.

¡No creo que lo logre! Expresaron los jóvenes celtas que la observaban

==!claro que podré! miren y aprendan. Y así dejando atrás a Paty y al Sr. McGragor, ataviada con su vestido, brincó hábilmente hacia dentro del corral, tomó el lazo que le entregaron los chicos, y girándolo hábilmente lazó al pequeño toro..

Wowww que mujer, dijeron todos.

JAJAJAJAJAJA Señorita O´Bryan su amiga es muy ruda, me agrada.

Candy y Paty permanecieron un buen rato con los chicos y el Sr. McGregor, la rubía les hacia mención de buenas técnicas de lazo, de algunas participaciones en los rodeos entre otras aventuras….

Bien creo que ya les dí la mayoría de mis consejos chicos y con práctica seguramente lograrán ser tan buenos como yo.

Candy será mejor, que te vuelvas a dar una vuelta por aquí y nos muestres más de tus habilidades – dijo uno de los chicos.

Candy es tarde quizá ya nos están buscando, es mejor que regresemos explicó Paty

¿Entonces Candy estarás presente en la ceremonia? Preguntó unos de los apuestos jóvenes

Sí ahí estaremos

Ven chicos les dije seguramente la novia a de ser una americana, ahh entonces deben ser invitadas de la misteriosa novia ¿no es así chicas?—preguntó otro de los jóvenes

Ah sí, así es ella es nuestra mejor amiga y venimos a la boda—dijo nerviosamente Candy. Candy, creo que ya es hora de irnos—mencionó Paty

Tienes razón y saben lo siento chicos, pero llevamos prisa, nos vemos

Pues bien Candy tiene razón la señorita Paty, es mejor que regresen al pueblo es tarde, pero las acompañare síganme, tengo la carreta por allá

Claro señor…

¡ Vaya que chica! ¡Ahora sí quiero ir a América! Opinaron los muchachos que se despedían a lo lejos

En el camino…

Candy, Paty cuando tengan que partir, no se olviden de regresar por aquí, no creí que los americanos fueran tan agradables jajajaja

Ya de regresó a la población, Mira ahí esta el carruaje Candy.

Señor Mcgregor, fue un gusto conocerlo, si va a la boda ahí lo veremos

|fiuuu ¡Que mujer!

….

Candy, seguramente el castillo se ve mejor en el día ahorita me causa un poco de miedo.

Tienes razón Paty.

…Al otro día…

Candy mira han llegado los vestidos, incluso el de Annie ¡espero y le quede!Oh sabes Candy los preparativos están casi listos, todo muy sencillo pero hermoso, sin embargo al parecer no ha llegado nadie más que nosotros y solo faltan cuatro días ¿Crees que vengan los miembros del Clan a la boda?

Pues al parecer los McGregor estarán presentes, sin embargo no lo sé, creo que no pusieron buena cara cuando supieron que la novia es americana, no me atreví a decirles que era yo, pude arruinar sus expectativas, pero creo que sí no llegan a venir los miembros será mucho mejor para mí, además NO es algo que me preocupe mucho pues Albert y yo creemos que, contigo, Archie, Annie y George es más que suficiente.

Tienes razón Candy oh es verdad ¡!vamos abre el vestido ¡mira realmente quedó divino! pruébatelo

Es hermoso… sabes el tocado te lo puedes poner así, y las flores …..

¡!Ahhgrrr! se escuchó un gritó en las afueras

Vamos Paty que crees que haya sucedido.

¡!Candy quítate el vestido puedes arruinarlo!

Es verdad pero hay que darse prisa alguien puede estar en problemas!

Cuando las damas bajaron y buscaron por donde habían escuchado el ruido se encontraron a un señor mayor que se había caído del caballo.

Oh puede estar herido vamos ayúdame Paty.

Señorita no creo que sea buena idea podría lastimarme más, mejor vaya por ayuda

No se preocupen soy enfermera, se atender y mover a los heridos.

En ese caso esta bien auchh me duele, me duele.

No se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré, se que hacer.

Paty ayúdame, tenemos que llevar al señor, al interior.

Una vez adentro, muy bien señor, solo fueron unas pequeñas contracturas, pero le aseguró que estará como nuevo muy pronto. Sin embargo ya las personas de servició fueron por un médico.

Lo siento señorita es necesario que ingiera un poco de esta bebida, le aseguro que es mejor que cualquier médico

Los vendajes son más que suficiente, sin embargo debe de observarlo un medico y evidentemente dudo mucho que el whisky sea un mejor remedio, dijo Candy muy amigable

Bueno pero con eso me tranquilizó un poco; además el médico mas cercano tardara unas cuantas horas en llegar ¿Y dígame señorita que hace usted en este lugar?

Ah venimos a la boda del patriarca, jeje al parecer somos las únicas en haber llegado.

Mmm entiendo, no se mortifique le aseguró que a partir de mañana los miembros del clan empezaran a aparecer.

Y digame señor…

Señor Armand McFly Miembro del Consejo del Clan Andrew.

OHHH

Vine a buscar a William, pero al parecer aún no llega. Y muchas gracias enfermera.-

Mi nombre es Candice White y ella es Patricia O´Bryan. Pero me puede decir Candy

Y a mí Paty

¿Son de América?.

Ahhh Si señor

MMM muchos de los miembros han migrado a otros lugares debido a los negocios, incluso el Patriarca que poco se le ve por aquí, en cambio a mí me encantan nuestras valiosas e históricas tierras.

Es lógico Sr. Arman este lugar es magnifico y tan bello que parece un sueño.

Que buen gusto tienes Candy

Entonces chicas, conocen a la novia ¿no es así? ¿y es americana?

Si la conocemos. Dijo Paty nerviosamente, mientras que Candy aterrada mirando por la ventana acomodaba los instrumentos que había utilizado. El sueño que estaba viviendo, se estaba volviendo un poco difícil, quizá las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles después de todo, y ella lo sabía

Amerícana, no lo sé quizá el Patriarca ya no ame nuestras costumbres tanto como nosotros, sin embargo es obvio, mira que debe estar al pendiente de los negocios, no obstante veo que las raíces se están extendiendo a otras partes del mundo y ahora con los americanos.

Pero señoritas cambien esa cara no se ofendan y siéntanse bienvenidas, pues mujeres valientes y de buen corazón como el suyo son símbolo de fortaleza para cualquier nación, me alegra que hallan estado aquí para auxiliarme.

No diga eso es lo que cualquiera debe hacer con sus semejantes no cree.

Claro ahhuchh

Oh aun le duele, Paty, que te parece sí acompañamos al señor Armad hasta su casa, no es buena idea que regrese solo y aún no llega el médico

No se preocupe señorita Candy, me acompañaran alguno de los ayudantes y del médico ni se preocupe seguramente lo encontraré en el camino

Nos vemos Candy y hasta luego Paty

Saben son americanas muy agradables ¡nos vemos!

Ya por la tarde…..

Candy llegó un automóvil ¿quién será?

Ohh es Annie, y Archie y vienen con el Dr. Martín, Ohh Paty que felicidad todos están aquí

¡!Annie! ¡!Candy! que alegría

Oh Annie tu panza es hermosa

Gracias Candy

Poco después de saludarse y contarse sus aventuras, los momentos del viaje y hablar acerca de los preparativos …

…Entonces fue como me convencieron en venir, además que me dijeron que vendríamos a la tierra del Whisky

¡!Dr. Martín no que ya había dejado la bebida!

Oh Candy no te enojes solo bromeaba

Jajajajaja

Y bien como van los preparativos solo faltan 3 días-

Todo es perfecto, las personas de la villa son muy amigables y al parecer están muy contentos pero vayamos a ver chicas…

Mientras daban un paseo por la propiedad

¡!Candy! ¡!Candy! mira tu crees que a la novia le guste esta tarta!

Oh claro es deliciosa Merry

… Vaya no es extraño en Candy que se haya echo amiga de la cocinera, y de algunas personas del servicio…

Claro que no Annie, así es Candy y créeme que se sorprenderán mucho cuando se enteren que ella es la novia.

¡que dices Paty! ¡nadie sabe que ella es la novia!

No, todo empezó desde que llegamos y ella cree que es mejor así se siente más cómoda. mira otro automóvil quien será ahora…

Hola Candy como has estado, tenía tantas ganas de verte, y mira te traje una oveja antes de que te regreses a América podremos cocinarla juntos.

Señor Robert sabe no soy buena en la cocina y no..—dijo Candy realmente espantada, pues matar ovejas no sonaba nada agradable-

Oh Candy no te preocupes, muchos de los chicos a los que enseñaste a lazar están dispuestos ha hacerlo por ti, claro, que debes estar presente. Candy debo ser yo quién te diga que los chicos esperan con ansias la fiesta y el baile, así que prepara tus lindos pies pues no pararas en toda la noche

Mira quien viene ahí Ohh Archibald Jajaja, que gusto, mira eres todo un hombre

Tío Robert tantos años sin verlo

Lamento no estar presente en lo de Alistaer pero mis rezos aún siguen pronunciando su nombre y mira que bella esposa tienes y pronto serás padre o Archie eso lo debemos de festejar con mucho, mucho Whisky .

Esa voz me agrada dijo el Dr. Martin quien saludó y se presentó como Amigo de la familia.

Entonces no hay más de que hablar, tendremos que festejar Por cierto Archibald ¿ya se hizo presente William?, por que he intentado ponerme en contacto con él y no lo he logrado.

No tío también ha sido difícil para mi contactarlo.

Se hace el interesante igual que la dichosa novia ya es para que estuviera aquí.

Miren viene llegando el Sr. Armand dijo Candy emocionada ¡! Señor Armand! ¡!Señor Armand! Aquí estoy hola.

Hola querida Candy que bella luces hoy, mira gracias a tus curaciones casi estoy como nuevo, pero no me animé en venir a caballo. Oh mira te traigo un regalo. Es una bella silla de montar, hecha con piel de oveja y un fino terciopelo, cuando la vi me imagine que era perfecta para ti.

Muchas gracias es bellísima.

Y a la adorable Paty le traje este precioso prendedor, es un treból

Muchas gracias Sr. Armand no se hubiera molestado.

Claro que sí, de lo contrario,si no fuera por ustedes aún seguiría tirado en la hierba

No diga eso

Vaya Candy veo que hay más personas que la última vez, como te dije irían llegando más miembros- menciono el Tio Armand…

Después de muchos saludos y las debidas presentaciones y platicas de negocios, del clan, del clima.

Entonces no hay señales del novio ¿creen que se haya arrepentido!

¡!OH NO NO DIGAN ESO! Dijo Candy

Los dos hombres mayores del Clan intuyeron algo. ahmmm entonces quizá la novia también se arrepintió, no vemos que aparezca!

Lo lamento yo yo soy…., ..

Un automóvil chicos creo que es Albert, -exclamó el Dr. Martín-

Candy sin terminar de hablar y sin controlar sus impulsos salió corriendo a donde Albert

¡!Fiu que chica! Dijó el Sr. Robert

¡!Albert! ¡!Albert! estas aquí que alegría te extrañe tanto

El rubio que acababa de bajar del auto, ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos

¡!Candy! !Mi amor! ! Mi dulce Candy!

Y entonces se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo, donde las miradas se transmitían lo que las palabras y las caricias en ese momento no podían.

En la entrada ya los esperaban algunos miembros de la familia, servidumbre y un Doctor muy buen amigo suyo-

William bienvenido dijo Sir. Armand haciendo una reverencia a Albert y después estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo, lo mismo sucedió con Sir. Robert, posteriormente todos los miembros y servidumbre le dieron la bienvenida.

Candy sintiéndose fuera de lugar, tomó el brazo de Albert muy apenada.

Una vez adentro y después de todos los formalismos, en una charla más cómoda.

Entonces esta bella dama resultó ser la novia,

Nos hubieras dicho en un principio que eras tú Candy

Lo lamento, no quise arruinar las expectativas que tenían de la futura esposa de William.

Realmente no lo has hecho, creo que las superaste.

Ya a solas los dos miembros del Consejo George y el Patriarca hablaban.

¿Entonces William, es la misma niña que adoptaste hace años?

Si, pero como saben una de las _normas para la inclusión a miembros al Clan es la protección, u obtener sustento en épocas de necesidad y ella en esa época realmente la necesitaba_[1]. No sabía que sucedería esto.

Nadie te juzga eso fue con las leyes americanas y como tu dices nada tiene que ver con la Curt Of The Lord Lyon[2], además ella fue quien te regresó a nosotros cuando te pensamos muerto, nuestro Clan se hubiera vuelto un clan _armígero_[3]Realmente, no veo ningún inconveniente.

Gracias Armand.

William, te aseguró que si yo fuera más joven serían ustedes los que asistirían a mi boda con Candy jajajaja . dijo toscamente Sir. Robert.

Vaya seguramente hubieras sido un excelente rival.

William, no lo necesitas, pero tienes nuestra aprobación.

….

Candy tuvo que irse a una residencia cercana al Castillo perteneciente al Clan [4],

Candy buenos días como amaneciste

Muy bien Annie y tu cómo te sientes

Oh Candy bastante bien, déjame informarte que muchos familiares han empezado a llegar al castillo y siguen en la expectativa de conocer a la novia, También te cuento que han llegado los padres de Archie.

¡Que dices! , tenía Razón el Sr. Armand los miembros del Clan vendrían llegando poco a poco.

Muchos miembros empezaron a llegar, me enteré que los Legan llegarán esta tarde juntó a la Sra. Elroy

¿Qué dices Annie ellos vendrán hoy?

Realmente espero que no hagan un escandalo, soy fuerte no me importa, y en pocos días ya nada pueden hacer….eso espero

Oh Candy no debes preocuparte además no solo es Albert el Patriarca del Clan has conquistado a algunos miembros del consejo.

Tiene razón Annie, la aprobación del consejo esta casi de tu lado, además al Patriarca nada le pueden refutar, tranquila Candy es más ven vamos pruébate una vez mas el vestido para que lo vea Annie… y nosotros también nos probaremos el nuestro

Chicas se ven maravillosas,

Candy el vestido te queda precioso,

Oh Annie, Paty que feliz soy con ustedes aquí, me siento tan contenta, ojala la señorita Pony y la hermana María estuvieran presentes, espero les haya llegado la carta,

No lo creó Candy si el viaje tarda más de una semana, la carta debe estar a mitad del camino. Expusó Annie

Saben chicas me siento un poco extraña, me han llegado muchísimos regalos antes de la boda me han dicho que hay demasiadas personas esperando el enlace, las cuales han viajado de diferentes partes del mundo y yo que quería algo muy sencillo.

Toc Toc adelante

Señorita Candy La Señora Cornwell desea verla.

¿La mamá de Archie esta aquí?. Dijo Paty sorprendida.

Seguramente Archie le reveló la identidad de la novia, y la envió aquí – respondió Annie

Dígale que pase.

Buenas tardes a todas Annie que hermosa estas, más tarde me gustaría hablar contigo. Paty me alegró tanto en volverte a ver y ¿Candy no es así?

Así es señora ¿dígame en que le puedo servir?

Antes que nada el vestido realmente es precioso, y mira te traigo tu regalo.

Muchas gracias, aunque ….

Candy quisiera pedirte una disculpa, pero debido a algunas influencias antes pensaba que eras la causante de muchos problemas suscitados en la familia, pero veo que no es así, hace poco estuve volviendo a leer las cartas que me eran enviadas por Stear y por Archie, siempre te mencionaban, vivieron momentos muy bellos contigo, y quiero agradecer que hayas alegrado sus vidas.

Cuando Archie me comentó quien era la novia, y después de reflexionar todo lo suscitado con la desaparición de William hace algunos años.

Candy debo expresarte que orare siempre por tu felicidad, tú que brindaste a mis hijos amistad incondicional y alegrías ahora serás la encargada de transmitir esa alegría no solo a algunos miembros de la familia Andrew, serás participe directa para mantener la unión, solidaridad y trascendencia del Clan, y se que lo harás bien.

Muchas gracias señora Cornwell, expresó Candy mientras abrazaba a la madre del difunto Stear..

Hablaron del embarazo de Annie, de la vida que Paty emprendía vigorosamente de los preparativos….

Veo que tienen casí todo pero ¿Candy y el tartán que llevaras?

¿Tartán?

Sí Candy , es tradición en las bodas escocesas que la novia lleve un _trozo del tartán al que pertenece el Clan del novio_ fijado con un broche [5] o incluso puedes llevar un tartán atado con el broche y posteriormente _ese broche lo pondrás en la manta de tu primer hijo._[6]

Oh desconocíamos eso y no tengo ningún tartán

No te preocupes conseguiremos uno. Dijo Annie, tomándole la mano a Candy

Pero sí tengo un broche

¿El broche lo tienes? Preguntó Paty

Y Candy yendo hacía sus pertenencias, sacó el broche y se lo mostró a la mamá de Archie.

¿Este sirve?

¡Pero este es el broche del Clan [7]Andrew! ¿Como es que lo tienes tú?

-Hace algunos años cuando aún era niña encontré el broche, en esa época no sabía que era de un Andrew, hasta tiempo después, pero desde que lo hallé siempre lo he tenido conmigo, se ha vuelto un amuleto que me ha protegido, y sinceramente no sabía que pertenecía a Albert , hasta que asumió el cargo de Jefe, y …-Candy poniéndose roja y muy abochornada continúo-, hace poco intente devolvérselo, sin embargo me dijo que se lo entregara hasta que él me lo pidiera para ser transmitido a su sucesor.

¡Candy! Dijeron las escuchas tiernamente después de oír a la rubia.

La madre de Archie muy seriamente continuó ¿Candy sabes lo que es un Clan? ¿Lo que ello significa? ¿La importancia de los símbolos para nuestra cultura?

Creo que sí señora Cornwell

No, Candy, al parecer aún desconoces muchas cosas, ¡!muchacha! la palabra Clan en gaélico significa descendencia, Un Clan fue estructurado para brindar identidad y dar protección a sus miembros, la insignia de cada Clan representa al escudo de armas de la familia, así como el color y los cuadros del tartán nos identifican de los demás clanes.

De acuerdo a las leyes escocesas la única persona con la potestad de portarlo es el jefe del Clan como dirigente y representante legitimo, y la trascendencia del Clan se encuentra plasmada en la insignia.[8]

Candy no es casualidad que hayas encontrado un broche transmitido de generación en generación, y sentirlo como tu amuleto protector, pues has sentido la protección del Clan y literalmente la trascendencia Andrew siempre la has tenido en tus manos.

¿y eso es bueno verdad?

Claro Candice, estoy convencida que estaba en tu destino la continuidad del Clan.

Candice una cosa más los Leagan y La tía Elroy entrarán en consejo esta misma tarde, al parecer piensan anular el compromiso, solo te digo que no te preocupes y que seas fuerte pues la palabra del Jefe del Clan es irrefutable.

¡!Oh no!

Vamos Candy Animo vendré en la noche a informarte que ha sucedido.

Mientras tanto…

¡!Como pudiste William, lo que tu has hecho no tiene nombre!

Se que nunca quisiste cargar con el apellido Andrew, pero destruir a la familia de esta manera, no tiene perdón, no lo tiene, te estas vengando no es así William, te estas vengando,

¡Tía basta, ¡

No vez que esa mujer solo ha traído desgracias a la familia, primero Anthony, luego Stear, el desplome económico que estamos viviendo, No William no me puedes hacer esto, prometí a tu padre cuidarte hacerte uno de los mejores Jefes que la familia Andrew haya tenido, y mira que he hecho, y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente la Tía.

Un Albert enternecido y con la voz baja, se acercó a la anciana y la abrazó

Tía tranquilícese, lo que usted hizo, fue lo que tenía que hacer, nada hubo de malo en ello, todo es pasado, lo importante es el presente y el futuro que me espera.

Pero William hijo no te das cuenta que esa mujer traerá desgracias a la familia, siempre lo ha hecho

Tía entonces dígame, ¿ella fue la causante de la muerte de mi madre? y ¿también de la de mi padre?, ¿es acaso Candy la culpable de la muerte de Pauna?.

No entiendes William, no entiendes

Claro que entiendo Tía usted aún sufre esas perdidas, pero no podemos seguirlos llorando, a ellos que nos dieron tanta dicha, debemos recordarlos con alegría, no podemos culpar de nuestras tristezas a alguien.

Te das cuenta quizá de ellos no pero que me dices de Anthony, si no se hubiera hecho su presentación Anthony seguiría vivo, mi Anthony seguiría vivo, ahhh y lloró amargamente nuevamente.

Entonces no culpe a Candy, cúlpeme a mi, yo organicé esa cacería

No William ella es la causante.

Tía dudo que alguien que amara tanto a Anthony como usted lo hizo quisiera hacerle daño, ella sufrió tanto como usted, y como yo también lo hice, las perdidas que usted ha tenido, de igual manera han sido las mías, y del mismo modo las he sufrido pero debido a la honorabilidad del Clan esas perdidas las he padecido solo.

¡!Oh William yo siempre he luchado por nuestra familia entiéndelo!

Lo sé Tía y mi padre le estaría también muy agradecido, sin embargo mientras usted no se resigne a afrontar la ausencia de los seres a los que tanto amó, no podrá liberar a su corazón, tía esa amargura la esta cegando. No se puede culpar a nadie por el sufrimiento que carga.

William no es sólo eso, ella, ella… la anciana no sabía como responder, pues era verdad lo que su sobrino le decía, siempre había culpado a la chica por la impotencia de recuperar algo, que ni todo el dinero, honor o poder, le podrían devolver.

Oh William pero esa mujer no te conviene, ella ingratamente amancillo el apellido cuando estuvo en el Colegio. Es una cualquiera William lo que haya sucedido mientras estuvieron viviendo juntos, no es motivo para que la incluyas nuevamente en nuestra familia, no arrastres a tu familia con deslices del pasado.

Tía cuando viví con ella nada de lo que usted piensa sucedió.

Oh William no te cases con ella, no te conviene

¿Y dígame tía a Daniel sí le convenía casarse con ella?

Eso fue un error, a nadie le conviene esa mujer- sollozó la anciana aferrándose fuertemente al caballero

Tía usted sabe que cuando era un chiquillo tantas veces quise renunciar a ser un Andrew, dejar mis responsabilidades y vivir mi vida ser solo yo. -Separándose de la longeva mujer y mirando por la ventana continuó…

Tía a Candy la conocí solo siendo lo que soy, sin títulos, ni apellidos, solo yo Albert, después volvimos a topar pero esa vez siendo nadie, un ser perdido, sin pasado y sin futuro, el presente era incierto en esos momentos, que más daba seguir o no viviendo, no era nadie, ya ni un nombre tenía.

Un hombre se conduce según los vestigios del pasado, pero yo sin pasado y con un precario presente ¿Cómo tendría que conducirme? ¿Que camino tendría que seguir? A nadie le importaba mi existencia, a nadie, ni a mí mismo, me enviaban de un lugar a otro, mi situación e incluso mi vida era imprecisa.

Y nuevamente el destino nos hizo coincidir, ella decidió hacerse cargo de mí sin importarle lo poco que me conocía, dedicadamente me atendió y compartió conmigo su propio sustento inclusive me dio un techo, el cuál me brindó por encima de su reputación, me llevó con ella para protegerme incluso de mi mismo ¡!Tía Candy confió en mí, pues según ella conocía al verdadero Albert!, que irónico, porque no conocía nada y lo que ella cuidaba es lo que a mí me gusta ser sólo yo … Albert.

Tía fue imposible no amarla.

William las circunstancias hicieron que te confundieras, es solo eso hijo

Sabe Tía al principio eso era por lo que yo rezaba, que fuera confusión, no quería amárala, realmente no quería y no podía hacerlo, pues su corazón no era mío, no pedía más nada en el mundo que solo estar confundido, pero no fue así.

La tía ya un poco más tranquila siguió escuchando aunque sea reaciamente

Entre más pasaba el tiempo era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, en sus locuras y en su sonrisa, su alegría se volvió para mí el motivo de seguir adelante, me hizo participe nuevamente de la vida y por primera vez inclusive tuve un grupo de amigos.. sus amigos. Tía yo fui amigo de Staer, lo conocí,

Oh mi querido Stear William ¿lo conociste bien?

Así es tía y le puedo decir que fue un chico ingenioso y valiente, la decisión que tomó fue suya nadie lo obligó a nada, quizá su sangre fue derramada absurdamente, pero su voluntad fue inquebrantable.

William veo que el mantenerte alejado de los demás resultó contraproducente, pensar que la amas solo por que fue bondadosa contigo.

Tía ve ya le encontró una cualidad a Candy y aún no se ha dado la oportunidad de tratarla.

No digas tonterías, ella es enfermera era su deber atenderte.

Muy bien tiene razón, pero ninguna otra enfermera hizo lo mismo por mí, sin embargo le apuesto a que sí hubieran sabido quien era realmente, todos hubieran querido hacerse cargo de mí ¿No cree?

William siempre con tus disparates.

Tía amo a Candy desde hace tanto

Lo sé

¡Que dice? No que según usted es confusión.

Te conocí desde que naciste, inclusive aún recuerdo el vientre de tu madre. ¡Te conozco William! Y siempre te has encaprichado con las bestias, y ella no es la excepción.

Albert sin querer contradecir a la tía, sintió una ligera aceptación, pues la tía ya aceptaba siquiera que él la amaba.

Tía Candy puede ser testaruda a veces….

Sé lo que esa chiquilla es, por lo mismo te aconsejo que no te conviene .. enunció la dama antes de dejar a su sobrino continuar

Aunque no lo creas me enteré de muchas cosas –la anciana se levantó y fue su turno de mirar por la ventana pues creía tener un As bajo la maga—

¿y que cosas son las que según usted sabe de Candice?

Qué cuando estuvo en el Colegio San Pablo se quedó de ver con un hombre por la noche y fuer por eso que la echaron ¿lo recuerdas?

Ajammm contestó el rubio y para colmo le iban a recordar al susodicho

Pues bien la tal Candice se regresó a buscarlo a América, y me dicen que tuvo la osadía de irlo a asechar a Brodway , ya que se volvió actor, sin embargo Él obviamente, como dicen que se llama a sí Terruce, tenía a alguien mucho mejor y con merecida razón la renegó, esa mujer es una trepadora creía que como ya era famoso y habían estados relacionados indecentemente en el Colegio, creyó que podía valerse de eso para ingresar a la sociedad.

Oh Tía veo que sabe muy bien la historia sin embargo le faltaron algunos detalles.

No William aún no termino.

Esa Candice es una cualquier, como vio que no logró sus objetivos se atrevió a seducir a Neal al grado de hacerlo perder la cabeza e incluso la historia la sabes, estuvieron a punto de estar comprometidos.

Si tía y yo estuve ahí para impedirlo, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Y así fue y muy bien que lo hiciste, pero sabes por que ya no se comprometieron por que esa mujer descubrió que tu eras un pez mas gordo y decidió engatusarte, y lo ha sabido hacer, mira ya toda la revolución que ha causado esa insolente, pero te creí más inteligente William.

Muy bien tía tiene algo mas que agregar.

SÍ aún hace poco como no conseguía sus objetivos contigo, volvió a buscar al actor, después de que la pareja de este había muerto, es muy audaz esa trepadora, pero como seguramente ese tal Terruce sabía que vivió en pecado contigo la rechazó nuevamente, pero increíble William el menos inteligente de los tres eres tú pues esa mujer logró sus objetivos.

Es todo lo que tiene que decir.

Y la anciana con una sonrisa triunfadora contestó—así es William y esperó que con mis palabras te hayas quitado la venda de los ojos.

Muy bien tía ahora me toca a mí hablar.

En primer lugar y antes que cualquier otro asunto tenga en cuenta que soy el Jefe del Clan y lo que yo decida se realizará, así ha sido por generaciones y esta vez no será la excepción.

¡!William como te atreves a..,,!

No tía yo le permití hablar ahora déjeme a mí hacer lo mismo.

En segundo lugar esta será la última vez que se exprese así de Candice, pues en pocos días ella tendrá un rango superior al suyo.

William no querrás…..

Y tercera, soy el jefe del Clan y mi obligación es mantener al margen a la familia y a todos sus miembros, así que le informó que no tengo por que darle a usted ni a nadie explicaciones, de mi vida personal o la de Candy, sin embargo, usted es la hermana de mi padre y aunque no lo crea la amo y la respeto y en este caso es preciso aclarar muchos detalles que le faltaron a su historia, y créame tía tomaré las medidas que sean necesarias cuando miembros de la familia vulneren nuevamente la dignidad y derechos de otras personas, si antes no lo hice, fue porque aún no tomaba el legado, pero ahora adviértales a sus fuentes de información.

William no entiendo yo…

Así como escuchó en la historia que usted me contó faltaron muchos detalles

En efecto Candy se quedó de ver con Terry, pero por que Eliza Leagan fue quien envió las cartas para que ellos se reunieran, esto lo supo George y Sara, Eliza fue castigada en el Colegio por sus actos.

Sin embargo esto no paró ahí, la crueldad que Eliza realizó afectó para siempre la vida de otros así es Tía, marcó para siempre la vida de los demás; Terry el actor es el hijo del duque de Grandchester quién abandonó el colegió e incluso el apellido para salvaguardar la dignidad e integridad de Candy, pues pensó que con esto sería despojada del apellido y protección de los Andrew, no creó que alguien tan inteligente como usted misma dijo que es Terruce, renunciara de esa manera, por alguien que no valiera la pena.

Las acciones de Eliza afectaron a la familia Grandchester, incluso corrió con suerte ya que no procedieron legalmente por injurias contra su familia

William como puedes decir eso

Y tiene razón Candy regresó a América a buscar su camino, y no fue precisamente engatusando hombres, pues hubiera sido más fácil ganarse así la vida, pero ella prefirió estudiar, esforzarse y trabajar duramente para ser enfermera, ella es una chica preparada con profesión y tía ambos sabemos que obtener un titulo requiere de muchas agallas, desvelo y dedicación.

William quizá eso es lo que ella te ha hecho creer, mira como sedujo a Neal puede ser que se valga de sus técnicas para….

Tía esa es una historia aún peor que la de Eliza, y no se le olvide mencionarles que actuaré con todos los medios necesarios…

De que hablas.

Daniel trató de abusar de Candy..

¡!pero que horror eso es mentira!

Lo hizo y cuando Daniel descubrió que vivía conmigo hizo que la echaran del hospital, si tanta moral tiene ese idiota, como pretendía casarse con ella si sabía que vivía con un hombre. Actuó de esa manera por que la deseaba a cualquier costo.

La anciana hizo memoria de como Eliza y Neal le habían ido a contar de que Candy vivía en pecado con un lavaplatos, de como ella había autorizado que la echaran de todos los hospitales de chicago e incluso aprobado el repentino compromiso. Era verdad ¿Por qué si era una chica inmoral querría casarse Neal lo antes posible?, la cabeza de la anciana daba vueltas, pero aún era testaruda.

Yo desconocía que Eliza…,pero que hay del tal Terry

Tía hace un momento le confesé que yo más que nadie rezaba para que mis sentimientos por Candy fueran una confusión, ya que su corazón no era mío,… dijo esto mirando fija y tristemente a la dama, quien supo interpretar lo que el nombre de Terry simbolizaba en esta historia.

Cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos, ellos no se frecuentaban debido a su trabajo, tía ella era mi todo aún lo es … Él la invitó a Brodway, en un viaje de ida sin boleto de regreso, como podría decirle que no me dejara sí en su corazón no tenía ningún derecho, además Él comenzó a brillar y yo sin nada que ofrecerle….. .-el rubio perdió la voz un momento y continuó- Le pudo asegurar que las desgracias no solo ocurren en nuestra familia, un accidente en el teatro hizo que la compañera de Terry arriesgara su vida para protegerlo, ella quedó inválida y él se hizo cargo de ella.

Candy la pasó muy mal, sin embargo fue ella quien también decidió hacer feliz la vida de Susana y se alejó. Desde entonces Candy no lo ha vuelto a ver ni a buscar.

La tía quedó sorprendida ya que a su mente vinieron frases que Eliza había mencionado.

… Así ahora que la invalida de Susana Marlow esta muerta esa descarada….

….Tan bella que era lástima que era coja… por eso ya no actuaba…

La anciana asimilaba la versión de William y algunas acciones,

Tía, esto que le dije le ordenó como jefe del Clan que no será jamás divulgado ¿entendido?

William yo..

Tía la reunión que tendrá con el consejo en unos momentos, será solo un protocolo, la decisión ya esta hecha y aunque no es necesario los miembros aprueban mi enlace.

Tía soy el Jefe del Clan y la mayoría de mis decisiones son y serán irrefutables, no necesitaba darle ninguna explicación ni a usted ni a nadie y como le dije hace un momento, Tía a usted la amo aunque así no lo parezca y es por ello que la hago participe en mi vida, pues así como usted veló por mi en la orfandad , necesito de sus oraciones así como de su bendición.

La anciana tomando la perilla de la puerta y dándole la espalda a Albert contestó:

-También te amo William y en mis plegarias nunca has sido o serás omitido. Y diciendo esto se marchó-

* * *

[1] Al Igual que el pater familia en los romanos los jefes de los clanes podían incluir miembros y adoptarlos

[2] Reconocimiento oficial de los clanes

[3] Nombre que se le da a los clanes escoceses cuando no tienen un jefe del Clan

[4] Los Clanes normalmente se identifican por sus fundadores, áreas que a veces incluyen un castillo ancestral y donde se llevan a cabo reuniones del clan.

[5] El tono del tartán y el cuadro, identifica a cada clan. doc/171085773/Bodas-Escocesas

[6] /articulos-educativos/article_

[7] /articulos-educativos/article_

[8] Clanes escoceses- Wikipedia la enciclopedia libre


	17. Chapter 17

Parte XVII

¡!No puede ser mamá!,!no puede ser esa infeliz se va a salir con la suya!

Cálmate Eliza, la tía se encuentra hablando con William, ella no permitirá esto.

Mamá no puede ser y creer que llegamos hasta aquí para esto Mejor no hubiéramos venido, es una humillación ¡!una humillación!

-Contrólate Eliza creo que es perfecto que estemos aquí-

Que quieres decir Neal

-Si no hubiéramos venido no podríamos impedirlo-

Vaya si solo tienes la cara Neal Y que es lo que piensas hacer.

Pues antes que nada lo principal es convencer al consejo de la clase de mujer que es Candy.

Puede ser chicos, sin embargo, él que tiene permitido opinar más que nosotros es tú padre, primero tendremos que convencerlo a él.

Vamos mamá, papá antes estaba del lado de Candice, pero desde lo que le hizo a Neal , también se sintió humillado.

Entonces busquemos a papá.

Yo iré esta con otros miembros del Clan, espérenme, mientras planeen lo que le van a decir—dijo Neal—

Mamá no puedo creerlo, mamá veo salir a la Tía, viene para acá, se le ve muy seria.

Muy bien tía, ¿entonces pudo convencer al Tío William?- preguntó la Sra. Leagan

La señora Elroy muy sería contestó- William es muy terco y como Jefe del Clan su palabra es inapelable.

¡!Eso es todo tía, ¿se dejó vencer así tan fácilmente?, no puedo creerlo!—dijo Eliza casi exigiendo una explicación a la anciana, la cual se sintió agredida.

Te prohíbo que uses ese tono conmigo Eliza.

Lo siento tía, discúlpeme, pero esa Candy hace sacar lo peor de mí.

Tía Neal fue a buscar a su padre ya que usted y él son quién tienen la voz ante el consejo- explicó la Sra. Leagan

Así es tía debe ayudarnos a convencerlo de que Candy no le conviene a esta familia.

Lo intentaré, pero como les mencioné al parecer no queda mucho por hacer.

No tía no diga eso, no puede decir eso ¡!esa maldita huérfana siempre se ha salido con la suya! Primero me robó a Anthony y luego…

¿Que quieres decir con eso Eliza?- preguntó la longeva.

Sí tía usted sabe, él prefería estar con esa miserable que conmigo, la prefirió mucho más que a mí, ¿y para qué? para que a su lado encontrara la muerte, y luego Terry también la quería, esa mezquina siempre se ha salido con la suya.

La anciana observó la cólera reflejada en la cara de su sobrina, y se preguntó sería capaz Eliza de…

Eliza Cuándo estuvieron estudiando juntas en el Colegio San Pablo ¿tú enviaste esa carta citando a Candice?

¿De que habla tía, no comprendo?

¿Es verdad que tú enviaste la carta para que Candice se quedara de ver con ese hombre?

La cara de Eliza se llenó de terror, pero sínicamente mintió—Por supuesto que no tía que blasfemias son esas—

Sara, William me dijo que tanto tú como George recibieron la notificación del castigo de Eliza por escribir esa carta ¿es eso cierto?

Bueno tía yo no recuerdo nada eso fue hace tanto tiempo que….

Siempre me he considerado una mujer justa y honorable y sí mis juicios se han basado en hechos dudosos, mi justicia y honorabilidad también lo son, y yo no puedo ser parte de la injusticia.

Tía este tranquila, porque eso nunca sucedió.

Para estar más tranquila, le preguntaré a George.

Pero que dice tía eso pasó hace muchísimos años.

Es verdad lo que me dices, sin embargo un hecho como ese pudo cambiar para siempre la vida de las personas ¡se dan cuenta de ello!.

Tía lo sabemos, pero nada tuvo que ver Eliza con las indecentes acciones de esa mujer.

Las damas en la habitación quedaron en silencio, y la más vieja de ellas analizaba las acciones, y pensaba …. Eliza dijo que Anthony prefería a Candice, Alistear y Archibald, siempre la quisieron incluso Neal, ahora William ¿Qué es lo que le ven a esa mujer los hombres de esta familia? y ahora sé que ese Terruce también la pretendía. Si ella fuera tan mala como dice Eliza, Annie no permitiría que Candice se acercará a Archibald, pero ellos se llevan tan bien que… pero que estoy pensando.. esa es una atolondrada que no le conviene a William, sin embargo nunca lo he visto tan contento, yo sabía que la amaba… pero nunca había sucedido esto, será por que el tal Terry era un obstáculo, ahora William es feliz, y yo….. no se que pensar, el honor de la familia esta en juego y …

Tía abuela me llamó usted.

Si papá en poco tiempo estará reunido el Consejo y tenemos que hacerles ver la clase de mujer que es Candice, lo peligroso que puede ser que ella ingrese nuevamente la familia… dijo entrometidamente Eliza

Eliza tu padre se dirigió a mí, es muy descortés actuar así

Es verdad lo que dice la tía pero dime Eliza ¿Y según tú que clase de Mujer es Candice?

¿Papá como me puedes decir eso?, la conoces desde chiquilla era una salvaje, y no recuerdas lo que le hizo a Neal, nos humilló papá nos humilló.

Se como te sientes hija, sin embargo por sí no lo has notado los miembros del Clan están casi reunidos, los preparativos todo esta listo

Pero papá es un error debes hablar hacerlos entrar en razón.

Eliza, no observas bien lo que sucede, William es el jefe del Clan, su palabra y sus acciones son difícilmente objetadas, por si eso fuera poco el Consejo esta a su favor, tienes la menor idea de lo que significa estar en contra de ellos.

Pero papá no podemos permitir.

Eliza, podríamos ser expulsados del Clan sabes lo que sería de nosotros si eso sucediera.

¡!Querido pero tu también eres parte importante del Clan y ellos deben entender tu posición!

Así es, ellos entienden mi posición y yo también y por lo mismo no pienso contradecirlos.

Eliza tu padre tiene razón – habló la tía Elroy—

Familia ustedes solo disfrutan de los beneficios de nuestra posición, sin embargo no saben del esfuerzo que se requiere, es más cuando decidí hacer de Candice la dama de compañía de Eliza, fue para que nuestros hijos, tuvieran una perspectiva diferente de la vida.

¡!Papá como puedes hablarme de esa manera!

Sólo te puntualizo que no me echaré encima al Patriarca ni al consejo Eliza, y menos por tus caprichos y diciendo esto se marchó.

¡PERO QUERIDO! ¡!NO PAPÁ!.

¡Tía haga usted algo ¡! ¡!en sus manos queda la solución!

La Sra. Elroy seriamente se dirigió a la Sra. Leagan y a sus hijos.- William me indicó que si algún miembro de la familia llegará a vulnerar la dignidad y derecho de otras personas, actuará con los medios necesarios, por lo que les pido que durante la reunión cuiden sus acciones y sus palabras, aunque estas últimas no serán necesarias.

XXXXXX

Encontrándose todos reunidos, Albert, George los Legan, la Sra. Elroy y miembros del Consejo, se dio inició a la sesión.

Cuando Eliza observó a Albert detenidamente, este la miraba fríamente, sin embargo notó lo apuesto que era. –Aún no puedo creer lo guapo que es, desde hace tanto que pienso que se parece a Anthony, esa Candy por eso se fijó en él es una…..-

Entonces que es lo que necesitaban hablar ante el Consejo.

Pues bien estamos muy honrados en ser invitados al enlace del Jefe del Clan,- indicó el padre de Neal.. sin embargó es mi responsabilidad aclarar lo siguiente, ..

Hace muchos años fui yo quién decidió ingresar a la señorita Candice White como miembro de compañía de mis hijos, pero debido al fuerte carácter que la señorita White posee…

AHMMmmm Ni que lo diga … interrumpió Sir. Robert.

El Sr. Leagan prosiguió – debido a su carácter, fue dirimida de su cargo y pasó a ser parte de la servidumbre, entonces como dije anteriormente considero mi responsabilidad advertir que la Señorita White no proviene de buena cuna, por lo que podría afectar la honorabilidad del Clan.

El Sr. Armand tomó la palabra, -tiene razón Sr. Leagan, sin embargo tengo entendido que posteriormente la propia familia Andrew la tomó bajo su tutela, usted sabe que el objetivo del Clan de acuerdo a la Curt Of The Lord Lyon[1], en caso de necesidad se puede adoptar a un individuo o incluso a familias completas para brindar identidad y protección, pues este fue el caso de la Srta. White; además Sr. Leagan esta usted de acuerdo que la adopción se hizo bajo las Leyes Americanas.

-si claro-

Muy bien también tengo entendido que cuando la Srta. White pudo tener identidad propia y sustentarse bajo sus propios medios renunció al apellido Andrew, lo cual no resulta ingratitud, ya que fue la misma Srita. White quien en una época de crisis de identidad que sufrió el Jefe del Clan, fue quién le brindó identidad y protección, devolviendo lo que le fue dado alguna vez. Aunado a que evitó que nuestro clan se volviera_ armígero_[2]-

Los Leagan y la Sra. Elroy se quedaron sin palabras.

El Sr. Robert tomó la palabra, -bajo la legislación escocesa y de acuerdo a nuestro veredicto, no vemos inconveniente la historia ascendente de la Srita. White y mucho menos su rudo comportamiento, pues también la sangre escocesa debe ser ruda, inclusive nuestro lema lo manifiesta "Más fieros que la propia Fiereza"[3], no es así Madame Elroy.

Robert lo que tenga que expresar dudo, que sustituya la disposición que ustedes neciamente han decidido. ¿O me equivoco? Dijo secamente la anciana.

¡Bellísimo ¡ ven un ejemplo de esa fiereza escocesa —expresó el Sr. Robert—.

Eliza quien no soportó más expresó: ¡No puedo creerlo, una persona como ella no puede ingresar a nuestro nivel! Procedemos de una de las mejores castas de Europa y todo se vendría abajo si esa huérfana se mezclara con nuestro linaje!

¡!Eliza por favor cállate! – dijo la Sra. Leagan.

La señora Elroy se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de vergüenza.

Albert se levantó enfurecido, sin embargo el Sr. Robert tomó la palabra

Mi querido Armand, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que murió tu padre?

El Sr. Armand medio sacado del cuadrante—no lo se 25 años, realmente no lo recuerdo.

Y tú excelentísima señora madre ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que falleció? Mmm 20 años,

Entonces se podría decir que también eres huérfano desde hace 20 años ¿No es así?

¡Señor Leagan ¡ considero que ha gastado muchísimo dinero en la educación de su hija, sin embargo aquí se demuestra que no ha servido de nada, por que ni siquiera puede expresarse de la manera correcta, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí presentes somos huérfanos, ¿o me equivocó? ¡Cuándo la señorita aprenda a expresarse adecuadamente se le dará la palabra! Y veo innecesaria aquí su presencia, pues hace un momento mencionamos claramente que bajo la legislación escocesa y de acuerdo a nuestro veredicto, no veíamos inconveniente en la naturaleza ascendente de la Srita. White, y al parecer su hija no lo entendió.

Eliza retírate. Dijo firmemente su padre.

Pero papá

Vete Eliza por favor- expresó severamente la Tía Elroy.

La chica salió humillada, regañada y muy molesta.

Lamento este incidente, nosotros…..

Dentro del castillo se encontraba corriendo la rubia que se dirigía a donde el consejo, encima de las advertencias de sus amigas para que no fuera, pero ella no podría dejar a Albert solo, ella tendría que estar ahí para defenderse, para luchar con lo que fuera para defender su unión, no podía permanecer inerte, ¿y si no lo lograba? su cabeza había ido más lejos, le pedirían que huyeran que se olvidara de todo, -ya sé podría todo seguir como antes él lavando platos o criando animales y yo en el hospital ¿pero que tonterías estoy pensando? Pero no puedo dejar a Albert solo-

Eliza salió corriendo del salón y se topó con Candy. Ambas se quedaron mirando.

Eres una bruja, una maldita, siempre consigues todo con tus malas mañas.

Eliza por favor contrólate estas armando un escandalo, te van a escuchar

No Candy ya estoy cansada de ti desde que apareciste en mi vida siempre has querido ser más que yo y eso no te lo voy a permitir por que eres una maldita huérfana, tú no puedes ser superior a mí lo entiendes y diciendo esto abofeteó fuertemente a la rubia.

Sin embargo, debido al escandalo, Albert y algunos miembros del consejo ya habían salido del salón.

Albert muy enojado, le detuvo la mano a Eliza que quería seguir golpeando a Candy.

Escúchame bien Eliza nunca, nunca te vuelvas atrever hacerle daño a Candy, entiendes, ni lo pienses, escucha bien advertí que si algún miembro de la familia trasgredía la integridad de alguien actuaría con todos los medios necesarios.

Una Eliza temerosa, veía la cara de todos.

Uno de los miembros expuso: Pídele disculpas a la señorita White

Yo yo,…yo no puedo pedirle perdón,

Vamos pídele perdón a Candy dijó Albert muy enojado, Candy nunca había visto los ojos de Albert de esa manera.

.r.dón dijo de una manera tan queda que poco se escuchó.

Más alto, pues no escuche nada Eliza, pídele perdón a Candy- volvió a decir Albert muy molesto-

Peeerdón

¡!Más fuerte Eliza!

PE….

Es suficiente, yo escuché perfectamente y acepto sus disculpas. Dijo Candy firmemente mirando a Albert

¡Pero Candy!

Todos los ahí presentes observaron la escena asombrados, otros conmovidos y otros humillados como lo fueron los Leagan.

Lamento este incidente .

No tiene por que lamentarlo Sr. Legan usted no fue quien lo hizo -dijo Candy -

Candy lamento tanto el comportamiento de Eliza contigo.

No se preocupe ya acepte sus disculpas, y ve todo quedó en el olvido.

Es mejor que nos retiremos -expresó el Padre de Eliza-

¿Pero a descansar no es así Sr. Legan? Preguntó la rubia amablemente.

¿Cómo dices Candy?

No puede usted faltar a mi boda - expresó la dama sonriendo

¿Pero que dices Candy?

Sí no fuera por usted yo nunca habría conocido a esta familia, mi destino hubiera sido otro, así que agradecería muchísimo que usted este presente,

Gracias Candy.

Y así los Legan se retiraron,

Tanto el Patriarca como el Consejo habían dado por terminada la reunión, cuando la mayoría de los miembros del Clanse habían retirado solo se quedaron en el salón, los señores Armand y Robert, así como la Sra. Elroy, Candy y Albert.

Candy pequeña no tenías que llegar así, aún falta mucho para la cena, expuso Albert

Es que supe que tendrían una reunión sobre pues….. y no podría quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras tú enfrentabas todo solo

Pero pequeña eso solo fue una simple exposición de motivos de la familia Legan, Pequeña te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte, pero me alegra tanto verte, hoy fue un día muy largo sin ti a mi lado.

Oh Bert también tenía tantas ganas de verte. Cuando hablaban sus miradas transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

Ahmmm lamentó interrumpirlos, pero hay que prepararse para la cena. Dijo. amablemente el Sr Robert.

Bien Candy, me alegra que tengas mucho interés en apoyar a William, pero como te lo acaba El mismo de decir, no tenías de que preocuparte, y mira la parecer la que se llevó la peor parte fuiste tú—expresó Sr. Armand

Oh lo dicen por esto -y se tocó la mejilla—no es nada he sufrido altercados peores, expresó Candy alegremente.

¡!Es suficiente! Vociferó la Sra. Elroy ¡no es de una dama expresarse de esa manera!, Candice espero que empieces a comportarte debidamente, pues muy pronto tus acciones y palabras siempre serán escuchadas y analizadas como ejemplo. – terminando de expresarse la anciana se levantó del fino mueble para retirarse.

¡Tia, le advertí que..!

|Lo lamento Madame Elroy—alcanzó a decir Candy antes de Albert pudiera terminar y la anciana salir.

¡Pero Candy!

No Albert tu tía tiene mucha razón, Tengo que aprender a medirme con lo que digo, sobretodo sí tengo que revelar momentos poco educados como esos jejeje.

¡!Candy,! Sin embargo creo que con esto la Tía ha aceptado tácitamente nuestra unión, dijo el rubio mientras besaba amorosamente las manos de la dama

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos

¡Fiu vaya que mujer! pero dime Candy que pensabas hacer sí hubieras hallado todo en tu contra. Expresó el Sr. Robert

Pues yo pues yo …decía Candy mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

¡Vamos dinos que hubieras hecho!

Pues yo , pedirle a Albert que nos fuéramos, viviríamos como antes Él podría cuidar animales y yo seguir trabajando en el hospital

¡Candy! Expresó Albert enternecido, pero al mismo tiempo abochornado, pues no era algo que los demás tuvieran que saber. Y pensó ¡Creo que Candy exagera en ser tan sincera!

Jajajajaja hubieras secuestrado al Patriarca dijo Sr. Robert—lo hubieras lazado mientras paseaba por el jardín, jajajajajaja.

Por cierto Candy a los chicos aún no les he revelado que tú eres la novia, así que cuando te presentes estarán un poco desilusionados, en fin, jóvenes nos vemos más tarde.

¿De que chicos habla Robert?

De los chicos que enseñe a utilizar el lazo.

mmmmm expresó el rubio un poco celoso.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ven Candy quiero mostrarte algo.

Candy y Albert salieron, mientras paseaban por los jardines.

Mmmm que rico huele a pan recién horneado.

Ya tienes hambre pequeña

Sí un poco, ven Bert vamos a la cocina, a ver que están preparando.

Pero Candy quiero mostrarte algo, mmm pero bueno iremos ya que realmente huele muy bien.

¡Señorita Candice no esta bien que este aquí, dijo la cocinera bajando la mirada ya que Candice venía en compañía de nada más ni nada menos que del Patriarca ¡!

Oh Merry era mejor cuando no te enterabas que yo era la novia.

Lo siento señorita yo no…..

Merry vamos, me siento incomoda, pero sabes nos trajo aquí ese delicioso aroma a pan

Sí señorita Candice que bueno que le guste. Y sacándolo del horno le entregó a Candy el pan en una charola, tomó el cuchillo y lo iba a partir.

No Merry yo lo haré pues la porción que tomaré será muy grande jejejejeje tomó una para su príncipe y otra para ella.

Mientras la comían Candy le platicaba, sabes Albert el otro día ayude a Merry ha cocinar el pan y nos quedó buenísimo, aquí lo preparan diferente que en América, lo sé por que cuando estuve con los Leagan también aprendí, y sabes siempre pensé que hornearía pan para ti.

¡Candy! Dijó el rubio enternecido, y tomándola del brazo, ven vamos acompáñame quiero mostrarte un lugar.

Pero aun no termino

Tráelo contigo vamos.

¡Es bellísimo, con esta blanca luz se aprecia tan hermoso el paisaje, la luna parece tan cerca como si con solo la estirar la mano pudiéramos alcanzarla.

Sabía que te encantaría, y la tomo de la cintura y la trajo para sí,

Candy , cuando era pequeño me gustaba tanto estar aquí , cuando tomé las responsabilidad y volví me imaginaba que estabas a mi lado como ahora con esta blanca luz iluminando tus bellos ojos, sin embargo es mil veces mejor la realidad.

Que dama podría resistirse ante tan dulces palabras, expresadas por un apuesto príncipe de enigmáticos ojos también alumbrados por la luna.

Y fue ella quien desenfrenadamente encarceló los labios del caballero, sumergiéndose en un instante sin conciencia donde la respiración detiene la fuerza que quema por dentro .

Candy es mejor que regresemos. Expuso Albert agitadamente

Tienes razón Albert.

Y aún así abrazados, - Cuando aún no tenía memoria y me hallaste, la luz de la luna nos envolvía como ahora, y desde aquella vez cuando la miró es imposible no verte en ella, me es imposible no amarte y necesitarte. Candy ahora soy yo quien ye dice que cuidará de ti y te protegerá Te Amo Candy, te amo tanto.

Y un besó más volvió a rodear sus almas.

Me gustan tus bellos ojos.

¿Mmm solo mis ojos Albert?

Oh claro que no, todo me gusta de ti.

¿También mis pecas?

Y traviesamente al oído le murmuró -Te confieso algo, ¡me vuelven loco tus pecas¡-

¡Albert! expresó Candy abochornada, y luego coquetamente le contesto, -pero creo que esta bien, porque sabes no solo mi nariz tiene pecas—

¡!Candy!- fue el turno de exclamar al sonrojado caballero.

Es mejor que regresemos se hace tarde.

* * *

[1] Reconocimiento oficial de los clanes

[2] Nombre que se le da a los clanes escoceses cuando no tienen un jefe del Clan

[3] Frase de los clanes que apoyaron a William Wallace o de los Cameron, también tiene otros como "en mi defensa, Dios me defiende" unido a otro en latín "Nemo me impune lacessit" "Nadie me ofende impunemente"


	18. Chapter 18

Parte VXIII

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Oh Candy fue muy imprudente venir así, mira la hora ya casi es la cena, te debes ver muy bien ya que hoy muchos miembros de la familia te conocerán. Explicaba Paty mientras peinaba los rizos de su amiga.

Pero no se te ve ninguna marca, sin embargo te pondré maquillaje -dijo Annie—

Soy tan fuerte que seguramente la mano de Eliza esta más adolorida que mi cara expresó Candy de manera traviesa.

Oh pero que mujer sin escrúpulos, lo bueno todos vieron el mal corazón que posee – enunció Paty.

Dejemos de hablar de ella chicas, seguramente ahora la esta pasando muy mal y creo que ese es su castigo.

Oh Candy tienes razón.

Es hora de bajar, ¿estas nerviosa Candy?

Sí Annie y eso que aún no es la boda.

Animo Candy te vez hermosa y lo harás bien.

xxxxxx

La doncella cuando estuvo lista entró al salón en busca de su príncipe, el cual se encontraba hablando con algunos miembros, cuando volteó la mirada hacia su futura esposa, quedó fascinado ya que la dama se veía magnífica, sus bellos ojos verdes eran las esmeraldas perfectas que hacían lucir cualquier vestido, pero este sin lugar a dudas resaltaba toda la belleza y grácil figura de la dama.

El príncipe de mágica mirada y sonrisa de ensueño para encontrarse con la dama bajó rápidamente los pocos escalones de una sala adornada por majestuosas columnas. Y Candy también presurosa a encontrarlo, recordó los sueños de su infancia donde de igual manera aquel alegre caballero la tomaba en sus brazos y ella se perdía en su azul mirada.

Te vez hermosa mi amor

Oh Albert, creo que esto ya lo habíamos vivido

¿Cuándo fue eso mi Candy?

En mis sueños ya hace muchos años.

El príncipe la dirigió al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, cuando vieron aparecer al Patriarca, las exclamaciones de asombro y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

Respetables miembros del Clan Andrew y todos los aquí presentes esta noche me honran con su presencia. Como ustedes saben pasado mañana sí Dios así lo concede, sus bendiciones serán recibidas nuevamente en esta familia, pues la unión de dos almas se enlazarán para formar una sola, la cual será el Cimiento principal de nuestro Clan, quien con la bendición del Altísimo y las oraciones de todos ustedes será guía de nuestra familia, por lo tanto es preciso que mí prometida la señorita Candice White sea presentada—y terminando de decir esto invitó a la dama a tomarlo del brazo y una vez enfrente Candy saludó reverencialmente a todos los presentes.

Será para mi un honor ser miembro de esta distinguida familia y sepan siempre que conmigo encontrarán apoyo. ¡Gracias! -expuso Candy firmemente, sin embargo bajo su vestido las piernas parecían gelatina.

¡Bravo! ¡bendiciones! ¡hermosa!, exclamaciones de buenos deseos y bienvenida se escucharon por todo el salón así como un acogedor aplauso.

Que se de inicio a la cena y siéntanse bienvenidos.

Pequeña vez todo salió muy bien.

Oh Albert, siento que mis piernas me tiemblan, pienso que podría caer.

Entonces tendrás que estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

No pensaba alejarme de ti.

Fin del Flash Back

DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE…..

Y aquellos dos que se amaron tanto alguna vez, contemplaban en silencio dos azules intensos, uno del cielo y otro del mar.

¿Por qué Anthony?

¿A que te refieres Terry?

Nunca lo has podido olvidar he

¡Te equivocas! Anthony era el hijo de la hermana de Albert.

Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero entonces a este bebé le pondrás Terruce? Dijo el actor con sarcasmo

Candy sintiéndose ofendida, solo lo miró con firmeza y contestó siguiéndole el juego - no lo sé, a menos que llegaras a morir y aún no hayamos elegido el nombre, lo tendría que consultar con Albert aunque dudo que acepte.

JAJAJAJAJA sigues siendo terrible Candy-

Y tú también Terry

Realmente lamento lo que dije hace un momento, ¿me disculpas Candy?

Claro, solo que no vuelvas a bromear de esa manera.

De acuerdo, entonces Anthony era sobrino de Albert, considero, que el pequeño lleva ese nombre en memoria de aquel chico.

Así es pero su primer nombre es William al igual que Albert.

Ya veo pero aunque lleve el nombre de aquel chico, sin duda alguna es la viva imagen de Albert.

También así lo veo, pero muchos que conocieron al difunto Anthony no paran de compararlo con él y no con Bert, a veces resulta molesto sobretodo para el pequeño

Pero que absurdo sí es idéntico a Albert.

Así es sin embargo yo hace tiempo también los confundí.

¿Qué cosas dices Candy?

Es que sabes al primero que conocí fue a Albert, y cuando ví a Anthony por primera vez, creí que era el mismo chico, pero el tiempo que había pasado, la edad, no, no coincidía.

JAJAJAJAJA y después me comparabas con Anthony aún lo recuerdo, sabes Candy definitivamente eres MIOPE.

Terry ¡como te atreves!

JAJAJAJA Candy creo que debes de dejar de hacer comparaciones, no es saludable.

Lo sé, Anthony tiene una personalidad propia y libre aunque muchos de sus gustos se parecen a los de Albert.

Ufff pobre también se terminará casando con una mona pecosa.

No es gracioso Terry

Y Terry, al hablar de matrimonio, una vez más sintió su corazón herido, y su semblante se tornó serio observó a la dama que con fingida molestia volteaba su cara hacia otro lado, la analizó bien y observó su anillo

No había visto tu anillo Candy.

Es que ayer no lo tenía pero raras veces mis manos suelen hincharse, debo dejar los alimentos condimentados.

El apuesto caballero tomo la mano izquierda de la dama y delicadamente jugó con su anillo, lo deslizó un poco hacia afuera y poco a poco lo regresó a su lugar mientras decía –sí nuestra historia hubiera sido distinta hubiera sido yo quien te colocara el anillo ¡Candy daría cualquier cosa para que el nombre que lleva grabado fuera el mío.

Candy sintiéndose incomoda retiró su mano del caballero

Terry creo que …..

¡Señor Terry!, ¡Señor Terry! –venían gritando dos chicos que presurosos se dirigían hacia ellos.

¡Señor Terry recuerda los bombones que nos regaló estaban deliciosos, ..¿nos podría regalar otros pocos?

Pero que modales son esos no es la forma de…..

Oh no, esta bien claro que les traeré mas contestó rápidamente el moreno antes de dejar continuar a Candy

Solo que no los tengo aquí si me esperan enseguida voy por ellos…. Y mirando a la rubia intentando transmitirle que las voces de aquellos chicos sobre todo el del más pequeño lo habían regresado a esa triste realidad, y mirando firmemente a Candy se alejó, pero no por mucho tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Parte XIX

Mientras el actor se alejaba, Candy volvió su vista al mar, colocó sus manos sobre la baranda y tornó la vista a su anillo que resplandecía con el brillo del Sol y la memoria de la dama voló a través del tiempo …..

Flash Back

-¡!Candy estas resplandeciente! - dijo su amiga quién la veía con emoción.

¡Gracias Paty, en verdad me siento radiante!

Me alegro tanto por ti Candy, pues finalmente su amor verdaderamente estará unido, ya que ni la distancia, el tiempo o las adversidades podrán separarlo.- Expresó Annie mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana.

Annie, Paty les agradezco tanto que estén conmigo, la hermana María y la Srita. Pony estarían muy contentas por mí.

Bien Candy es hora de salir el automóvil espera.

Las damas de honor que portaban hermosos vestidos iguales entre ellas y muy similares al de la novia [1] Caminaban al lado de la rubia cuidando cada detalle, para que llegará impecable a su destino.

Estoy muy contenta chicas y también muy nerviosa.

Candy tranquila, ya todo esta planeado.- explico su amiga-

No todo Paty ¡!mira esta comenzando a llover ¡!

Es verdad pero la lluvia es muy ligera – trató la embarazada de tranquilizar a la novia.

Tienes razón Annie, creo que con esto todos estaremos muy frescos- dijo Candy sonriendo pero nerviosamente.

¡Oh se podría arruinar tu vestido!, aún podrían hacer la ceremonia solo adentro de la iglesia. no entiendo por que decidieron dividirla, es tan extraño -exclamo Paty—

Es que antiguamente se celebraban dos ceremonias, la primera, se realizaba a las puertas de la iglesia en el idioma escocés y, una vez finalizada, el sacerdote conducía a todo el mundo al interior del Templo en donde se celebraba la ceremonia de nuevo pero esta vez en latín, sin embargo hoy en día solo se celebra una[2], pero se sugirió dividirla y la primera parte será afuera, jejeje bueno eso es lo que me explicó Archie ya que también me pregunté lo mismo jejejeje – afirmó Annie.

Las chicas notaron a su amiga pensativa.

Vamos Candy esto no arruinará tu felicidad.

Lo sé, solo que estaba recordando que cuando conocí a Albert, una lluvia parecida acababa de ocurrir.

Señoritas disculpe mi intromisión sinceramente no tengo derecho a dirigirme así a ustedes pero permítanme expresarles mi opinión, dijo el caballero a quien el mismo Patriarca le había confiado llevar a su futura esposa hasta la iglesia.

Oh claro que no nos molesta en absoluto dijo Candy.

Bueno según nuestras costumbres, el día de la boda sí durante el camino se encuentran con un gato negro, un cordero, un sapo, un arcoíris o hay una pequeña lluvia como ahora, esto simboliza que la suerte les acompañara en su matrimonio[3].

¿ Es verdad lo que dices?….. ahh

Richard mi nombre es Richard y también pertenezco al Clan Andrew.

Oh entonces que llueva demasiado para que la suerte siempre este con nosotros -dijo Candy muy entusiasmada-

¡Candy, el caballero solo dijo que una pequeña lluvia! – la retó Paty amistosamente.

Oh Paty entonces no importa que se arruine el vestido. Se expresó traviesamente la novia.

Chicas no se preocupen más, la lluvia tiene rato que cedió – dijo Annie con una sonrisa

Señoritas llegamos.

Ahhhh.

Cuando el Roll Royce se detuvo, las bellas damas de honor, ayudaron a descender a la preciosa novia, quien caminaría por una larga muy larga alfombra escarlata que guiaba hasta el interior del templo. Ese rojo camino tenía a sus costados magníficos arreglos con rosas blancas y rojas que hacían juego con el vestido y su tartán, el cuál lo llevaba a un costado sujetado con el broche, tal como lo marca la tradición.

De igual manera a los laterales de la alfombra se habían dispuesto finas sillas, ocupadas ya por miembros del Clan, familiares y amigos, se podía apreciar en primera fila a la distinguida Madame Elroy, quien con su severo semblante le daba la bienvenida, veía rostros conocidos como el del Dr. Martín indudable testigo del florecimiento de un amor el cual hoy trascendería en el tiempo, Archie quien portando soberbiamente su atuendo escoces al igual que la mayoría de los varones ahí presentes; le daba también la bienvenida, tal como lo hacían el repique de las campanas.

El paisaje que adornaba esa congregación, tenía en el fondo una rustica, gótica pero elegante Capilla, la cual se encontraba rodeada por verdes árboles de precioso follaje, que brillaban como si por sus hojas descendieran diamantes, pero eran gotas que reflejaban los destellos del sol, y a lo lejos se distinguía un mágico arcoíris

Sin lugar a dudas el día era igual a aquel donde conoció a su príncipe, el verde paisaje, el recuerdo de la lluvia hecho gotas y arcoíris quizá siempre fueron símbolos que escribían el inicio y un final juntos.

Esa encantadora escena se hacia aún más bella, pues el príncipe al que en su infancia añoró y con quien tantas veces soñó, se encontraba ahí, con su majestuoso y especial traje de gala escoces; esperando exclusiva y únicamente por ella, por su pequeña de bellos ojos verdes.

Cuando la novia se disponía a llegar todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y mientras caminaba hacia Él se decía, -Sí esto es un sueño no quiero despertar[4]-

Una vez juntó al Él, le sonrió.

-Amo tu sonrisa nunca dejes de sonreír—

-Contigo a mi lado nunca lo haré -

Y dio inició a la ceremonia

El sacerdote dio la bienvenida a la congregación.

En seguida del gloria y la antífona de entrada, todos tomaron asiento para prestar atención a la liturgia, la cual tanto en las lecturas, salmos y aclamación del evangelio; fue referente al sacramento del matrimonio.

En cada suceso que se iba dando Candy y Albert no dejaban de compartir tiernas miradas, las cuales fueron apreciadas por más de uno.

Finalizado el rito anterior se dio paso a la homilía inspirada en el misterio del matrimonio cristiano, de su dignidad en el amor y responsabilidad contraída a partir de ese momento.

La sonrisa de la dama era deslumbrante y en su mente se seguía repitiendo "sí este es un sueño no quiero despertar"

También dio inicio un ritual sagrado llamado Handfasting[5] donde Albert y Candy unieron sus manos de frente y sosteniéndose con los dedos entrelazados, fueron ligados por un "lazo" como símbolo de la unidad de la pareja.

Y con esto la primera parte había concluido, por lo que siguiendo al Sacerdote al interior del Templo, Candy y Albert tomados de las manos caminaron juntos hasta el altar, seguidos de la multitud

Otro momento que la dama recordó fue cuando el sacerdote dejó caer 13 monedas de plata de sus manos, a las manos de Albert que, a su vez, las dejaba caer a las manos de Candy, quién a su vez, se las devolvió al novio y él, las depositó en un plato a cargo del sacerdote[6]

Entre tiernas miradas y bellas sonrisas los novios aceptaron comparecer por propia voluntad y mirándose fijamente a los ojos se juraron fidelidad.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el semblante del príncipe cuando prometieron educar a sus hijos de acuerdo a los cánones de la iglesia.

Los hermosos y azules ojos de Albert resplandecían mientras colocaba el anillo con su nombre grabado en el dedo anular de la dama y ella tiernamente colocó el anillo con el nombre de Candice finamente grabado en el dedo anular de él.

Durante la comunión, los novios bebieron de una misma copa con dos asas llamada "Quaich" que luego también sería utilizada en su primer brindis durante el banquete.

La unión estaba hecha, Dios los había unido y solo el ocaso de sus vidas los separaría.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la salida de la iglesia donde la música de las gaitas[7] entonada por muchos varones adornaba las risas, bendiciones y felicitaciones para los ahora esposos.

Pétalos de rosas caían como lluvia sobre ellos y Candy aún con su bello ramo adornado con flores de brezo[8] se aferraba firmemente al brazo, de quien desde ahora, era completamente SU príncipe

Un niño con cara de querubín y vestido también con el atuendo escoces le entregó una herradura boca arriba[9] a Candy, quién un poco sorprendida la tomó amablemente

Albert y Candy se fundieron en su primer beso como marido y mujer, secundados por gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo, las gaitas no dejaban de sonar al igual que las alegres voces que les deseaban las mejores bendiciones

Como es tradición la novia arrojó el ramo tan fuerte como pudo y quien lo recibió fue una tímida dama de honor y también madrina, que se sonrojó un poco, al ser ella la afortunada de obtenerlo.

Los recién casados caminaron tomados de la mano hasta un carruaje tirado por blancos caballos, que los llevaría a la recepción celebrada por su unión

Una vez en el carruaje se despedían alegremente de todos, y él con su brazo rodeando a la dama y con su otra mano entrelazando los dedos de su amada a su oído le susurró: siempre lo he sabido que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes y amo tanto tu sonrisa, Candy mi amor no dejes de reír. Te amo Candy, y yo a ti Albert. y el camino que siguieron transcurrió en besos y sonrisas, mientras ella pensaba – esto es un sueño, el viento toca nuestros rostros y nos trae el dulce aroma que despiden las rosas "si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar"

Cuando llegaron al Castillo, después de una tediosa sesión fotográfica ya todos los esperaban.

Tantos a quienes saludar, agradecer y abrazar hizo que el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente, lo que dio paso al brindis y posteriormente a la cena, la cual aconteció con deliciosos platillos originarios del lugar, y muchowhisky, lo que fascinó a un doctor buen amigo de ambos.

Como anteriormente se dijo, durante el brindis los novios bebieron de su copa llamada "Quaich".

¿Bert recuerdas?

¿Qué mi Candy?

Antes ya habíamos compartido nuestra copa, bueno la bebida

Sí Candy es una tradición que los novios…..

No mi amor, cuando vivimos en el Magnolia, muchas veces tomaba de tu café por descuido jajajaja ¿lo recuerdas?

SÍ Candy, y sabes no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Oh Albert soy muy feliz.

Candy yo siempre he querido que seas feliz y ahora es mi deber hacerlo.

Y el mío también

Gracias Candy.

-Como me gustaría que la Señorita Pony, y la hermana María estuvieran en estos momentos, sin embargo todos están aquí, incluso los Legan.

-Candy pequeña por que hiciste eso con Eliza.

-Albert me pareció que era suficiente

-Pero Candy ella te lastimó, hubieras permitido que yo….

-Albert a diferencia de Eliza quien lo ha tenido todo, mis maestras me dieron algo mas valioso saber perdonar

Candy, entiendo pero entiende que aunque no lo consientas voy a ..…..

Albert tu sabes que fui abandonada en un día muy frio de nieve, creo que una persona que actúa de esa manera con un ser pequeño e indefenso, tuvo que haber tenido hielo en el corazón, y creo que eso es peor que una bofetada.

¡Candy!

En el hogar no solo yo fui abandonada, la mayoría de los niños ahí han corrido con la misma suerte, que sería de todos los que ahí vivimos si guardáramos en el corazón tanto rencor. Bert por eso las maestras en las primeras lecciones nos enseñan a perdonar, ellas me enseñaron que Dios dijo: sí perdonas al prójimo tu Padre Celestial te perdonara… en cambio, sino lo perdonas tu Padre celestial nunca te perdonará.

-Candy amo tu bondad

-Albert también nos enseñaron a compartir y mira te doy mi porción de higgis,

-jajajajajaja pequeña ¿no te gusto?

-No tanto—dijo la rubia con su sonrisa traviesa

-A mi me encanta-

-Entonces…. Y la novia sin pensarlo dos veces compartió el platillo, llevando ella misma el cubierto hasta la boca de su esposo, lo que causó aplausos y ovaciones de ternura por parte de los invitados y a los rubios recordar que no estaban solos.

Madame Elroy que se encontraba en la misma mesa de honor, no pudo más que llevarse la mano al rostro, sin embargo estar sentada junto a la pareja le había permitido escuchar todo lo anterior.

Muchos besos, sonrisas y tiernas caricias envolvían la atmosfera de la pareja y como todo buen festejo llegó el tan ansiado baile, aunque más de uno que antes había pensado poder bailar exclusivamente con la chica ruda y rubia, había quedado desilusionado, pero muy contento por la novia.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un bello vals, el cual sería exclusivamente para los novios. Aquel príncipe de ensueño galantemente pidió a su mujer le concediera esta pieza y ella muy feliz aceptó.

Sus miradas irradiaban tanta dicha y amor, sus pasos se movían al compas de la bella melodía como sí el viento los meciera lenta y armoniosamente

Ella con sus ojos cerrados pensaba - Estoy bailando con el príncipe de mis sueños ¿estaré soñando acaso? Sí es así no quiero despertar – y abrió sus bellos ojos verdes, -no es un sueño me preguntó ¿donde estoy? se parece al cielo—

Mi Candy que piensas—dijo tiernamente el rubio—

-Esto es como un sueño—respondió la dama

¿Qué es como un sueño? ¿La melodía?

-No, Si, también la melodía es maravillosa-

¿Entonces que es como un sueño pequeña?

Yo bailando con mi príncipe

Candy sabes que no soy un príncipe

Tu eres un príncipe y yo una princesa—dijo la dama dulcemente-

Mmmmm ya veo en ese caso no puedo objetar nada.

Y así entre pláticas y tiernos silencios bailaban, cual si fueran guiados por el viento, se desplazaban por todo el salón.

-Bert bailaremos juntos toda la noche-

No lo creo princesa, aunque no quiero dejarte debemos compartir nuestros pasos con nuestros invitados, y sabes tengo un poco de celos – dijo el rubio

¿De celos dices? Preguntó Candy tiernamente

Hay mas fila de tu lado—expuso sutilmente

¡Oh Albert! y guiñando un ojo muy divertida continuó – es que soy muy encantadora—

Jajaja eso es verdad

Y así como es costumbre en muchos lugares, los varones ancianos, jóvenes e incluso niños bailaron con la novia, y las damas danzaron con el novio.

Durante el baile les deseaban buenos deseos y mucha felicidad.

Cuando los novios volvieron a bailar juntos…

- ¿me extrañaste princesa encantadora?

-claro que lo hice ¿y tú?

Más que a nada, pero ahora sí "bailaremos" juntos hasta que la noche termine—respondió el caballero dulcemente.

Y así tomados de los brazos bailaron por mucho tiempo….

Candy este es el último baile después tendremos que marcharnos

¡el último baile dices! Exclamó la rubia un poco entristecida

-Ajamm- contestó con su voz enronquecida.

Cuando la orquesta siguió indicaciones de que los novios pronto partirían entonó "un vals de ensueño".

Los ojos de la dama se humedecieron y viendo a su rubio caballero le expresó

¿Dices que es el último baile? Pero es que nos movemos suavemente con el viento, me rodeas con tu abrazo, eres tan galante y yo soy feliz, tu eres mi príncipe y yo una princesa,

Albert sí este es un sueño no quiero despertar, déjalo ser, deja que este sueño siga, no quiero despertar.

Y así mientras bailaban, el príncipe sujetando la espalda de la dama la aproximó completamente a él y acariciando con sus labios muy cerca su oído murmuró - Candy, mi Candy no dudes en despertar pues cuando lo hagas amaneceré a tu lado.

Fin del flash Back

* * *

[1] En estas bodas, la novia siempre iba acompañada por sus damas de honor, las cuales, vestían de una manera muy similar a la novia y todas ellas iguales. El motivo de esto, era para confundir a los malos espíritus y proteger a la novia en su gran día. /2013/02/tradiciones-de-bodas-escocesas/

[2] Referencia tomada de esta pagina /2013/02/tradiciones-de-bodas-escocesas/

[3] Referencia tomada de esta pagina /2013/02/tradiciones-de-bodas-escocesas/

[4] Frase tomada de la traducción de la Canción Yume Nara Samenaide del Ova de Candy

[5] Pueden buscar esta referencia en .

[6] El significado de esta acción y del ruido que emitían las monedas al pasarse de uno al otro, se basaba en una doble promesa: el novio debía proporcionar riqueza a su esposa y ella, al devolverlas, prometía que la compartiría y haría un buen uso de ella.

[7] En Escocia es considerada como deseo de buena suerte para los novios cuando se toca a la salida de la iglesia

[8] En escocia el brezo no puede faltar en un ramo de novia.

[9] A la salida de la iglesia, uno de los niños de la familia de uno de los dos, entregaba una herradura a la novia en señal de buena suerte. La herradura debía ser entregada boca arriba. Sino, no depararía buenos augurios.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX

¿Candy?!¿ Candy?!

Lo siento Paty no escuche cuando llegaste

Sí ya me di cuenta, te decía Candy que los chicos corren muy rápido.

Si, eh si,

¿Estas bien Candy?

Ajam, solo que estaba haciendo una remembranza al pasado jejeje

Candy Espero que esto no te haya alterado

Oh no Paty para nada me sentí libre sabes

Que bueno que lograran tener esta charla,

Si, así es Paty fue bueno encontrarlo en este viaje y hablar,

-Pero ¿ y Terry?-

Ha sí él fue a su camarote por unos …..

-Yuju ahí viene el sr. Terry con los bombones-

Chicos contrólense tal pareciera que nunca hubieran probado las golosinas -exclamó Candy

Muy bien chicos aquí están, ahh y también les traigo este obsequio de chocolates y este otro al parecer son galletas de mantequilla, no lo se,

Wow ¿le gustan tanto las golosinas señor Terry? Preguntó Anthony entusiasmado

Oh es verdad Terry no sabía que te gustaran tantos los dulces, aclaró Candy sorprendida

Jajajajajaja río el actor con su deliciosa voz—Me gustan las golosinas, aunque no tanto como ustedes creen, un grupo de admiradoras me los regalaron antes de subir al barco, les sorprendería saber cuantos regalos puedo recibir después de una función.

¡!Vaya! ¿usted es domador de leones? preguntó Anthony muy entusiasta

Oh no claro que no, me refiero a una función de teatro, soy actor.

Ammm contestó el chico desilusionado.

Y en lo que observaban los chicos los deliciosos obsequios, Candy y Paty reían por la cara que puso Terry cuando hablaba con el pequeño.

No me parece en lo absoluto gracioso Candy, no es mi culpa que todo lo que gire alrededor de ustedes tenga que ver con animales. Dijo el moreno sarcásticamente.

Terry eres un grosero.

jajajajaja no cambias Candy, por cierto discúlpame por lo que dije hace un momento

¿Por lo de los animales? preguntó Candy ingenuamente.

No por eso no, por lo que dije antes de ir por los bombones.

Candy muy seria recordó, y amistosamente contestó_- No te preocupes,-y recapacitando nuevamente lo que dijo el actor… ¡!pero sigues siendo un grosero Terry!

JAJAJAJAJAJA rio el actor nuevamente con su varonil tono de voz.

¡!si es él, es él!

¡!SI! ¡!SI! Es él es Terry Graham

Se escuchaba un grupo de mujeres que murmuraban mientras se iban acercando-

El rostro del actor se tornó serio y dijo: -al parecer eso hora de la retirada, nos vemos señoritas, perdón Señoras, y guiñando un ojo se escabulló.

¡!señoras, señoras acaso era el actor Terry Graham el que se encontraba aquí con ustedes!

Oh no para nada era un hombre que se le parecía, jajajaja pero no, no era él –respondió la rubia alegremente—

Oh, que lastima realmente creímos que era él y como los niños gritaron su nombre pensamos que…

No es que la ardilla así se llama, se llama Terry jajajajajaj rió Candy nuevamente.

-Mmmmm- y alejándose el grupo de damas se escuchaba que murmuraban-!pero que mal gusto ponerle ese nombre a un animal mmm!-

Fui que alivió dudo que le hubiera gustado que esas mujeres se enteraran.

Candy realmente si es de mal gusto decir que una ardilla se llama Terry.

Oh Paty, pero eso le benefició.

Después de que se alejaban las damas se veía a paso lento a una mujer embarazada que venía hacia ellas de la mano de una niña.

Mira es Annie, dijo Paty,

Chicos, a ver tendremos que repartir las golosinas- dijo Candy mientras le retiraba a los pequeños tantos dulces—

¡!AHH!

Jajajaja, entonces tuvo que irse, vaya debe ser complicado estar siempre ocultándose.

Las damas después de tantas platicas y risas…

¿Candy puedo preguntarte algo? pero no te vayas a molestar por favor Candy

Claro Paty dime

Noo.. no has pensado…. Que hubiera sucedido sí ,…. Sí su historia hubiera sido distinta.

Oh Paty hace tanto que no pienso en eso, pero jajajaja lo que si estoy segura que no me hubiera gustado en lo absoluto, saber que tu esposo llega del trabajo después de estar con hermosas mujeres como Karen Clises y haber tenido escenas apasionadas , creo que esta Candy no sería plenamente feliz con esa situación. Se expresó la rubia

Tienes razón Candy me pondría muy mal que a Archie lo acecharan descaradamente las mujeres.

Así es chicas a mí tampoco me gustaría una vida así, quizá ellos las actrices y actores como están en ese medio se les haga normal, ya que pueden manipulara, reflejar y transmitir diversas emociones tan fácilmente, pero creo que para ser actor se requiere un Don y no todos lo poseemos.—aclaró Paty.

Ohh Emy mira que sucia te has puesto con el chocolate,

Jajaja creo que nos entretuvimos un rato platicando y los chicos han hecho de las suyas. -Rió Candy

Será mejor que los vaya a cambiar. – dijo Annie tiernamente-

Mamá, mamá mira yo no me ensucie

Sí Anthony que bien me ahorraste el trabajo, te felicito

Bien entonces nos vemos en un momento.. expresó Annie quien ya se iba con sus pequeños-

Candy es mejor que vaya con ella y la ayude. – dijo Paty

Anthony que aún se encontraba comiendo galletas, recargó ambos brazos en la baranda y viendo hacia el horizonte se dirigió a su mamá.

Lo extraño mucho, pero ya pronto lo veremos ¿verdad mamá?

Candy imitando la posición de su hijo dulcemente le contestó – sí así es mañana a esta hora estaremos llegando a Southampton….

Sí y ahí lo veremos, sabes mamí ya quiero que sea mañana amo el mañana porque ya se que va a pasar, papá va a estar ahí dándonos la bienvenida va agitar su mano para que lo veamos y también va decir !¡!Anthony! ¡!Anthony!Y va a poner esa sonrisa en su cara cuando nos ve y también va a gritar ¡!Candy! ¡!CandY! ¡! Candy! Y como soy más rápido que tú lo abrazaré primero.

Anthony, pero que modales son esos, recuerda que soy una dama y…..

Y las damas son primero, si ya se mamí pero es que nunca habíamos estado tan lejos de papá.

Además te digo un secreto.

A ver dime.

Y en un susurro al oído le dijo.. papá me enseñó en que lugar nos iba a esperar para que no nos costara trabajo encontrarlo, así que yo bajare primero para enseñarte, y por eso tengo que abrazarlo primero.

Mmmm creo que tienes razón Anthony.

Le voy a platicar muchas cosas a papá, que ya fui a donde tu vivías cuando eras niña que es muy bonito, también que trepe en el árbol que tu trepabas, que ordeñamos vacas, y que …..

Bueno vamos al camarote, en lo que me sigues platicando….

A la mañana siguiente.

Que bella mañana mira, el cielo se ve tan azul mamá y ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Unas 6 horas Anthony

Ahhhh

¿Y ahora mamá cuanto falta?

Igual Anthony unas 6 horas, no ha pasado nada de tiempo desde que me preguntaste.

xxxxx

Bien chicos ¿todos listos?, creo que ya me estaba volviendo claustrofóbico en este barco.

Exageras Archie, si estamos en medio de la inmensidad del mar, como puede alguien sentirte encerrado.

Tu lo vez así Candy pero mantener el orden resulta difícil, cuando eres la precursora de las travesuras—expresó Archie fingiendo cansancio.

Jajajajaja rieron todos.

Prometo que la próxima vez estaremos más quietos.

¡!la PROXIMA VEZ ¡! La próxima vez seremos más ¡! Dijo Archie llevándose la mano a la cabeza

Jajajajajajajaja.

Mira tía es el señor Terry, esta ahí – dijo el pequeño Stear

Cuando todos salieron a dar un paseo por la proa , el actor aprovecho para charlar por última vez con la rubia.

Hola veo que no lograron encontrarte tus admiradoras.

Si gracias, aunque con ello ahora una ardilla lleve mi nombre.

jajaja escuchaste eso lo lamento, en serio..

No te preocupes, es lo de menos, ya que también hay monas con pecas que llevan el nombre de Candice.

¡!TERRY!

Jajajaja, solo bromeaba, realmente te agradezco, suele ser muy desgastante quitarse de encima a las admiradoras y peor aún si no hay mucho a donde escapar.

Mmm pues el mar es inmenso, no creo que te hallaran ahí tan rápido. jajajaja

Muy graciosa Candy

Y mirando ambos fijamente el mar…

No se ve en absoluto que esperas un bebé-

Oh es por el vestido, además apenas voy a hacer 3 meses…. Pero… me veo más ancha que eso.

MMM Entonces ya no comas tanto.

No puedo evitarlo me da mucha hambre, además… cerrando los ojos y tocando su vientre,- al parecer no es un solo bebé-

Los ojos del actor se abrieron. –Vaya, pues me alegró mucho por ustedes—

Gracias Terry, sabes cuando lleguemos a Southampton tu podrías…..

… -Candy creo que por obvias razones elegí este momento para despedirnos. -expresó el moreno seriamente antes de dejar continuar a la rubia—

Terry creo que cuando escribieron nuestra historia en una parte de ella nuestros caminos se cruzaron sin embargo no fue para caminarla juntos.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy, y….. Bueno creo que ya casi termina el viaje, ya que se ve a muchas personas preparándose para pisar tierra firme.

Sí fue cansado para todos este largo viaje… expuso la rubia

Fue más largo de lo que imaginé—dijo el actor seriamente

Terry yo espero que arregles las cosas con tu padre cualquiera que sea su condición.

Sí muchas gracias Candy por todo, y bueno ahora solo queda decir ADIÓS …

La rubia se acercó para darle un abrazo de despedida pero..

Candy con un adiós es suficiente, para mí lo es.. dijo el actor firmemente.

Adiós Terry , dijo la rubia.

ADIOS CANDY musitó el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino …. ADIOS CANDY

xxxxxx

Risas, alegrías, fiesta y exclamaciones se escucharon por todo el barco cuando escucharon estas palabras. ¡!TIERRA A LA VISTA!

Candy caminando hacia su familia pensó -aún falta un poco para anclar y…..

Mamá, mamá vamos preparémonos para bajar.

La multitud que se veía en el muelle era casi igual que la que se arremolinaba para bajar.

Vaya sí que hay un lio- expresó Archie.—

Sí con tanta gente no puedo distinguir a Albert –

Ya lo vi mamá—Ya lo ví mira justo donde dijo que esperaría ya lo ví.

Y el chiquillo emocionado y lleno de energía se aventuró dándose paso entre la multitud .

Anthony no vayas espera Anthony, gritaban Archie y Candy,

Y Archie por un impulso de quererlo atrapar se colocó entre la afluencia, pero debido a la inmensa aglomeración, no pudo avanzar más y tampoco distinguir donde se encontraba Anthony.

Candy no lo veo

Y Candy muy agitada también se perdía entre la muchedumbre para poder encontrarlo

¡!Anthony ¡! ¡!Anthony!

Y entre el bullicio de tantas personas..

Escuchó la voz de esa persona a quien ya hace mucho tiempo encontró y ahora la llamaba diciendo ¡!CANDY! ¡!CANDY ¡!CANDY!

Volvió su mirada al lugar donde provenía esa voz y justo ahí tuvo enfrente a sus dos rubios caballeros, y ahí Él aunque ya no tan muchacho la llamaba diciendo ¡!Candy, Candy Candy! Quíen le daba la bienvenida con sus brazos abiertos y con su bella sonrisa. [1]

Mientras ella caminaba hacia él se decía : de niña siempre soñé con el mañana y ahora se volvió mi presente, es verdad escuchó su voz ÉL me llama ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Desde que despertamos juntos ya no quiero seguir soñando quiero despertar.

* * *

[1] Frases tomadas de la Canción de Candy ASHITA GA SUKI (amo el mañana)


End file.
